


What Enemy Is This?

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Post-War of the Ring, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 56,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir and Legolas - will their friendship stand the test of an elleth? This started out as a PWP for a friend's birthday. However, the Muse wouldn't let it be. It's gotten longer and much more serious and even has a plot! Three-way/het/slash/interspecies/rape/gore. Be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

His hand caressed the knife handle at his back as he slowly pulled it upward and out of the scabbard. Nothing else on the warrior's body moved. His eyes were slits as he crouched low behind the tree. 

There had been only the slightest of movements, but it was enough to command the Marchwarden's attention. Without moving his head, his eyes swept from side to side. 'There!' he thought. 'Something does move beyond the compound. Where are the guards?'

Slowly, he stepped forward. Arms encircled him from behind and he cursed himself for being such a fool as to have been caught unawares. 

She laughed low. 

His skin prickled as he heard it; senses fully alert now, he tried to free himself from her hold, twisting and turning.

She would not allow it.

Trying to use his legs to trip her, he felt her arms tighten their hold, felt her feet press more firmly into the ground. He could not free himself.

She laughed again.

Furious with himself, he sighed. He felt her arms loosen and he flung himself away. Quickly, he lunged with the knife. She stepped aside more swiftly than he expected and he found himself upon the ground, dead pieces of leaves flying up into his face, into his eyes and his nose, causing him to gasp for breath.

She sat down hard upon his back. 

He tried to free himself once again, but she pulled both his arms back, holding fiercely to his hands. His shoulders hurt from the pressure she exerted on them. He stilled again.

She was not fooled a second time. 

His mind whirled with plans of escape, yet not one would suffice. He scowled miserably. Laying his head upon the ground, he spoke the two words that cut - "I yield."

Haldirriel smiled. 

He heard her sigh, felt the warm breathe on his neck, and wanted her.

"Why did you even wear the knives? They are not yours?" she whispered.

"The mite of Mirkwood made me. They are his; ones used for practice. He said I was not complete until I had a thorough knowledge of a blade other than my sword. He has been training me for the last month. I think wielding my sword would have been more efficient."

"Nothing, my love, would have saved you. Admit it." Her laughter filled the air. "You were hopelessly out manned. And by an Elleth, no less." 

"Hopeless I will never be as long as you are at my side, beloved." He twisted around and held her in his arms. "My beloved Haldirriel." His lips touched hers, gently, lightly. He felt her body tremble; her legs give way. His arms tightened. "Will you stay here and battle me in public, or will you come with me and do battle in our talan?"

"Wherever you wish, my Lord. But only if you touch me as you touched the knife. I saw you drag your hand across the hilt before you unsheathed it. I felt it through my whole being."

He smiled and ran his little finger over her lips. He hardened. "I will show you how it is done. Then perhaps you can practice on me."

"My husband, there is too much talk. Meet me there? Now?"

He swept her into his arms. "I will not meet you; wasted time. I will bring you with me."

"I would wish to prepare for your coming, my Lord." She smiled and he quickly put her down. "Thank you. You will not be disappointed."

"I must walk slowly then?"

"Just a little. Give me but a moment to make ready." Her face blushed and he had all he could do to not lay her on the ground where they stood and despoil her. 

"Be off with you now; I cannot contain myself." He took a step back and let her go. She ran; he noted her grace, the soft curves of her body, the fullness - 

"She runs like the deer, does she not?"

Haldir turned in surprise. "How long have you stood there, Prince?"

"Long enough to see you plan to put my knives to a new use."

"You may have them back; I need them not."

"Once you needed me," the Elf murmured. "You were mine."

The slender hand reached out tenderly, but Haldir batted it aside. "We will not discuss that again. I am no longer yours."

He turned aside, but the hand came back, holding his arm. "You would dismiss the hundreds of years we had together?" The bitterness dripped. "I should never have introduced you!"

"It would be over no matter if Haldirriel and I had met or no. You were..." He stopped, collected his breath and turned away again. 

The hand reached out. He turned furiously. "Do not touch me again!" He noted the clenched teeth and a part of him hurt. "Go back to Eryn Lasgalen. Or to Ithilien. You have changed allegiances again, I hear."

"So that is what disturbs you!" The Elf almost shouted. "I left you to fight Sauron, by my adar's order!" 

"You left me to go to that man's arms!" Haldir spat. "I saw you when the Fellowship came to Lórien. I saw you in the woods with him. And then after he became King, when we came for his wedding, I saw you! I saw you with him in the gardens of Minas Tirith." He swallowed hard, tears glistening in his eyes. 

Haltingly, Legolas turned. "I could not help myself," he whispered, lowered his head, and moved quietly through the forest, away from Haldir.

The Elf watched him go. A tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He brushed it angrily away. His heart ached. He wanted to follow him, take him in his arms, and forgive him, but he could not. He wanted to hold him close, grind himself against him, feel the fever course through his body and have his way with the beauty.

He turned towards his and Haldirriel's talan, towards home. 


	2. Chapter Two

She hummed as she puttered around the room, lighting the brazier and candles, arranging pillows. She had found a new oil to place in the lamps, something from Far Harad, patchouli. It was sensuous, dusky, dark, and was said to be an aphrodisiac. She had mixed it with another oil that she had discovered, vetiver. One complemented the other. The wine was from Thranduil's own cellars. When all was accomplished according to her plan, she laid herself upon their bed. 

After a few moments, she frowned, stood up, and moved to the ladder. 'Should I go for him? Can something have happened?' She shook her head. She would wait. Had not she waited a century or two for him to notice her? At first, she had striven to gain his attention by her prowess with sword and bow, then she had tried to dress as the other Elleths did, attending the balls and such that King Thranduil held when diplomats came to his Hall. 

She had fallen in love with him the moment she had seen him outside the Mirkwood King's gates. He had dismounted right in front of her. His thighs, his... She stopped herself. 'If I think any further on this, I will not need him!' She laughed softly. 'Ah, but the pleasure would be more than halved.' She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Lying back against the pillows, she calmed herself. She dabbed a little of the oil mixture on the back of her neck, behind her knees, between her breasts - all the places his tongue would touch.

 His quick step wakened her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, hurt that he had tarried. She heard his hands upon the rope, climbing up towards her. Her heart beat faster. 'Hurry, my love.'

"You are late," she said quietly as he entered their home; he heard the hurt in her voice. She lay still. He did not speak. There was nothing he could say.

He felt dizzy. The heavy scent in the air was intoxicating. He loved that she leaned towards the dusky, deep smells of the forest. Everything about her was deep. No light, airy, flowery scents. He ran his tongue over his upper lip, slowly. He would have to hold himself back, else he spill his seed before he even reached their bed. 

She was more than beautiful. Some would say she had not the beauty of the Noldor. He cared not. She had a deeper beauty, like unto the night that framed the stars. He preferred it. Though her hair was as light as Legolas'... He hesitated and he noted she saw.

Walking to the low basin, he stopped and laved his face and hands. Releasing the cords around his breeches, he lowered them. Then he removed his tunic. He could feel her behind him, watching. And he knew she was aroused. He could smell the passion upon her. He wiped himself and then turned. 

She gasped and he smiled. She always gasped. His eyes lit, fire and passion battling sanity. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking that moment to clear his head so that he could walk. When he opened them, he saw that she had extinguished a few of the candles so that the room was darker, more sensuous. Taking another breath, he walked towards their bed. 

She offered the wine. He took one sip, then put the glass down. He lay next to her. He took her glass and put it next to his. She leaned back into the pillows and he leaned towards her. Her eyes closed in anticipation.

Her hair was still plaited. He smiled; she wanted him to undo it. Lying on his left side, he faced her, slid his left hand under her body, pulled her close and leaned into her. She - ever so slightly - moved closer to him. His right hand moved towards her neck. She stilled. He touched it, then moved his hand towards her ear. She held her breath. Running a finger from the tip to the bottom, his tongue followed the path. She shivered. He continued the caress across her jaw and then between her breasts. Again, she drew in her breath. Leaning down, he kissed the deep vale between them. 

His eyes lit; he had tasted the oil. She smiled. He shivered as the patchouli ran through him. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he laughed. "You would undo me before we even begin?"

She pursed her lips in mock indignation. He pulled her closer and kissed her. This first kiss was gentle. It lasted but a moment. He turned her head to the left and laved her other ear, then worked down her neck and again to the cleavage of her breasts. Another lick and he gasped. He was profoundly hard. Blood rushed through his veins, deafening him.

Pulling on the plaited hair, he drew her closer. She made no sound. His lips trembled as he took hers again and again. Finally, the moment she had waited for. His tongue pushed forward. She opened her mouth. He entered. She tasted the oil from her breasts upon his tongue and her body turned into flame.

'How can it be this perfect?' he wondered. Time and time again, they had made love and every time, he was drawn into realms of deepening passion. He knew tonight would be no different.

He drew himself away; she tried to hold him close, but he would not allow it. He pushed himself up, took his hand from under her, and touched her hair. Gently, he unwound the plait, smelling the sweet scent of her as he did. Holding some strands in his hand, he kissed them, then, still semi-sitting, he drew her towards his chest. 

She smiled, understanding, and kissed his left nipple. She let her tongue glide around it, then over its tip. It was hardened and raised before she had even begun. After a moment, she drew it into her mouth and sucked. She reveled at the feel of his great body shivering. Letting the one nipple go, she moved towards the right. Again, she circled it with her tongue, laved over it, and then sucked. Her own body now trembled. 

He willed himself to go slowly as the heat of lust filled him. He ran his hand down her stomach, past her navel, and to the top of her hip. The delicious curve of it almost undid him. He took a breath and moved his hand to her thigh. She still trembled. Caressing the outer thigh from top to knee, he moved. His head bent down; he kissed her stomach, then the tip of her hip, then her outer thigh. 

His hand moved inward. The heat of her was incredible. His head followed. Her legs parted. He kissed her inner left thigh, then the other. Her trembling increased and he took pity on her. He put his hands on either side of her hips and held her tightly. 

Lifting his head, his eyes met hers. Her eyes were wide and beautifully full. Passion shone in them. He moved forward and took her mouth in his. He loved her so desperately. 


	3. Chapter Three

As he laved himself, she kept her eyes fixed upon him. When he let his leggings slip and fall to the floor, she had held her breath. She loved how he took them off first, his smooth, round buttocks hiding under his tunic. She waited and her patience was well paid. He proceeded to slowly raise the covering over his head. The fabric touched the globes and the muscles moved ever so slightly; she watched in fascination. Another small movement and he was almost facing her. 

It hung a quarter of the way down his leg, limp and languid. Her Naneth had always told her size did not matter, but his was most impressive. Involuntarily, she gasped. He turned and smiled at her. And came towards the bed.

She moved a little to the side; she could feel her fluids start to flow. She wanted him to undo her hair, but instead, he put his hand under her and started to caress her. She wanted him to fill her - now! He dawdled, running his hands along her neck, her ears, her breasts. She almost giggled when he tasted the patchouli, but stilled herself. 

When she pretended to pout, he kissed her. His lips were the most tender, moist, marvelous lips she had ever tasted. Silently, she begged him to open her, but he would not. His kisses were chaste. She moaned in frustration. Then she shuddered. His tongue was asking entry. She opened her mouth and he filled it, fully, forcefully. She struggled to breathe. She felt him as he leaned against her. He was hard and she was on fire. 

He pulled away; she bit her lip to stop the protest. He touched her hair and the fire returned. Slowly, he undid it, sending shivers up and down her spine.

After one last passionate kiss, he moved down. She watched in fascination as he returned to her thighs. No, not her thighs. He touched between her legs. She shivered and stretched her legs outward. Slowly he bent and kissed her. His fingers gently moved over the area. He pushed her outer lips to either side. She held her breath. He moved her inner lips and licked once. She tried to stifle the scream; it came out as a low moan. For the next few moments, his tongue worked, licking her. She could hardly control her shaking. She felt her organ throbbing. If he did not stop soon, she would come. 

He never let his tongue leave her, lightly licking her; then he started to gently suck. She cried aloud. His hands moved to her back, running up and down it as his tongue continued its assault upon her opening. She tensed as she felt his finger at her other entrance. He raised his head, and whispered. "Not tonight?"

She shook her head. He smiled and bent down again. His tongue resumed its assault; his finger slowly pushed in beside it. She felt his tongue and his finger in the same hole and screamed. She could not contain herself; passion overwhelmed her.

He smiled. It was hot and wet, well lubricated. He pulled his tongue out, using solely his finger now, pushing it in and out again and again, at first slowly, then with more speed. She clenched the bed coverings, trying to remain still, to savour every moment. 

He gently added another finger and pushed up. They touched her spot and she screamed. He paused, pulled them out, then pushed them back in against her. She started thrashing as his tongue took the fingers' place and laved her. 

"Oh! Please!" she cried. "Do not stop!" He knew she was ready. He added his fingers again, increasing the pressure on her insides; his tongue sped up. With his licking and sucking and pushing, she came, screaming his name.

He rested his head against her thigh and slowly withdrew his fingers. His mouth never left her skin; he continued to caress her leg with his lips. She moved her head back and forth, sighing. 

"You are incredible," she whispered.

"You are. Are you ready for more?"

She laughed. "Not yet. Please. Let me savour the waves that are just now receding." Her eyes glittered impishly. "I want you in me."

He smiled and moved up towards her. "That is easily accomplished."

"Give me but a moment to catch my breath."

He kissed her again, his tongue slipping inside and filling her. She took it and sucked on it. He pulled away, laughing. "You are a minx! I thought you wanted to wait."

She shoved her body towards his. "I want more," she whispered boldly. "I want all of you." Her checks flamed. "I want to give you all of me. Are you ready, my love?"

She grabbed him and squeezed gently. He gasped. "I am ready."

She sucked on his nipple. He jerked upwards and she moved her hand just a little faster. Taking the drops of moisture that leaked from his tip, she smoothed them over the entire member. She made a show of licking her hand. Then she bent lower and tasted him. 

He shuddered violently. She ran her tongue over the tip, ran it down the sides, and held his balls firmly in her hand. She massaged them, rolling them around as she continued to lick. 

His moans grew louder and she lunged down upon him. She took him into her mouth, not all, but most, and sucked. Her hand held what her mouth could not contain, alternately stroking and squeezing it. Now and again, she would hold his balls and rub them. His moans grew loader.

She was vicious. She would not let him rest. She continued to assail his member, sucking and licking, pulling and squeezing. Her other hand moved towards his backside, stroking down further and further.

He sucked in his own breath.

Her hand moved further down, then she moved her finger, encircling his muscle. He felt the coolness of the ointment and tried to relax, but her ministrations to his front made it very difficult. He put his hand on hers to slow her, but she pushed it off. He would come if she continued.

She centered her finger in his opening and gently pushed. The muscle would not budge. He felt her open the container, then touch his opening again. She pushed gently and the muscle moved ever so slightly. She continued to suck him, but his attention, and hers, was focused on his hole. 

His breath came in short gasps. He would be undone soon.

She pushed a little more forcefully and the muscle gave way. Her finger entered and he moaned. Pushing in, then pulling out, she moved him to such heights, he was afraid he would crash. She pushed another finger in with the first. He writhed upon the bed. 

His hands clenched in her hair. She pushed the fingers in further touching his sensitive spot and he screamed. She continued to suck and to push and his body moved violently upon the bed; his back arched in passion. 

He tried to warn her, tell her he was coming, but she wouldn't have cared. She too was filled with passion and her senses were on fire. She could not have stopped if she wanted to.

His seed spilled into her mouth and he screamed, "Legolas!"

A moment's hesitation, then she continued to suck until he was thoroughly spent.


	4. Chapter Four

"Why are you here?" Every sinew in her body wanted to scream, but she kept her voice low. The Elf stood before her, arms held out, hands open. She had a sudden urge to hit him and hard. She clenched her fists instead.

"I came because I was summoned."

"By whom?" Her sneer cut him.

"I would not have been here, believe me, not now, if Lord Celeborn had not sent for me."

"Lord Celeborn! What would he want with a pathetic Elf child such as you?"

"Haldirriel!" His voice startled her and she turned. Haldir's face burned red in shame. He had awoken to an empty bed and knew, immediately, where she had gone. "Do not take your anger out on him. It is me whom you wish to strike, not him."

She stepped back, trying desperately to keep from slapping her husband. "Yes, it is you I wish to strike!" She turned swiftly and walked to their talan, wishing desperately that it had a door that she could slam.

Haldir watched her until she had entered their chamber, then he turned towards Legolas. "I should explain," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I made an error in bed and she is angry."

Legolas stood still. "What error could you make?" he asked quietly. "You always satisfied me." 

"Satisfaction was not the problem. We were both satisfied until I...  Why are you here, Legolas?"

"I was summoned, as I told Loselleth - Haldirriel. But I would have come eventually, even if not. I miss you." His hand once again moved towards Haldir's face as if they were still in the midst of the discussion from hours ago.

"Do not!"

"I cannot help it. Do you not understand my love for you?"

Haldir turned and left him. 'There is discord here,' Legolas thought. 'Mayhap it is a good time to have returned.'

When Haldir climbed into their bed, he found her back turned to him. He could not let this continue. "How do I say I am sorry when what I have done is so abysmal?"

She did not budge.

"Haldirriel, he is a friend. Has always been. He was your friend not so long ago. Seeing him tonight, before we coupled, put him in my mind. That is the only reason I..." He could hardly bring himself to say it.

She turned towards him. "A friend would not endeavor to remove you from my side."

He would not defend Legolas. It was true what she said. "We were lovers, Haldirriel, before he traveled to Imladris. I would remind you, it was at his Adar's command that he went. I was still patrolling the northern border when he left. We never said farewell. He... he hurt me and I..."

"Turned to me?" she hissed in pain. "So I was your refuge when he cast you aside?"

"Nay! You know I have always loved you. Once Legolas introduced us, I felt your goodness, your strength and courage. I knew we were to be one. I had hoped we might invite Legolas, every now and again, to our bed. To share the sweetness of each between us. He misses me, us."

"Oh!" She wanted to scream. "So you would share your bed, nay, our bed with someone who wishes me dead!"

"Haldirriel, you speak foolishly. He is still your friend. Do you not remember the times we had in Thranduil's kingdom? The hours of pleasure?"

"We were not bonded at the time, if I might remind you!"

"Does that make a difference? We have shared fully with him. Do you not trust my love for you? Do you believe I would leave you? I am sorry. I have failed miserably, if that is your fear."

She wept. "Do you not know how much I love you? When I put my hands on your arms, feel the furrows of your muscles, see your thighs clench in delight, run my tongue down your stomach, feel you in me, filling me, loving me... Sharing now is beyond me. I want you all to myself."

He kissed her deeply, trying to enter her mouth. She kept her lips stiff and tight. He softened the kiss, running his hands through her golden hair, winding the long soft tresses through his hands, caressing her ears. His body drew her closer. He felt her stiffen, but in delight. At last, she opened her mouth and he entered. He felt her shiver and moved his hands slowly down her sides.

She parted her legs. His hands touched her inner thighs, then moved towards her wet opening. Gently, he stroked her. He smiled as she trembled. He bent to suck her but she pulled him up.

"Take me," she whispered. 

"I love you," he replied and took her. Slowly he filled her. Gentle strokes at first as his heat joined hers. She moaned; he continued to kiss her, moving his hands to her breasts. At his touch, her body arched and she cried out. 

"Hold me!" Her hands were on his back and then moved towards his buttocks. He grabbed hers and squeezed both firm globes. Slowly, he moved up and down, his body touched hers, moving across her clitoris, stimulating it beyond reason. Holding her buttocks and pressing firmly against her, his member touched her spot. He felt her tense, grip him tighter, and he stayed there, pressing against it. She shuddered, coming immediately. 

He gave her a moment; let her collect her breathe, let her enjoy the sensations that rippled through her body. Then, he moved slowly, holding her tight, increasing his tempo, shoving in, moving and pushing and stroking every part of her. He could hardly breathe himself; she felt so tight, so wet, so wonderful. Her muscles pulled on him. He came, spurting his seed into her. He held his breath as the waves of passion flowed over, under and through him. He felt her hands on his arms, stroking him. He could hardly breathe. Finally, he touched her lips with his fingers. 

"I love you, Loselleth of Eryn Lasgalen."

"Nay. Never again Loselleth. Now and forever - Haldirriel."


	5. Chapter Five

She felt his touch upon her forehead. Slow, gentle fingers, brushed her hair back. Keeping her eyes closed, she sighed contentedly. She waited to feel the touch of his lips on her forehead. It did not come. A slight movement. 'I should be up,' she thought. 'There is so much to do. We leave for home today.' Another movement and she opened her eyes. 

It was dark, darker than night, yet she sensed a presence. The smell almost gagged her. 'Where am I? This is not our talan.' Putting her hand out in front of her, the fingers touched webbing. It was not Haldir's soft fingers that had grazed her forehead, but a spider's web. She recoiled in horror. Rubbing her hand against her hair to wipe away any remaining webbing, she stopped. Her hand was sticky. She looked down and saw blood covering both her hands. Almost falling in surprise, her heart sickened within her. 

Looking around, she saw them. Elves. Perhaps a hundred of them. They stood shackled to the walls of the cavern. She had leaned her back against one of them while wiping her hair and managed to get his blood on her hands. Terrified, she stepped quickly forward, away from the newly dead body in front of her and fell into another body, this one in the first stages of decay. She gasped and tried to get away from the Elf-clad wall. Spiders crawled back and forth over their dead bodies, weaving their webs. Flies and gnats covered the open wounds. She threw up.

Recovering, she started to move towards what she hoped was the front of the chamber. A low moan caught her attention. Frightened, she moved away from the sound. She heard it again and could not stop herself. She moved towards her left, towards the moan. The light on this side of the chamber was dimmer. She could hardly see, yet she knew someone needed help. Her fingers touched the wall and she walked slowly, never letting her fingers leave the wall, towards the vaguely familiar voice. She flinched as she felt cold flesh. She started to sob. 

"Please," a low voice called next to the body she had touched. "Please help us."

She gasped and moved towards the voice. "Who is it? Who is here?" Her hand touched a face. She tried not to recoil and was rewarded with movement. The face gently nudged her hand. She almost cried, a feeling of familiarity flared in her mind.

"It is Singollo. Please help us."

She woke screaming; Haldir held her tightly, shushing her with gentle words.

"Haldir! Haldir! He is dying! He is captive and he is dying and there is blood everywhere!" She looked down at her hands. Sobbing, she held them up to him. "Where is the blood? They were covered in blood."

"See, _garn nîn_ , there is no blood. You are safe and with me. 

She sobbed piteously and he almost died at the sound. "Who is dying, Haldirriel?" he whispered.

She did not answer.  The frightened look in her eyes terrified him. He held her tighter, beginning to brush her hair from her face. She screamed again and pushed his hand away, wiping her hair as if it were on fire. He could not understand her actions. He tried to calm her but she grew more and more agitated.

Running footsteps sounded below. A moment later, a hand moved the entrance covering away. 

"Legolas!" Haldir cried. His friend stepped quickly to Haldirriel's side. Noting the sheen of sweat on her brow and the terrified look in her eyes, the Silvan Elf ran to the cupboard, returning only an instant later. 

"Here, Loselleth, please drink this."

She pushed it aside, screaming, "He is dying!" Her eyes bore into him and he shivered.

"Please, _melethril nîn,"_ Haldir cried. _"Losto, sedho, hodo."_  Her eyes looked beyond him. 'What could she have seen?' 

Legolas took the cup and held it to her lips, forcing it down. She choked. A small portion entered her. Legolas poured more of the liquid into her mouth. She started to thrash, trying to hit them both, screaming all the while. Legolas once again poured the liquid into her. After a moment, she stilled.

Haldir sat back in bewilderment. "I have never seen her like this."

Legolas passed the cup to Haldir. "I believe this would do you some good, too."

Haldir shrugged and took a small sip, his hand shaking. Giving the cup back to Legolas, he bent and held her close, rocking her and whispering her name. At last, he felt her breath return to normal. "She frightened me, Legolas. I do not understand it."

"Nor do I." He wanted to say something about their lovemaking and the consequences of it, but knew that levity would not be appreciated at this time. He sat on the floor near his friends. "Has she some gift?"

"Nay. None." 

"Let us go into the other room. She needs quiet." They moved into the back of the talan.

"We were speaking nonsense, love phrases. After a time, she fell asleep. I was holding her in my arms, touching her, fondling her hair. She started to struggle in her sleep; I tried to quiet her. She flailed her arms. I held them close, but she would not stop. Her head swung to and fro. Then, she started to scream. I know nothing more than that."

Legolas sat with his head down, brow furrowed as he listened. Haldir sat, bent forward, head held in his hands, worry plain upon his face.

"Did she say any word? Any name?"

"Nay. Wait! She said Sing or Singa... Singollo! That is the name she called out. Why would she speak of Thingol?"

"Because it is not Thingol that she is calling!" Legolas stood up and walked swiftly into the front room. 

Haldir followed, still mystified. "Singollo is the name of Elu Thingol. Why would she call that name?"

She was still asleep, but shivering violently. He ran to her side, taking her in his arms. Legolas knelt next to him. 

"Singollo was her brother. He died during the Battle of the Five Armies!"

~*~

_A/N - 1) Melethril nîn - my love; 2) Losto, sedho, hodo - sleep, be still, lie still; 3)Garn nîn - my own_


	6. Chapter Six

"I was with Thranduil near Ravenhill on the southwestern leg of the Lonely Mountain, fighting goblins; Singollo commanded the group that moved into the valley between the two legs. We lost many Elves there. Ambushers attacked us, coming over the western side of the mountain; we could not help those in the folds. We never found his body."

"All were sure he was dead?" Haldir asked.

"We destroyed almost all of the enemy. Some thought Singollo and his companions were carried off, but Thranduil and his advisors thought not. That perhaps wargs had maimed and eaten them beyond recognition. Too many we found in that state. We searched, of course, but never found him nor his companions."

Haldir shivered. "I had not known Haldirriel had a brother. She never spoke of him."

"His memory ever burns in her heart, but how were you to know? You met long after the battle, long after he was gone. And other events weighed heavy upon Mirkwood and Lórien."

"I must to the Lady and tell her of this. Haldirriel has never dreamt as she did tonight. There may be some sign for us, some message. Mayhap her brother lives."

Legolas shook his head. "If he lives, then a prisoner may be his fate, a prisoner of goblins. I shudder to think of his life in their hands. I will stay with Loselleth. You will be back before morning. Go."

Looking at Haldirriel lying still, Haldir hesitated. She seemed to be at peace. Finally, kissing her brow, he nodded towards Legolas, picked up his sword, bow and quiver and departed.

Legolas sat back. It had been a very long time since he had been alone with Loselleth. He smiled in remembrance. She had been his mentor and friend from before he could run. She had taught him everything he knew, almost taking the place of his lost Naneth.

He kissed her forehead gently, wishing she were awake, yet knowing, if she woke, she would not be pleased to see him. Sighing, he took her hand and lightly stroked it. She stirred; he should drop her hand, he told himself, but he could not.

She opened her eyes and looked long at him. Her smile lifted him beyond thought. Suddenly, her brow furrowed. "Where is Haldir?"

Legolas paused, wondering if he should remind her of her dream. "He is ever the Marchwarden. Though now semi-retired, he thought it of import to tell the Lady Galadriel of your dream."

She took in a breath, then began to shake. "It was so vivid. As if he was really alive. Oh, Legolas!" She wailed and threw herself into his arms.

Surprise mixed with delight as he held her close. He stroked her hair gently, whispering nonsense words. Slowly, he lowered himself towards her face. Lifting her chin with his right hand, he touched the tear tracks, wiping them away with his left. Holding her face between his cupped palms, he moved forward and kissed her forehead again. She continued to weep. He kissed her left cheek, then her right. She shuddered and he paused. Her eyes closed. He kissed each orb, then the tip of her nose. He could not help himself. 

'She is in need of comfort,' he told himself. Gently, he kissed the tear-swollen lips. She shuddered again and he paused, seeing the remembrance of terror in her eyes. 

He kissed her again and felt her relax. Her lips were as he remembered them - full, sensual, soft and supple. Through her terror, he took her mouth. 'By all the Valar!' He had forgotten how quickly the taste of her could arouse him. He pulled her closer to him, feeling the nipples of her breasts firm as he pressed his own chest against hers. The light gown she wore shimmered, revealing everything about her.

He thought of Haldir and shook his head. They had done this before, shared each other, the three of them. Haldir had not minded then; in fact, he had lustily joined in. He would not mind now. 

He stopped. 'I cannot do this. Not with her wounded and he not here to give his permission.'

He held her tighter, willing himself to cool, to be the friend she needed. She sighed and slept.

When morning came, he still held her. He heard footsteps approaching the talan and knew it was Haldir, returned. For a moment, he wondered what his friend would think, then dismissed the thought.

Haldir stepped through the covering cloth and stopped, his eyes wide.

"She is well," Legolas said simply. "She stirred in the middle of the night. But I held her and she slept once again."

Haldir sat on the floor in front of them. "The Lady wishes us to return to Caras Galadhon when Haldirriel is able. She wants to question her, delve into her memory of the dream, if Haldirriel will allow it." He sat quietly, wrapped in thought and memory. At last he spoke. "What was her brother like?"

"Before we speak further," Legolas said, "I think it would be wise if you took her in your own arms. She will not be pleased to awaken in mine. I held her to ease the terror in her heart."

Haldir looked with love at his friend. Then, his mouth twisted in rage. "You once eased my terror by making love to me! She has been drugged. Did you find her easy prey?" He stood, hands clenched, anger seething from him.

"Haldir!" Legolas held up a hand. "Look at her. Does she look as if I have ravaged her? Do you not remember we are friends, Loselleth, you and me? I wanted to take her, to feel her love as once I had known it, but I could not. I would not."

Haldir ran his clenched fist over his lips. "Her name is Haldirriel now. I would remind you of that." 

"Forgive me," Legolas bowed his head and moved away from the sleeping Elleth.

Haldir took her in his arms and held her.


	7. Chapter Seven

They meant to wait another day, give Haldirriel time to recover from the horror of her dream, but she would not hear of it. When she was told the Lady requested her presence, she insisted they leave the same day. 

Walking through the woods, seeing the golden leaves upon the trees, Haldir felt her fëa calm; it released the tension he felt and he relaxed. They walked quietly, savoring the fading beauty of Lórien, speaking in whispers, listening to the trees. 

He wanted to hold her hand, but Legolas strode between them. He swallowed nervously. Trusting Legolas was becoming more and more difficult. Longing for the Wood Elf mixed with his love for Haldirriel. Trusting himself was even more difficult.

He found himself watching them both and realized that a hunger for each was upon him. He closed his eyes, hoping the feeling would dissipate, but it did not. He had stopped, but they continued on, not noting his absence as Haldirriel pointed out a new leaf pattern or stopped to listen to the sound of a waterfall or watched a bird foraging for food.

He watched them moving, their lithe footsteps, their smooth-muscled calves; his cock stirred. Perhaps if he ran on ahead? They had stopped and he blushed, hoping neither would notice his agitated state. 'Agitated!' he thought wryly. 'That is not the only thing I hope they do not notice!'

She walked towards him, a smile upon her face. "My beloved. Why do you tarry? Do you sense danger? The Lady awaits, does she not?"

He cleared his throat. The glow in her eyes bid him tarry, but for reasons other than a mere pause in their journey. He pulled her to him. "You are a vixen. We cannot stop. She does wait, but I would have you now, laid down upon a layer of leaves, your body next to mine," he whispered. "And I would take you fully." He tried to kiss her, but she moved away.

"Do not tempt me, sweet one, for I would the same. But the Lady awaits and I would deign to meet her at last. For a part of your heart has been given to her. Sometimes I think even above the part you gave to me?" Her smile did not reach her eyes. "Have you lain with her?"

He blushed full, his face taking on the hue of Anor at its setting. Surprise and shock overcame him. "I..." he sputtered, "I would not even think of such a thing. She is my queen!" Haldir was more determined than ever to reach Caras Galadhon before night fell. He took her arm and led her forward at a brisk pace, ever southward. 

Legolas had not followed her, but watched, his lips curved in a slight smile. Whisper or no, he could hear every word they said. How he hoped they might reconsider and once again include him in their lovemaking! He ran to catch up to them.

~*~

They quickly approached the gate and entered, heading immediately for the southern and largest tree. When they reached the chamber, located on the highest talan of this great mallorn, Galadriel was already there, waiting for them. She seemed to shimmer in the green, silver and gold that adorned the hall. As always, the beauty of his queen took Haldir's breath. 

Haldirriel stepped forward. "You requested my presence?"

The Lady of the Wood smiled. "I am told you have suffered a grievous wound."

"I am well. I came for wisdom, for a word of insight into the meaning of my dream."

Haldir stood, abashed. He could not understand the boldness of Haldirriel in addressing his Lady; she had not even bowed!

"We will not speak of this here in the open. I would that you would join me in my private chambers?"

Haldirriel nodded and moved forward. Legolas and Haldir stepped out also. 

The Lady Galadriel raised a hand and they both stopped. She moved towards the stairs to her private chambers and Haldirriel followed.

Lord Celeborn came in as she left and warmly greeted the two. "Welcome, son of Thranduil. It is indeed long since we last saw you. And our Marchwarden, Haldir. You are ready for your journey?" He bid them sit.

Haldir looked at him in wonder. Celeborn laughed. "You have not been told that you will be traveling shortly?"

Shaking his head, Haldir took the proffered cup from an Elleth. Legolas gave him a wary glance as he sat and also took a cup. Celeborn held his high. "I would drink to the friendship of our northern kindred."

They drank and he placed his cup upon a table at his side. "I will do what I can to aid you. I have already handpicked your companions. Supplies have been assembled and warmer clothes have been prepared." He turned to Legolas. "Do you still have the Elvish robes that Galadriel and her maidens made for the Fellowship?"

"I do. I brought it with me. It is in Haldir's talan."

"Very good. You will need it where you are going. If I remember correctly, this is how they were first described to you so long ago - "They should serve you well: they are light to wear, and warm enough or cool enough at need. And you will find them a great aid in keeping out of the sight of unfriendly eyes, whether you walk among the stones or the trees."*

"So we are to walk among the stones or the trees?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"Both, I think. You are headed north, past your Adar's kingdom. Even unto the Ered Mithrin." He held up a hand. "Yes. You go beyond Eryn Lasgalen even. To the beginnings of the Forest River; perhaps even beyond, to the Withered Heath." 

At that name, Legolas' eyes widened. "Think you there might still be dragons there?"

"We do not know. Smaug was the last of the great ones, but tales have told of lesser dragons. We do not know." He paused, then smiled. "You, Legolas Greenleaf, will not be traveling without your newfound friend at your side. Gimli, son of Glóin, has been sent for. His father mined the Grey Mountains. He should be of much help. He is expected to arrive within the hour. A fast steed was sent. I understand he dislikes horses?"  
  


Legolas laughed loud and long. "If he comes into Caras Galadhon on a horse, then I will be amazed. And yet, I find I am always amazed when I come into your kingdom, Lord Celeborn." And he bowed low. "Thank you for allowing me this honour."

~*~

A/N - *FOTR (Farewell to Lorien) - JRRT


	8. Chapter Eight

The Lady sat on a simple white lounge chair. Her gown billowed around her bootless feet; Haldirriel noted the exquisite weave and wondered if the Lady of the Wood had made it herself. Haldir had shown her the peerless cloaks she and her maidens had woven for the Fellowship. Her gaze drifted towards the gown; though white, its intricate pattern caught every colour of the rainbow, causing it to shimmer in the breeze. Her dainty, bootless feet lay crossed. She motioned for Haldirriel to sit upon a stool near her. Haldirriel arched an eyebrow and smiled. She did not sit.

The Lady smiled. An Elleth moved forward carrying a mithril carafe and two mithril goblets. The Lady poured the liquid herself. Taking one of the goblets, she handed it to Haldirriel. "If you prefer not to sit here," she motioned towards the stool, "then mayhap it would suit you better to sit here," and she motioned to a chair next to the lounge. 

Haldirriel sat on the chair and took a sip of the wine. 'Very good wine,' she thought, 'better even than King Thranduil's.'

"Of course it is," the Queen said delightedly. "For the vines of Thranduil are cuttings from the vines of Lórien." She laughed to herself.

"So you leave me no privacy whatsoever?"

"Your 'voice' rings loudly. It is difficult to ignore."

Haldirriel blushed. "I am an Elleth of passion. A warrior of Eryn Lasgalen. I have no need to keep my 'voice' quiet."

"Nay, you have not. In fact, all who dwell near your talan know your voice quite well." A twinkle lit Galadriel's eye and Haldirriel found herself blushing again. She had not blushed since before she had come of age!

The Queen looked deeply into her eyes. "I know what you saw, in your dream; I know because I have seen it too. Not your brother. I did not know he had been lost. But many others, many of my kin who battled that day at Ravenhill. Yes, there were Elves from Lórien at the battle. Would they not come when Oropher's heir called them? You are sometimes less than wise, Haldirriel of Eryn Lasgalen. But that is neither here nor there. They are alive. I have imprudently been caught up in the War of the Ring, the defense of Lórien, and my grandchild's future. I had forsaken my kin. Your coming is an awakening."

"I saw many Elves. The walls were clad with their bodies." Haldirriel stopped, shivering. "But you have seen it."

"I have and I have a great boon to ask of you, though, since your brother is one of the captives, you might be more prone to accept the task. Though I have no dominion over you, nor do I expect fealty from an Elleth of Eryn Lasgalen, I deem it likely your sisterly bonds will cause you to consider it."

"You wish me to go to wherever my dream takes me, find my brother and your kin, and bring them back?" She stood, walked to the end of the chamber, and looked out upon the northlands. "Do you know where I am to find them?"

"I do. It appears they are being held in the Dwarven mines of the Ered Mithrin."

Haldirriel turned slowly. "Legolas hates Dwarven mines." A wicked smile lit her face. "Who will you send with me?"

Galadriel bowed in gratitude. "Legolas, of course. And your bond-mate, Haldir. Also, Celeborn has sent for the Dwarf, Gimli. The mountain entombs our people. One of Aulë the Smith's own will be an invaluable guide. Along with a few of my most trusted hunters and trackers. You will leave on the morrow."

"You would send a Dwarf with us?"

"Legolas finds this particular Dwarf to be a true friend. As do I," the Lady said, her own brow arched coolly. "Maps have been gathered, supplies are packed, and your retinue awaits you."

"You do not give an Elleth the opportunity to decline such an invitation?"

The Lady of the Wood smiled. She stood and walked away. The Elleth motioned for Haldirriel to follow her back into the main hall.

Haldir and Legolas stood up when she entered the chamber, happiness on both of their faces. Lord Celeborn stepped towards her, holding his hands out in welcome. "Forgive me for not being here when first you arrived. I was tending to other business, Haldirriel of Eryn Lasgalen."

"Your consort has told me of your works. I am thankful for the diligence the Elves of Lórien proffer." She took his hands in hers and smiled. "You have a wonderful partner, Lord Celeborn. Mayhap someday, my companion and I will emerge as bonded as you."

He bowed, smiling. "Long ages have passed. I would hope you would not have to wait quite so long as I have had to - in order to be as one."

She laughed lightly and hugged the Lord of Lórien. Haldir almost fell off the talan. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Her legs had parted slightly and he knew the gesture for what it was. Putting his hand on her ankle, he lightly encircled it, then gently moved up her calf. He bent and kissed her knee, then lifted her leg and kissed behind the knee. He heard her slight intake of breath and smiled. Moving slowly, he lowered the leg and let his hand slip up her outer thigh. She shuddered imperceptibly and he was glad. Over her hip the hand went and unhurriedly moved to her stomach. Her garment was now scrunched over the little button that centered her belly. He bent and kissed the indentation. His tongue ducked in and she shuddered again. He smiled. Soon she would be ready. 

He moved against her now, untying the dress she wore for the audience and slowly pulled it over her head. He drew his breath in as he watched the fair skin gleam, undulating as she drew in several deep breaths. Nubs that stood firm already tipped her breasts. He took one into his mouth and sucked gently. He heard her lick her lips. After a moment, he turned to the other one and did the same. One strong hand went up to hold the back of her neck and then his body covered hers. Shaking, she held him while he suckled her breast. 

A moan. She was ready. He had not even kissed her - yet. He moved upwards and drew a finger over her lower lip. She stuck out her tongue and licked it. He shook his head. He was rock hard. Slipping his finger in her mouth, she groaned and suckled it. He withdrew it and ran it along her ear up to its tip. She kissed his neck and he died. He could not wait any longer. 

He moved again and kissed her mouth, passionately. Not waiting for her to open her own, he pushed his tongue between the cool, moist lips. He felt her smile and pushed further. Her tongue touched his and swirled around it. The sensation was almost too much for him. Light and hot, it reminded him of another part of her, one that he needed to fill. Trying to control his own urges, he took in a great gulp of air and smiled. 

"Will you have me?"

"Is that what you ask Galadriel?" she asked brazenly.

He pushed himself away from her, anger sparking like flames from his eyes. "Do not speak of her in that fashion!" He stood and walked away.

When he looked back, he saw tears in her eyes. "I am jealous. What further need I say? She is beautiful. She is kind and she has power the like of which I have never known. How am I to think you are not swayed by her, drunk on her beauty?"

In two steps he was upon her again. "You are my beauty. I am drunk on you." And the kiss he gave her made her surge in his arms. 

"Please," she whispered, "take me and show me that I am yours."

He cried aloud. "I cannot show you. It must be in your heart. I must be in your heart. What have I done to be maltreated like this?" 

"It is not you. I am lost. I know you want Legolas. I see it in your eyes when you think I am not looking. And have I not heard your words of praise for your Queen?"

He kissed her tenderly. "Your words regarding my Queen are only spoken to hurt. You know her now; I saw it in your eyes when you left her chamber. You know of her relationship with Lord Celeborn. Nothing you nor I could ever do would separate them." He paused, kissing her lightly. "I love Legolas, as did you, once upon a time. I see his pain and it is mine. This is not the time, I know, but I must ask you soon..."

She shook her head, lowering her eyes. "I do not think you want me."

He stood again. "I want you more than life itself. Not only with this," he held his swollen member in his hand, "but with my heart, my fëa. You do me wrong by tormenting me in this way. Is our bond so tenuous?"

She stood. "Mayhap we waited too short a time. We should have known each other longer"

He stepped back. "You cannot mean that."

"I do. I think you should go to Legolas."

His brow arched. "He does not want only me."

A gentle knock. "Am I interrupting? The Lady suggested I come," a light voice called.

Haldirriel laughed and the laugh held a note of wildness. "Come, Legolas. We were speaking of you."

The Wood Elf entered their talan. He stopped; both his friends were naked. "I interrupt?"

She walked to him. "How intimate were you with Haldir whilst you were in Lórien with the Fellowship, whilst I was in Eryn Lasgalen?"

He sat. "As intimate as we once were. Though," and he smiled broadly, "you were missed."

Haldir shook his head in dismay. Legolas continued. "You are Haldir's very breath. I too missed you, but he would whisper your name." The Elf raised an eyebrow. "It was... disconcerting."

She laughed in that clear bright way that Haldir so loved. He stepped towards her, holding his hands in front of him, beseeching her to accept him. She turned from Legolas, eyes sparkling, and fell into his arms. He held her close, whispering her name over and over. 

"Like that," Legolas said merrily. 

Haldir knelt, pulling her with him and kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around his.

"Perhaps I should leave?"

She giggled. Haldir sighed. 

"I too miss him," she said quietly. "Would you mind?"

Haldir's eyes widened. "Tonight?"

"We know not where we will be nor what circumstance will present in a very short time. I think it is time I stopped being asinine, for that is what I have been. Besides, we will have a Dwarf with us!"

Legolas drew in a quick breath. She held her hand out and he lay next to her.

"You are over-clothed, friend," Haldir joked.


	10. Chapter Ten

Already one day and a night had passed since their audience with the Queen of the Galadhrim. They had not left the guest talan since they had entered it. At first, once the invitation had been made, unease filled them. She had stepped out of the common room and put on a robe. Haldir also put on leggings. Food had been brought to them and they had sat and ate quietly. Haldirriel was in no mood to speak. Once Legolas was with her, she was not sure what to do or to say and Haldir respected her feelings. 

Legolas prattled on about a place called Ithilien and its beauty. As he spoke, the Wood Elf's face shone and Haldir felt heat cover his own body. He gestured about the height of the mountains, the warmth of the rivers, the riot of colour and scent from herbs, spices, orchards and fields. He told of the men of Gondor and his new King. 

Haldir smiled. 'I wonder what Thranduil thinks, what with his son a prince and all, bowing to a man?' But Haldir had met that man and knew him to be a true descendant of the Faithful; it shone about him, the gift of the Edain to those of Númenor who proved devoted. 

When they had finished their meal, Haldirriel went into their bedchamber. Haldir smiled to Legolas. He lit candles and opened the oils. Legolas took a deep breath, but Haldir took his hand and rubbed it gently against his cheek. 

"It will be like old times, my friend," he whispered. "And yet, better. We have learnt much, these months since we bonded. I hope you will feel the joy too."

She came out; the light robe still covered her. Haldir stepped forward and took her into his arms. "You are beautiful, my own, so very beautiful. Would you sit here?"

She stepped down into Legolas' waiting arms. She shivered and he quickly pulled back, holding his hands out in front of him. She gave a quick laugh and kissed him lightly, then leaned back against the pillows and waited. Haldir sat next to her. He touched her hair, ran his hand down her cheek, then pulled her tightly to him. He kissed her on her nose and she smiled. 

"Will we go back to our younger days? Will you pretend that naught has happened since first we three coupled?"

Haldir laughed. "We can never go back to that, my own, for our own coupling has no match. Yet, I would bring more to our lovemaking; I would bring a dear friend." He touched Legolas lightly, then took his arm and pulled Legolas forward so that the Wood Elf's body draped over part of Haldirriel's. Legolas did not move. He lay there waiting. 

She ran her hand down his arm and smiled up at him. "Well I remember the strength of your embrace, friend. Are you not able to hold me the way you used to do? Has some mishap occurred that robs you of your strength?"

"The only mishap is my respect for you and for Haldir. I would hold you close and let you feel these arms about you, feel my lips upon yours, and hear your cries in my ear."

Haldir moved closer on her right side. "And I would hold you from this side, my own, and kiss this ear here," and he touched her ear, his tongue followed his lips, and she arched towards him. 

Legolas kissed her other ear and followed Haldir's lead, his tongue tickling her left ear.  She moaned quietly. 

Haldir smiled at Legolas and bent low and took her nub into his mouth; gently and methodically he suckled it. Legolas smiled and did the same to her other nub. Swirling their tongues about the entire breast, then suckling again. Then Haldir took her breast in his hand and cupped it, holding it up, caressing it. She shivered as Legolas followed his lead again. They both suckled deeply and she moaned louder now. 

Moving a little further over her body, Haldir felt his member touch her thigh, causing her to arch again. Legolas ran his hand down her stomach. Then he took his finger and sucked it and ran it over and into the button in her belly. She moaned again, swallowing hard. 

Haldir kissed her lightly on the neck, then moved further down, kissing her collarbone and then her breast again. He moved down and lightly batted Legolas' hand away and kissed her belly button, drawing the little thing into his mouth and suckling it. She thrashed about for a moment and he relented.

Legolas left her button and moved further down. He moved his hand to her hip and then to her thigh. His hand was soft and smooth and she relished the touch of it. He kissed the area right above her hood and she took his hair in her hand, holding it tightly. 

Haldir continued to suckle her breast, but after a moment, he moved up again and kissed her throat, pulling on it, suckling and then gently biting it. She screamed, for at the same moment, Legolas touched her inner thigh. 

No longer being able to contain himself, Haldir moved over her and took her mouth into his. His kiss spiraled from warmth to heat as his tongue moved over her lips, begging entrance. She opened her mouth and he plunged in, licking and sucking and biting her tongue, her lips, and the corners of her mouth. His member rubbed against her thigh as he moved. 

Legolas continued to stroke her thigh, then he bent down and ran his tongue along it. Tears sprang to her eyes and Haldir kissed them away. 

"A moment, Legolas," he cried. Legolas stopped his ministrations and moved up, lying next to her and gently kissing her neck. 

She took in a few shuddering breaths. "Thank you," she whispered. "I had forgotten how incredible the feeling is."

Haldir stood and brought over a flagon of wine; he poured a small portion into his mouth and then leaned over and kissed her, letting it dribble slowly into her mouth. She arched up and took his lips and bit the lower one, sucking on it and moaning.

Legolas laughed and bit her neck and called her a minx. She turned to him and took his lips and held them, then pushed her tongue between them and ravaged his mouth. His eyes opened in surprise and he returned the passion. 

Haldir moved to her thigh. So beautiful and graceful, firm and white. Heavily he sighed and kissed the inner wall. He felt her jump and smiled. She would be hard put to keep the kiss she now shared with Legolas.

Legolas took her head in his hands and held her close; his heart beat wildly and he knew she could hear it from the smile upon her face. He had forgotten the joy of their coupling. Kissing her hair and carding it through his fingers, he once again took her mouth, kissing and suckling and pushing his tongue into its depths. 

"More," she cried when he gave her a moment to breathe.

Haldir slid one lubricated finger in slowly and she cried out louder.  Letting her adjust to it, he held it there for a moment. Then he took his finger all the way out, and pushed it back in again. Giving her anus time to get used to this, he waited again. Then he slid a second finger in. 

Legolas continued to suckle her mouth, his hands moving over the nubs of her breast, while he waited for Haldir to prepare her.

Eventually, the time came. She was ready. "Please," she cried aloud. "I can take no more. Please." Haldir could feel the wet between her legs running down towards his fingers. When her anus relaxed enough to allow the head of his cock to pop into her, he signaled to Legolas. Haldir turned her slightly onto her side. Gently, he pushed the tip into her. She stiffened momentarily and he kissed her shoulders, then her back. He moved forward again. This time, there was no trouble entering. He popped in and she clenched tightly around him. He bit his own lip to keep from screaming. 

Legolas moved forward, lifted her leg and moved her labia aside, licking around her vulva. She was too stimulated to touch it directly, but he knew, if he waited, she would be ready. She began to moan frantically. He pushed a finger into her wet vagina and felt the warmth and her muscles pulling on it. He slid another finger in next to the first finger. She moaned again and he found himself shivering.  

Haldir let her body adjust. Taking his time, he moved slowly in and out, in and out. Eventually she was ready for more. He pushed in as far as he was able. A sound escaped his lips and he bit them again. Holding her body close to his, slowly, he pulled her on top of him. She shuddered, knowing what would happen next and relishing the idea.

Legolas moved on top of her. She cried aloud and swallowed several times. He put his thick cock into her, slowly and gently. After it was fully sheathed, he lay there for a moment, completely still. Haldir too had stopped moving. The three friends lay there feeling the exquisite sensations upon their body parts. Haldir's cock throbbed against her anus and Legolas' cock filled her, feeling her throbs against him. 

Haldir kissed the back of her neck and Legolas kissed her breast. She almost swooned. 

Haldir startled Legolas. He put a finger into her vagina, laying it next to Legolas' cock. The warmth and throbbing of both the cock and her hole was driving Haldir near to distraction. 

Legolas shuddered at the shock of Haldir's move and held her close. They lay another moment, then Haldir removed his fingers, bent his knees and began to push slowly but forcefully into her; Legolas hissed and pushed into her more deeply. She felt her spot touched, then stroked by Legolas' cock and she screamed louder. 

The rhythm was set. In out and out, faster and faster, both of them moving to compliment the other. Sensation ran thorough each of them, filled their entire bodies and moans filled the talan. She felt her breath catch and she could no longer breath. Shuddering she came over and over, her body arching and thrashing and savoring, drinking, and spilling over every moment of joy. Another moment and Legolas followed her and then Haldir. 

Her teeth chattered, but Haldir held her even tighter. Legolas kissed her lips. After many moments, Legolas turned towards the side and slipped off her. Haldir had already grown limp and fallen out. He quickly drew a cover over them and lay with his head in the crook of her neck. He heard Legolas panting on the other side of them and smiled. It was good to be together again. 

After many moments, she stood, went to the brazier and brought back warm, wet cloths. They spent some time cleaning each other, then Haldir went to the cool box and brought back sugared grapes while Legolas brought a carafe of wine and some glasses. They sat and ate and laughed and shared memories.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The night was wearing on and quiet had settled over the talan. Legolas had sprawled on the floor; Haldirriel lay quietly on the settle; Haldir paced up and down before them. 

At last, Legolas grabbed his ankle as he walked past for the hundredth time. "Stay. Be at peace. What ails you?"

Haldir looked down at his friend.  He took a deep breath. "You." He looked at Haldirriel. "I would take him." Longing filled his eyes.

"Then take him, my love. May I watch?"

Haldir smiled and knelt before Legolas. "Of course. And, if you feel inclined, you may join us."

Legolas pulled him down by the neck, brought their lips together in a fierce kiss, and moved his hands wildly over Haldir's body. The kiss was not gentle; his tongue stirred against Haldir's lips and finally the Lórien Elf opened his mouth. Legolas sighed and thrust his tongue in, moving it about, sucking on Haldir's tongue, and pulling on his lips with his teeth. Haldir moaned loudly. 

He took Legolas' head between his hands and held it tight, thrusting his tongue into Legolas' mouth and sucking on it, pulling on it and caressing it with his own. Legolas sighed again and pulled Haldir on top of him. He felt Haldir shiver and his body responded in like manner.

Slowly his hands moved from Haldir's shoulders down his back and touched his buttocks. Haldir jumped but Legolas held him tight. He started to massage the globes, relishing the smooth skin, the rounded firmness of them. He held them tighter, then ran his nails over them. Haldir squirmed, but he would not release him.

Legolas twined his legs around Haldir's pulling his body even closer and noting that his friend's member was hard and hot. He groaned as they touched. 

Haldir writhed. Legolas held tight. The kissing never stopped. When breath was needed, Legolas released him, but immediately, his lips were upon Haldir's within a moment. He noticed Haldir's shaking body, and held it even tighter. 

"Please," Haldir cried. The feel of the Wood Elf's body against his, so long bereft of the longed-for touch, filled him to overflowing with joy. "I needed you so."

Legolas smothered him in soft kisses, on his cheeks, his chin, his nose. Then he moved to Haldir's neck and continued to lick and kiss everything in his path. Wriggling lower, he felt the nubs of Haldir's nipples rise and harden. He took one into his mouth and pulled on it, gently at first, then harder. Finally, he bit it. Haldir screamed. Legolas relented and took the other nipple in his mouth. He sucked and laved it and then bit again. Haldir arched upwards. Neither Elf could be hotter nor harder. 

"Take me," Haldir cried. But Legolas was not ready, not yet. He had waited for this moment for three years. Since Haldir had become angered at his relationship with Aragorn. He would not take him quickly. His breathing grew erratic and his eyes brightened, but he would not give in. Not yet.

He pulled Haldir over and lay on top of him. Taking Haldir's hips in his hands, he moved them, grinding himself against Haldir's member. He moved lower and licked Haldir's shaft. Haldir's cries rent the night. Slowly, ever so slowly, Legolas licked the shaft, beginning at the top, winding his tongue around the head and then slowly down the front. Then he brought his tongue up the back of it and Haldir shuddered. Legolas smiled and took the Elf's balls into his mouth, moving them back and forth with his tongue, sucking on them wildly. Haldir stilled, holding his breath, trying not to cry out, but he could not. 

"Now! Take me now! Please!" the Elf cried. "Please." All thought of him taking Legolas had vanished.

Legolas thought he would burst himself, but he had other things still planned. Too many nights he had lain awake thinking of this moment. Haldirriel passed him the jar. He looked up at her and smiled. She was radiant and, for a moment, he thought to abandon Haldir and take her, but he did not. 

He covered his fingers with the oil and then moved upwards, kissing Haldir passionately. After a moment, he pushed his finger in. Haldir arched and groaned and almost bit him, but Legolas continued to finger fuck him. Another moment and he pushed in his second finger. The heat was incredible. Legolas lay upon Haldir holding him tightly with one hand while his fingers moved and caressed the insides of Haldir. The Elf moaned wildly. At last, Legolas touched the spot. Haldir keened loudly. 

Haldirriel knelt next to him and took Haldir's mouth with hers. Legolas smiled and concentrated on Haldir's lower body. He put in another finger, moving and touching and fucking Haldir. 

The Lórien Elf gasped. "Stop! I cannot. I cannot stand this. Please," he begged, "Please. Do not toy with me."

Legolas relented. He took out his fingers, lifted Haldir's legs and slowly entered him. The Elf below him shuddered and sobbed. 

Haldirriel took Haldir's shaft in her hand and began to slowly pull and massage it. Legolas smiled as his friend arched further, his groans filling the night. He bent over and kissed Haldirriel. Taking her tongue in his mouth, he swirled it about. She sighed and kissed him back, swirling her tongue around his and humming all the while.

As the haze of lust filled Haldir, his fingers found Haldirriel's cunt and seized it. She moaned into Legolas' mouth. Haldir's fingers played in her wetness, stroking her spot and sending her into spasms of ecstasy. She came quickly.

Haldir screamed as Legolas thrust deeply, scorching Haldir's spot with the heat of his lust and Haldir came, spurting over Haldirriel's hand. 

Legolas let go of her mouth and thrust once, twice, and came hard, pushing and shoving into Haldir's hole until his shuddering stopped. 

The talan lay quiet, only soft breathing filled the night air. Galadriel smiled as Celeborn delved into her heat. The screams from the guest talan had stirred her blood beyond memory and she had attacked Celeborn. He had responded. 

~*~

"Although I would spend more time with you, I note the signals telling Gimli has arrived. I should have been there and must apologize profusely, else the Dwarf begin our journey together with ill will," Legolas stood and stretched. Grabbing his leggings, he quickly thrust his legs into them, tied them up, caught the tunic Haldir threw him, and blew a kiss at both of them. "I am most grateful." His smile filled his face and the talan. Then he was gone.

"I think I will never tire of his entrances and exits," Haldirriel laughed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Haldir watched as his friend, 'Nay,' he thought to himself, 'my lover,' walked through the glade towards the home of the Lady Galadriel. Turning, he noted that she had plaited her hair again and was pulling her leggings up. With one swift motion, he stood in front of her, his hand firmly pressed against her thigh, preventing the offending cloth from moving further up her body. He smiled when he saw the startled look upon her face. "Did you think we were finished, my beloved?" 

She smiled coyly and he wondered whether she was more beautiful in the morning or in the evening. His other hand clenched her other thigh and then both hands moved along her skin and to her backside, cupping the soft globes. He rejoiced at the shudder that went through her. Using her buttocks, he pulled her to him, tightly, an indrawn breath the only sign that he wanted her. He felt her naked breasts against his and the hard nipples lying against his bare chest. He cursed the fact that he had already put on his own leggings. 'At least,' he thought wryly, 'I have no boots on yet.'

If he thought he was hard before, the feel of her raised nipples caused him to turn to granite. The pressure was intense. He had wanted to gently assault her, but wondered if he had the will to hold himself together for even another moment. The urge to enter her immediately was overwhelming.

He moaned as she pressed her body to his, sensually moving against him. He knew she felt it; knew his state of arousal did not escape her. He heard a light chuckle and grimaced. "Ever is my spirit known to you," he whispered. As he unplaited her hair, he ran his tongue along her left ear, then breathed on it. Another shudder passed through her body. He laved the ear from lobe to tip, then took the tip in and sucked gently. Her moans filled the talan. He moved his head to her right and sucked the lobe, then moved along to her ear's tip, laving the entire object with small licks, then sucking the tip. He felt her legs give out and cried in triumph, "You are mine! You will always be mine!" 

He picked her up and moved her down to the pillow-strewn talan floor. Depositing her gently, he roughly removed his own leggings, then lay down atop her. Her wet cunt left no doubt that she was as aroused as he; he pushed into her warmth and stopped, holding his breath, feeling the heat and exquisite clenching of her muscles around him. 

Shaking, he took her mouth and plundered it. "I am sorry," he shuddered, "I was mistaken. You are not mine; I am yours." And hot tears fell against her face. 

"Is that so bad, my love, that it would bring tears to your eyes?" he heard her ask, but he could not answer as a sob shook his very being. 

"Never had I thought to be one with any," he gulped. "You fill me and make me whole. I had not even known I was bereft of love nor comfort. But now, the lack brings me near to despair, if I think upon it. I am saved by your love." He hissed in joy mingled with grief. "If I had never found you..." The tears fell harder.

He felt her wiping them away with her soft fingers. He had lost his hardness in the swell of emotions and lay quietly in her arms. Her fingers, twining through his hair, comforted him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sometimes," she said, "you frighten me by your passion. And I speak not of the passion of your body, my love, but of your mind and your spirit. They overwhelm me." She had been frightened, deeply, by the grief she felt emanating from him. She had not been surprised when his member had softened. Though her body was still inflamed, the depths of his emotions gentled her. "Mayhap you doubted my love?"

She felt him tense, open his eyes wide, and stare into hers. "Nay, my beloved. I doubted I would ever find such a love," he sighed. She bent and kissed his lips. 

"The Valar themselves could not keep you from me," he continued. She held him tightly. "Fate could not be so cruel as to leave such a being alone for all eternity." She smiled. "You are fated to be mine, unlucky one, and I, unworthy one, am fated to be yours." 

She put her finger over his lips to stop his words. "You are the unlucky one, my dearest Haldir, for I am jealous, willful, and not to be taken lightly. I will share you with Legolas, but no other. Do you understand?"

His eyes widened. He nodded and kissed her back, but the kiss was no longer chaste; his heat had returned as soon as she kissed him. His tongue moved towards her lips, licking them, pushing into them to move them out of the way. He needed to taste her. Her lips parted and he touched the insides of them, then ran his tongue over her teeth, and into the heat of her mouth. He sucked her tongue, relishing the feel of it, thinking of its counterpart in her nether regions. The thought was more than he could endure. He put his hand upon her cunt and gently rubbed it. 

She moaned into his mouth, dragging her tongue against his and sucking it heatedly. She let him touch her all over; moving his hand from her hair and feeling it cup her buttocks, while the other ministered to her want. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and she sucked on them, knowing where they would next be found. Joy filled her.

Shivering, she moved towards his nipples and took one into her mouth, laving it and sucking it vigorously. She loved the moan she heard coming from him. Then, he entered her backside. She felt the fingers moving in gentle rhythm. Her body soared and arched towards his. His tip touched her and she quieted, waiting for him to enter her. Gently, he pushed inside, his fingers still in her other hole. The feeling of completeness was intense. 

He stopped, as he always did, and waited for her to breath again. When he felt her recovering, he began to move, slowly at first, his fingers continuing to touch her as his member delved deeper. Her face reddened in delight as the blood surged from her cunt to the rest of her body. If he did not quicken his pace, she felt she would die. 

She heard him chuckle; knew that he felt her need and was teasing her. She bit his shoulder and he squirmed. 

"If that is your wish, my Lady," he laughed, "then I will fulfill it." With that, he pushed deeply into her, then pulled out again, but slowly, ever so slowly till she thought she would scream. 

"No," her breath shuddered, "stay inside me. Fill me. Use me."

He pushed in again harder and deeper. Then pulled out quickly, and shoved in once again. His fingers in her anus kept moving and driving her mad. She screamed as she came, her body shivering as passion and lust engulfed her. Sobbing, she tried to hold him closer, but another swift motion and she felt him shudder and come forcefully. She still quivered in his grasp. Her sobs quieted as he slumped against her. She drew in a ragged breath. "The Valar have endowed you with many gifts, my beloved," she whispered. "And you are truly mine as I am yours." She sighed and let her head fall back into the pillows. 

He gently moved his fingers from inside her and let his member fall from her, but he did not leave her. He lay upon her, his fingers moving to her lips. She pulled one in and sucked on it. "I do not know what is better," she sighed contentedly. "Your love or your passion."

"They are one and the same, my love, when it comes to you. I cannot separate them."

"Then do not try, my beloved." She kissed the fingers and sighed. Within moments, she slept. 

He moved off her and lay to her side. His arms encircled her. Tears welled up again. He loved her deeply, knew she was his completely, and slept.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

She smiled as she felt his fingers move slowly up from her chin to her nose to her forehead. Like tiny little footsteps... Footsteps! She shuddered violently and opened her eyes. A spider crawled over her face and into her hair. She screamed and tried to move her hand to swipe it away, but her hand was chained. She looked at the chains in panic. She tried to move her other hand and found it too was chained. Looking about her, she saw dimly that she was in the cave, the cave where her brother was held prisoner. As she moved her head, she saw that more Elves had been added to the hideous collection. More also had died since last she was here. She sobbed bitterly. How had it come to this, that she herself was now prisoner of the goblins? Looking wildly about, she found him, Singollo, still chained to the wall, but looking gaunter and whiter than when she had first found him, here amongst the dead and dying. She called his name, softly, but he did not move. She called again, this time a little louder, and he stirred. 

"Loselleth? Run," his voice croaked. She watched him try to swallow and sobbed. "Run else you are caught too."

"Too late, sweet brother," she cried, " but the Lady of the Woods is sending help. Be strong."

She felt the tiny legs crawling up her stomach and looked down. At least five spiders were slowly weaving their webs as they came closer and closer to her face. Again, she screamed, this time as loudly as she could. "Spiders! Spiders!"

"What is wrong with her?" Legolas cried as Haldir held her to him. "What manner of dream is this that keeps her locked into it? Shall we call the Lady Galadriel?"

"Nay, and we dare not wake her. What is she saying?"

"I cannot understand it. Spies here, I think."

"Spies. Spies here in the Golden Wood? I cannot believe it. The Lady would know." Gimli fumed.

"It makes no sense," Legolas agreed. "You are right, Gimli. Galadriel would know, would have warned us. The guard would have been called. Even with the Ring of no more use, she has not lost her other powers."

Haldir started to whisper into her ear. "Haldirriel, wake up, my love. I am here and will protect you. Please, wake."

She suddenly grasped him and held on tightly, moaning piteously. He whispered again, "It is I, Haldir. And Legolas is here too. We will help you. Come back to us."

Legolas knelt next to her, taking his example from Haldir, and whispered, "You are in the Golden Wood. There is naught that can harm you. Trust in your friends." 

She opened her eyes. Haldir's brows creased in pain. Her eyes were unfocused, cloudy, and full of fear. "Listen to me," he whispered again, holding her ever more closely. "There are no spies here, beloved. You are safe. Wake now."

She blinked and shrieked. "Haldir! Haldir, we must get away. There are spiders everywhere. Help me! Help me!" 

His heart broke within him. "Nay, my beloved. You are safe. There are no spies..."

"Spiders," Legolas' soft cry pulled Haldir's eyes away. The Silvan Elf was white and pale as niphredil. "She speaks of spiders, Haldir, not spies!" 

Haldir turned away from the Elf's eyes and focused again on Haldirriel. "My love, you are safe," he said again. She closed her eyes, then opened them and he wanted to cry aloud. She was back; Haldirriel had returned to him. Her eyes were clear and bore into him.

"You saw Singollo?"

She nodded.

"He is still alive."

She nodded again.

"We leave in the morning, if you are ready? Gimli is with us now. The warriors are assigned and ready."

She nodded and this time, tears fell. "He is so sick. They have done things to him. I know not what. But he is bruised from head to foot. Blood seeps from his wounds and the spiders lick it. They build their houses in his hair." Her chin quivered. "Oh Haldir!" she sobbed and buried her face in his chest. 

"Spiders?" Legolas asked.

Haldirriel nodded. "Oh!" She looked up into her friend's face. "Not those spiders, Legolas. Not the Great Spiders of the Necromancer. Cave spiders. About this size," and she held up her hand, her forefinger and thumb touching. "Large, but not the Great Spiders."

He sighed, relieved. "Let me give you some wine." He rose and filled a goblet and brought it back to her. "Drink this."

She smiled up at him, tears caught in her eyelashes. He smiled and shivered. "I do not like spiders."

"Oh!" Her eyes grew wide. "They were baby spiders, Legolas! Babies!" And she hid her face in Haldir's tunic, sobbing wildly. 

Legolas turned away, went to the talan's entrance, and looked out. Gimli, stepped behind him, placed his hand on his shoulder, and remained silent.

"Gimli. I would not take you into this. You know the tales from your father's time in Mirkwood. Your father and his friends barely escaped with their lives."

"Do you think that would stop me from being with you when you needed me?" the Dwarf asked gruffly. He laughed. "I've been wondering if the size of those critters were what Glóin said. He had a tendency to exaggerate. As most Dwarves do." The smile grew.

Legolas turned to his friend, his eyes still wide. "They are bigger than anything he has told you, Gimli. The spiders near father's stronghold were nowhere near the size of those closer to the Necromancer's tower. Those spiders I battled when on patrol. Huge, wily things. I do not relish the thought of meeting up with them again. I had wondered where they went to, knowing my people could not have killed them all."

"I suppose they went north."

"Aye, north and still with mischief."

"And in cahoots with Yrch too. We shall have to learn to count further than forty-three."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"You look like you have seen a Vala."

"I have, Legolas. I have just come from the Lady of the Wood. She kissed... I showed her the locket I keep her hair in. She spoke to me of..." The Dwarf blushed furiously. "Enough of that." His voice turned brusque. "Let us be away now."

"We are waiting upon Loselleth. She forgot something." The Elf looked up towards the talan as Haldirriel quickly descended. 

Haldir tried to hide a scowl. How often had he asked the Silvan Elf to call her by her bonded name? 

"I am ready," she said breathlessly. "I am sorry for the delay."

Haldir nodded curtly and turned, determined to keep his anger under control. Or was it jealousy? A hiss slipped out. Haldirriel heard and turned with a questioning look. He shrugged and motioned for them to start.

The company set out, following the Marchwarden as he headed north. Legolas rode at Haldir's right hand while Haldirriel rode at his left. The Dwarf good-naturedly rode behind with an Elf on his left. The other ten followed in like manner. The first ten leagues were easy enough through the mighty forest of Lórien; though it was a heartbreaking ride as many Elves came out to watch the company pass; some waved, others ran forward with tokens of hope. All knew Haldir's mission was to find lost Elves. Many in the crowd had family lost during the Battle of Five Armies and other conflicts; many of those lost had never been found. Hope flared, yet Haldir pondered. They were, after all, going solely on a dream.

Finally breaking out upon the grasslands, they rode for another hour, at last making camp at the end of the foot of Fanuidhol. The great mountain peak loomed over them in darkness as Anor set behind it. 

The journey of at least one hundred fifty leagues would take them close to nine days to complete and Haldir had hoped to get these first leagues over and done with, but they decided not to tax their horses too much and had only covered about sixteen leagues. "We will cross the Ninglor and then cross the Langflood at the Old Ford," Haldir said as they settled down by the fire. Pickets had been set and the horses tended. "If our timing is good, we may stay the night with Grimbeorn, if that meets your approval. They say he is as great a man as his father before him. I would very much like to meet him."

"So would I. Ever was his father helpful to the Elves of the Woodland Realm. Tomorrow, though," Legolas said, "we should make better time. The ground is flat and firm all the way to the LoegNingloron. We should pass west of them. We do not want to get caught in the swamps that lie where it joins the Anduin."

"If all goes well, we should reach the Ninglor in two day's time." Haldir agreed.

"Why are you talking about if all goes well," the Dwarf said gruffly. "There is naught to hamper our way; Yrch are destroyed, the eagles fly nearby, men colonize the area. Cannot you smell the [Kheled-zâram](http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/k/kheledzaram.html)? Does not it excite your blood to be so close to it?"

Legolas smiled broadly, pleased that Gimli was comfortable enough to call Mirrowmere by its Dwarven name in front of the Elves of Lórien. "I had forgotten, friend, that we are indeed within smelling distance of that great lake by the Dimrill Dale."

Haldir looked up in surprise. "We are more than thirty leagues from the Dale. How can you possibly smell the waters?"

Turning to his friend, Legolas put his hand on his shoulder. "Cannot you still smell the leaves of the mellyrn though we are now twenty leagues past Lórien's borders?"

Flinching at the touch and the emotions it brought with it, Haldir sighed. "Forgive me, Master Dwarf. I understand."

There was a moment of companionable silence, then Gimli took out a pipe. Haldir's eyes widened. "I had forgotten that ghastly habit."

Legolas ignored Haldir's comment and asked, "When we leave Grimbeorn's lands, could we cut through Eryn Lasgalen? My Adar would send some of our people with us. We know how to fight the Great Spiders."

"I think we should not," Haldirriel interrupted. "I am sorry, Legolas. I know it has been some time since last you saw Thranduil - but I know not exactly where the cave is. We should start where the River Greylin meets the Langflood, go across the foothills of the Ered Mithrin, and then cross the Forest River. If we have not found the cave by then, we must cross to the Withered Heath and search there."

"This will take longer than a fortnight," Gimli groused. "Perhaps I will ride to the Dale now, before we retire for the night, for I could be old and grey before we return!"

"If you would agree, Gimli, I would like to view it myself one day," Legolas smiled.

Looking at the Dwarf in shock, Haldir stood. "It would be madness to go at night and thirty leagues!"

"He teases you, Haldir. You will learn all too soon that a Dwarf likes to tease. Beware," and the broad smile that Legolas flashed at Gimli was rewarded by a nod of the Dwarf's head. 

"There are many caves, Haldir," Gimli's voice, though deep, was subdued. "My fathers spent many long lives in those hills. Did not the Lady Galadriel give us some clue as to where we might find this particular cave?"

"She did not," Haldirriel said. "I have seen the caves themselves, in my dreams, but never have I seen the outside."

"Then we will go by smell. Yrch and spiders have their own scent," Legolas spoke as quietly as his friend had. "We will use it against them."

"I smell a more pleasant scent," Haldirriel whispered as she leaned over against Haldir as he sat. He stiffened. "What?" she asked, disconcerted.

"Forgive me. We have a long journey ahead of us." He raised his voice. "We will break camp two hours before first light. Turn in now." 

The fire was banked, pickets were changed, and the camp settled for the night. Haldirriel lay in stunned silence.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

She woke before dawn. He was not next to her. She looked all about their camp. He was nowhere to be seen. She walked towards the east, following his tracks, and after a half-hour, she was ready to turn back. She must have missed his return trail. Telltale light streaked the eastern sky as she turned, but what caught her attention was the silhouetted Elf in the field off to her right. She knew that frame, had held it many a time, and wanted to hold it now - badly. She felt the blood rushing to her face and to other parts of her body. The cold rebuke of the previous night did nothing to diminish the need she felt. Trembling slightly, she walked noiselessly towards him. He did not hear, did not move, and she wondered. When she had almost reached him and he still had not turned, panic rose in her stomach. 

As if sensing her fear, he turned. "Why are you here? The camp must be up by now. You need to prepare for travel."

"So do you, Haldir. You were not assigned watch this night. Why are you here?" She sidled closer to him, tiptoed to kiss his lips and stepped back, quickly. Hurt and anger flared, replacing lust and love. "I smell him on you!"

Haldir turned from her, head bent upwards. "Legolas and I watched the last of the stars."

Confused and hurt, she stood still. "I would have watched them with you."

"There was no time. It just happened." He turned, walked past her, and headed towards the camp. 

Sobbing, her legs gave way and she sat, unceremoniously, upon the cold grass. "What have I done?" 

A moment later, Legolas joined her. She had heard him, knew it was he, but she refused to look at him. 

"The grass is cold," he quipped.

She refused to be baited. 

"The stars are all gone."

Still, she sat, silent.

"Is there some purpose for your sitting here, alone?"

At that, she turned on him. "You are the reason I am alone," she spat. "Why did you come with us? What use are you here?"

Legolas sat, leaned back, his hands holding him up. "We stood and watched the stars, Loselleth. That is all. I did not take him from you. He loves you, as do I."

"He shows it not."

The Elf smiled and leaned up. He ran his hand over her hair. Then, very gently, he lifted it and kissed the exposed part of her neck. 

She went rigid. "I need not you."

"I need you."

She heard the laughter in his voice. "You need him. I am just an obstacle."

"Oh, Loselleth. You are so very wrong. You are much needed. By both of us."

She felt him before she saw the movement; he was over her in a moment, holding her tightly and ravaging her mouth. The heat that filled her from her encounter with Haldir betrayed her and her body responded eagerly to the Wood Elf. Her mouth opened and took him in, sweet and clean as the woods themselves. Her moans filled the early morning air, but she did not care. She pulled him tighter, closer, and ran her hands through his hair. She pulled away, for a moment, gasping for air, then, lunged again into his sweetness. She felt him against her and shivered in anticipation. They had not been alone in an age, not since she had sworn herself to Haldir, but passion and lust overwhelmed her. 

Joy filled him as she pulled him close. Through her tunic, he cupped her breast in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the nipple. He felt her shudder and responded to her kiss, letting her fill his mouth with her tongue. Too long since last they had lain together. Alone. She had taught him everything he knew, but he had learned other things since last they coupled. A laugh burbled from him at the excited thought of surprising her.

She pulled back from him. "You laugh at me, Elf-child?" Then she bit him. 

He shook. Never had she done such a thing before. He yelped when she lowered her head, pushed his tunic up to bunch under his throat, and bit his nipple. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms behind her. "You vixen! When did you ever...?" He would not surprise her; she had surprised him!

She did not struggle; she let him hold her arms down tightly. Still, his tunic was pushed up; she raised herself and, once again, bit him, twisting the nipple in her teeth. He yelped again. She started laughing.

He pulled her closer, tearing at her tunic and pulling it over her head. "You have asked for this!" He licked her neck, suckled the tip of her ear, then licked down to the firm breast on her right side, then sucked it in. She shivered and moaned. He sucked harder; as she stilled, he bit her, holding the nipple gently between his teeth and twisting it. He saw her bite her lip to hold the cry back, but he would be the victor! He let the right breast go and attacked her left. He laughed as she clenched her teeth. He gave the nipple a gentle shake. When she refused to yield, he grabbed her cunt, and held it tight. She screamed in delight and he whooped.

"Son of an Orch!" Haldir pulled him off her, pulled him to his feet, and landed a blow on the Wood Elf's chin. "How dare you?" The scream rent the air. Again, Haldir hit Legolas. 

Haldirriel quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to put herself between the two Elves. They fought wildly, paying no heed to her. She screamed at them, called them by name, but by now they were rolling in the grassland, tearing at each other. Not a sound they made as jealous rage consumed them. All she heard was the harsh echo of their breath catching now and again as they fought.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

They came, once again, to their feet throwing punches wildly. She ran forward, grabbed Haldir's arm and held on tightly. "Stop it! Stop it!" Haldir tried to shake her free, but she held on as if she was holding onto one of the great mellyrns. Legolas swung at Haldir. Ducking, the blow hit Haldirriel instead. They both heard a crunching noise. Haldirriel groaned and fell to the ground. Stunned, the Elves stopped. 

Haldir fell to his knees, calling her name, but she would not answer. Her eyes were closed. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth. Her right cheek swelled. He looked into Legolas' face. "Do something!" he whispered in terror. Legolas knelt next to his friend and took Haldirriel's hand in his. "Beloved. Oh most beloved, wake up. Wake up." There was no response. Haldir whispered her name over and over, but still the Elleth did not wake. Legolas caught Haldir's shoulder and held it tightly. "We must return to Lórien. The Queen will help her."

Haldir lifted his head and screamed. "No! Stay with me! Please, Haldirriel." 

Legolas groaned. He too felt her fëa trying to flee. "Talk to her! Tell her you love her! She thinks you have scorned her."

"How? I have done naught that bespeaks such a thing!"

"You have ignored her since we left Lórien! She has put herself before you, begged silently for you to hold her and love her, yet you have put the mission before her. Can you not see that?"

"She knows the gravity of our mission. It is her own brother that we are trying to save." The Elf gasped in pain.

"She has fire coursing through her veins. Her love for you consumes her. She cannot bear a day without you and yet you asked her, to my shame for begging, to take me into your home and love, and she allowed it because of her great love for you. You scorned her last night and again this morning. I only tried to comfort her. The fire was too deep and it scorched me. I had to take her."

Haldir's tears fell. "Haldirriel," he whispered. "Forgive me, _garn nîn_. Stay with me. I love you. Oh my Haldirriel, my sweet one, I need you. Please do not leave me. Please." The murmurs turned to sobs and Haldir collapsed upon Haldirriel's body, holding her hroa, hoping her fëa would not flee. 

Legolas continued to whisper to her, but her eyes would not open and he gave up hope.

Haldir, however, did not. He swept her into his arms and ran towards the little stream that flowed nearby. He strode into the water. It was not deep but it was cold from the mountain's run off. He knelt on one knee, leaned her body on the other, and scooped up a bit of the water. Gently, lovingly he poured it over her hair. He took another scoop and repeated the action. Then, he laved her face with the cold water, especially over the swollen area on her cheek. He took a drink of the water and held a little in his mouth, and then he kissed her lips gently and let some of the water trickle into her mouth. She stirred and he clutched her to him, dragging his breath through his teeth. Another mouthful, another gentle trickle of the water and a small kiss. She shuddered. "Haldirriel, _melethril nîn_. Open your eyes. It is your _verno_ , your husband. I cannot live without you. Open your eyes. Come back to me. Please." 

The anguish in his voice decimated Legolas. It was his entire fault. He should never have come back to Lórien. He should have accepted his fate and left Haldir alone to love his Haldirriel. She stirred further and Legolas knew all would be well. He made his decision, turned and quickly walked back to the camp. Gimli was there and watched him closely, his eyes like unto slits. Legolas knew the Dwarf wanted to ask what the matter was, but Legolas had not the heart for speaking. He walked towards his friend. "I must leave. I am of no use here. Forgive me for leaving you here with strangers, Gimli, but they desperately need your help. Please stay with them and help them. I cannot." The Elf's voice broke. He walked to his horse and mounted. Looking at Gimli for one more moment, he smiled sadly and rode away.

Haldirriel moaned. Haldir left the stream and knelt on the grassy sward nearby. He still clutched her to him. Holding her with one hand, he quickly stripped his tunic off and began to wipe her hair dry, her face, her shoulders, and her feet. While he was doing that, he spoke to her of his love for her, of his need for her. In between, he pressed gentle kisses to her hair, her face, and the hollow in her neck. His words stammered as he tried to control the fear and grief that had taken him so deeply, but he did not stop them. He called her name over and over. 

At last, her eyes focused. Confusion was writ upon her face. "What happened?"

"My beloved. You were struck. I almost lost you."

"I am free... freezing."

He held her more tightly to him and wrapped his cloak about her. "You will be well now. Just lie here for a moment or two. Regain your strength."  
  


She put her hand to her cheek and looked up in surprise. "It hurts."

"Of course it does. 

"And there is blood!"

"Only a little, _garn nîn_. Only a little. Let me wipe it for you." He took the cloak, on the end where it had fallen into the water, and wiped her nose and her mouth. "There. It is gone."

"What happened?" she asked again.

"We fought. Legolas and I. I am sorry. I have been a fool. I am sorry." He bowed his head and sobbed.

She held him, whispered his name, and cried. "I thought I lost you. You wouldn't speak to me. I tried to lay next to you, to touch you and you pushed me away."

"I know," the Elf sobbed. "I am sorry. I thought I lost you."

"Never," she cried and held him tighter. She felt his arms wrap about her and her heart fluttered. "Oh, Haldir, Haldir, I love you so." Tears ran freely down her cheeks. "Do not desert me. Do not leave me."

"Never!" He clutched her to him, willing her to feel his love, willing her to believe him. He felt the heat of her body rise; he grew hard. "Never!" he groaned and held her even tighter. 

Her senses reeled. The love she felt lifted her, transported her to a raging passion. She kissed him with abandon. "Hold me," she shuddered as her lust and love consumed her. "Take me."

Haldir never thought, his body just responded. He kissed her back, fire going through him, down to his loins and into his penis. He rubbed himself against her. She shivered as he began to take off her clothes, rubbing her arms, her hands, her legs as he did so. Though passion possessed him, he noted the blue he had seen in her before was leaving her. He kissed her again, this time more tenderly and tried to slow her. She hitched her breath and he knew she was trying to pull herself into some sort of control. She did it for him, so that their coupling would be free of guilt and he loved her even more. Sobbing, he kissed her face, her ears, her nose, her mouth, and her chin. His hand moved down while his lips ravaged her. Slowly, he touched her breast and she arched high and cried out his name. Oh! To hear his name upon her lips again. He sobbed more loudly, yet did not leave off his kisses nor his tender touches. 

He left her face and moved towards her breasts. Taking a nipple gently into his mouth, he laved it with his tongue. She shivered. He held it firmly between his lips and shook it slightly. She shivered again. Suckling it, he moved his other hand behind her back and pulled her gently to him. Her breast covered his mouth and nose. He held on for as long as he could, then broke the grip and took a deep breath. Then, he turned to her other nipple. She cried out as he took it and his heart jumped. He was fulfilling her, making her forget his trespass. How kind and good she was! He laved and held it and nipped it, then sucked it fully into his mouth. His cock throbbed. 

She could feel him growing harder, could hear his sobs, and felt his body shake in response to her shivers. 'By the Valar, I love him so,' she thought wildly. 'He loves me. He truly does.' She slipped away from him for a moment, her mind fleeing in ecstasy. 

"No!" he cried and she came back and held him and accepted his caresses. At last, he left her breasts and moved lower. He removed her leggings and placed his hand over her crotch. She moaned loudly and held her breath. He pressed her cunt in his hand and squeezed it gently. She tried not to scream, the sensation was so great. He stroked her hood with his fingers and moved the lips aside. He bent and took the nub of her into his mouth and this time she did scream. He sucked it ever so gently, moving his tongue as he worked her into a frenzy. She grew wetter and wetter. Finally, he knew she was ready. He rose and kissed her mouth once again. She smiled at the taste of her own fluids.

He took her. She held tightly to him, shivering as she felt him enter her. Ecstasy flooded her. He moved slowly, working her into higher and higher heights. The sensations were too much for her; she cried aloud and came. He screamed and filled her. As he pushed further and further into her in his climax, she swooned. He smiled and held her, letting his breath out. She had done this once before, swooned as he came, and he knew she was well. He lay on her another moment, kissing her lips lightly. 

After a moment, she blinked and smiled. "Ah, you have undone me once again, my Lord." 

'Oh!' He shivered to hear her. "I love you. Never forget that. Too long have I lived as Marchwarden. I do not yet know how to forget that and live as you would wish, but I will never stop loving you. Remember that, _garn nîn_ , please?"

She nodded as tears streamed from her eyes, falling into the thick golden hair about her face. She kissed him and held him and fell deeply asleep. 

He held her to him. He would not forget again. He would remember that his arms held the fire that kept him burning, kept him alive. He would not let it fail. He would not fail her again.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Gimli walked slowly across the field, hoping to find Haldir. He needed to know what had happened, why Legolas had abandoned their Quest. He knew something terrible had happened. Never, in these years that he had known the Elf, would he ever have thought Legolas would abandon his friends. He found the two of them and grimaced slightly. They lay naked next to a small creek, both sound asleep. 

He sat down next to them and pulled out his pipe. After a few moment's struggle, the weed caught and he sucked it four or five times, till the entire area smelt of it. He chuckled to himself. 'This will surely wake them, much as Haldir hates the smell.'

"Who?" Haldir sat up and reached for his tunic, thoroughly wet and wrinkled. Nevertheless, he drew it over her before standing. "What are you doing here?" Anger coursed through him. 'Do Dwarves watch?' He shivered in disgust. 

"I came to see what in thunder chased my friend away."

The voice was calm but Haldir recognized the same level of hostility he felt when first he had encountered the Dwarf many years before. At that time, he had his sword at the creature's neck. He almost wished the sword was within easy reach now. His eyes widened at the thought. He had been careless; the sword lay next to Haldirriel, a good few feet away from him. If it had been an enemy, he would be dead now, as would his beloved. 

The Dwarf saw the realization in the Elf's eyes and chuckled. "Let yourself be caught high and dry, have you? Well," and the chuckle turned into genuine laughter. "Not quite high and dry are you? Should I offer my own cloak to cover you?"

Haldir growled. "Your cloak would not be enough to cover me, Dwarf!"

Gimli smiled again. "I think you should change your haughty voice, my fair Elf. The Lady herself values my friendship. More than she values yours? I think so, once she finds you have insulted the Prince of Mirkwood and Ithilien. She values that Elf and his King." The smile on the Dwarf's face grew wider. "She would not want an incident, now would she?"

Haldir took a step towards the Dwarf, then stopped himself. The creature was right. But what was he saying about Legolas? "You speak in riddles. What is this about Legolas being chased away?"

"Elves speak in riddles. Oh! And Wizards. There are no wizards about at the moment, only Elves. So I believe it is you who speaks in riddles. What did you do to Legolas to make him leave?" The Dwarf's tone grew low and menacing.

"Legolas has gone?" Haldirriel's voice cut through the tension. "Where did he go?"

"I believe he is headed back to Ithilien. To safer and quieter lands. Does that make you happy?"

She stood up and pulled on Haldir's arm. "You must stop him. He did only what you would not. I was in need."

His eyes misted. "I know and I am sorry, so sorry for turning from you. I will not do it again, I promise."

"Please, we must go after him."

"I will. And Gimli will go with me." He smiled at the arched eyebrow. "You purport to be his friend. Would you sit by the campfire and let me go after your friend? Who knows - perhaps we might come to blows."

"I saw you already did!" The Dwarf held up his axe. "If it happens again, this will find your skull! I have been tolerant until now!"

Haldir turned away and helped Haldirriel dress; the three walked back to the camp. Haldir gave instructions that the party should move north and camp south of the River Ninglor. He put Haldirriel in charge. "Camp just south of where the two flows from the mountain join together. I will meet you there, and I promise I will have Legolas with me."

She nodded and turned away from him. Haldir mounted his horse and held his hand out. Gimli looked at him in surprise. "Do you think I'd be riding with the likes of you? I will walk. We Dwarves are known for our speed and endurance."

"I have heard that of your kind," Haldir said quietly, "but if you hope to find your friend in time for us to meet back with Haldirriel, then you must ride. I do not believe you wish to ride a horse alone?"

The Dwarf harrumphed. "I'm feeling that you are toying with me, Elf. You better control your beast or I will let every Elf left in Middle-earth know that you let me fall, if it comes to that!"

"You will not fall, Gimli son of Glóin. You have my word."

The Dwarf scowled and took the proffered hand. Haldir swung him into the saddle behind him and felt the Dwarf's one arm around his waist. He smiled as he realized the axe was still unsheathed in the other hand. "Are you ready?"

"Aye. Let's be off and stop all this chatting."

Haldir nodded and urged the horse into a canter and then a full gallop. He felt Gimli's arm tighten about his waist and smiled. Suddenly, his good sense returned and he slowed his mount. "Is the pace too brisk for you, Master Dwarf? I could slow even further if you are afraid." He tried to stop the laughter that threatened to explode as the Dwarf grumbled and harrumphed behind him. 

"Very well. I will keep up the pace. I do not want our Elf getting too far ahead of us."

"I can smell him for miles," Gimli snorted. "He'll not escape my notice."

"I beg your indulgence? Did you say he will not escape your nose?"

Another grumble and harrumph shook Haldir's body and the Elf laughed outright. "Forgive me, Master Dwarf. I forget myself. You have the high esteem of the Lady of the Golden Wood and of my friend, Legolas; I am becoming boorish."

"Mayhap I have goaded you into such actions," the Dwarf said hesitantly. "I only worry about my friend."

"I know what it is to worry about a friend. Let us call a truce for a time?"

"Aye." The response was still sullen, but Haldir accepted the answer. 

~~*~

Haldirriel had the camp broken and the company mustered within moments. As they rode, she hummed to herself; then, she frowned. Her heart soared and sank: soared when she thought of Haldir's love and sank when she thought of Legolas' pain. The sky began to darken as her mood did. Her thoughts turned towards the nightmares she had had. Her heart began to flutter in joy. If Singollo lived.... But tortured? How would his fëa survive such a thing? Then, she remembered Maedhros. Years had the poor Elf been shackled to the mountain, in agony. Though Singollo was not Noldor, he too could survive, she told herself. He must!

The company rode forward as her tears fell. She had put her love and lust before her own tortured brother. But it could not be helped. Their bond, Haldir's and her's pulsed as if alive and she had all she could do most moments to not find him and plunder his mouth and attack every last part of him. Her arms even now tingled at the thought of him and all conscious thought of her brother was washed away in the overwhelming sensuality of her thoughts. 

The rains came and cooled her and she was grateful. They rode on until Anor slid behind Hithaeglir. She finally called a halt and bid their camp be set for the night. She sent out pickets and gave the password that Haldir had devised that morning. Now, all she could do was wait and hope that the two Elves she loved more than anything in the world would come back to her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

They had ridden for only an hour when Gimli felt Haldir pull up on the horse. He peeked around the Marchwarden's arm and was surprised to see Legolas standing before them. One hand loosely held his reins, the other lay straight and taut at his side. 'This will not be pleasant,' thought the Dwarf sourly. 'Best I make myself scarce.'

He watched as Haldir swung his leg over their mount's head and slid off. Wordlessly, the Elf helped the Dwarf dismount. Gimli spotted a small copse of trees nearby and excused himself to make water. Neither Elf responded. He stifled a chuckle and left them to their own business, wondering all along if he should build a lean-to for the night. His Dwarvish humour was so tickled by the thought that he had to put his gloved hand over his mouth to stifle the noise of his laughter. By the time he reached the copse, his shoulders were shaking and, at last, he let the laugh escape. It exploded into the trees. 

Belatedly, he hoped the Elves had not heard. 'Posh!' he thought hysterically, 'They can hear a leaf fall a furlong away; they heard my laughter.' This thought only exacerbated the mirth that welled up in his Dwarvish heart and Aulë's son sat on a felled tree and howled with glee. It felt good!

Haldir neither heard nor watched the Dwarf. His eyes were on Legolas. He had run through a thousand different phrases as he rode after his friend, but none seemed powerful enough to undue the damage done. Should he apologize? What apology would be enough to ameliorate the hurt he had caused? Would Legolas even accept an apology, whatever form it took?

Haldir knew he had been a fool. He loved Haldirriel because of her passion, not in spite of it. He knew she needed him as much as she needed air to breathe. To put their just-begun mission ahead of her needs had been callous. Such focus was not needed till they were closer to the mountains. Bitterly, he chided himself. Legolas never moved.

Haldir fell on his knees, head bowed. "I have been cruel to you. I have toyed with your affections. I have attacked you when your only fault was kindness. Legolas," he looked up into steel grey eyes, held open and hard, "Will you not forgive me?"

"Did Haldirriel send you?"

"I would have come even if she had not." He watched incredulously as the Ithilien Elf mounted and road south. "Legolas! I cannot beg any further. I need you. I... I need you!" He watched as the Elf rode further away. His head fell as tears clouded his eyes. "I love you," he whispered in utter anguish.

"I heard that." The voice was faint, but when Haldir looked up, Legolas was riding towards him. 

Legolas slid off his horse and knelt in front of Haldir. Ever so slowly, he lifted the strong chin and drew the beloved face closer. He gently kissed the lips he so loved. Pulling back, he cried out as he saw the Marchwarden's tears. "I was hurt. Never have you raised a hand to me!"

Haldir put a finger over the Elf's lips. "Say no more. I was to blame. Fully. I am sorry." He leaned forward and kissed Legolas. Wrapping his arms around the Elf, Haldir deepened the kiss. He felt Legolas melt into his arms and sighed happily.

"We should return." Legolas was the first to stop for air. "Haldirriel will be concerned."

"Thank you, Legolas. Twice today you have called her by her bonded name. She is no longer Loselleth, but she is ours. It could be no different. She realizes that truth and is content. You are ours as much as we are yours."

Legolas turned away. "She is yours."

"No longer, Legolas. We are bonded three ways; I know not how or why, but it is true. I cannot think she is mine only. Nor are you mine only. Do you understand?"

Legolas took Haldir's face in his hands and ran his thumbs over the full lips. " _Ai, na vedui._ You are so beautiful. I cannot think when you are near. I care not for explanations. I need you; I need her." He leaned forward and kissed Haldir. His cupped palms still held the Elf tenderly. "If what you say is true, then show me. Show me that I am yours as much as she is."

"Gladly!" Haldir ran his hands down Legolas' back, rubbing gently. Slowly, his hand slid further down. Within moments, he was lifting Legolas' tunic. He smiled - sometime during the last few minutes, the Elf had untied the laces holding it closed. He felt the muscles tighten. Running his hands over the shirt, he pulled that over the Elf's head as well. He held back tears as he touched Legolas' arms and felt the incredible firmness of the muscles, the same muscles that could pull the heaviest string and let an arrow fly straight and true... He kissed the skin by the Elf's ear and then proceeded to lick the ear all the way to the tip. After laving it for many long moments, he bit it lightly. Legolas shifted and moaned; Haldir felt the Elf's shaft against his thigh.

"We really should return to our camp."

"Haldirriel will meet us this evening near the LoegNingloron. We have many hours alone."

Legolas began to shake and Haldir looked at him in alarm. "We are not alone. Gimli waits in yonder copse."

"Aulë's bane," Haldir cursed. "I had forgotten."

"He will wait patiently. Dwarves, especially this one, can be quite patient." At this, Legolas removed Haldir's tunic and shirt. "At least, he will be patient for me." Legolas pushed Haldir down on the ground and lay on top of him. His hands found the Marchwarden's nipples and lightly touched the right one while his left hand cupped Haldir's buttocks. "I think we have too much clothing on."

Haldir smiled and tugged at the laces of Legolas' leggings. At the same time, Legolas pulled on Haldir's laces. "No good," the Marchwarden scowled. "Knotted!" He pulled at his own laces, shoved off his boots, and pulled his leggings down. Legolas unknotted the guilty laces on his own leggings and followed Haldir's lead.

Then, for a moment, both Elves looked at each other. Keen eyes roved over the other's body and hands lightly ran down chests to touch stomachs taut with aching need. Both Elves closed their eyes and their hands moved lower.

Legolas felt along Haldir's strong thighs as Haldir cupped Legolas' firm buttocks. They pulled each other close. Legolas shuddered as Haldir's engorged cock rubbed against his own. Waves of lust and need engulfed him. He held his breath and rubbed his own stone-hard member against Haldir's. Both Elves shuddered and Legolas laughed. "You are ready!"

"So are you!" Haldir said with a grin. "But let me." He took Legolas' hand and pulled it to his mouth. He took in one and then two fingers and sucked on them, laving his tongue over them, then thoroughly sucking and pulling on them. 

A shudder passed through Legolas. Haldir was going to allow him to take him! Another moment and the Elf could stand it no longer; he took his fingers out of Haldir's mouth and replaced them with his tongue. Gently and slowly he moved into the heat and wet, touching teeth, pulling out and licking lips, then descending once again into the cavern of lust. Haldir moaned and thrashed. After long moments of thoroughly ravaging Haldir's mouth, he turned the Marchwarden over. 

Haldir went willingly, then raised his knees under him. His rump shone in the sun. A ghostly breath blew onto the tight hole that he presented to Legolas and the Marchwarden shivered A light touch of wet fingers coated the hole and gently encircled it, rubbing along its edges. Haldir waited, relishing the thought of what was to come. He gasped! It was not fingers that breached him, but a small, very wet tongue. "Legolas!" he cried in ecstasy.

The Elf said not a word as he worked his tongue in and out of the tight hole. Finally, he pulled it out, blew on the hole once again, and smiled to see the muscles contract. He held Haldir's firm globes and then took the sack in his hand and gently rubbed the balls in it. He held and fondled them as he stuck his tongue back in Haldir's hot hole. He could feel the Marchwarden shuddering under him and the balls turn hard. "So close," he murmured as he pulled his tongue out. "So close. Just a little longer. A little longer." He plunged his tongue once more into Haldir's hole and relished the shudder that took Haldir's body. "Are you ready, my love?"

Haldir's gasp was all the Elf needed to hear. At last, he felt the warrior was ready. He bent over the Marchwarden and slowly slid his cock inside. 

Haldir's own shaft ached. He moved to touch it, but Legolas gently took it himself and squeezed it. "You undo me!" Haldir cried.

Legolas put his finger over the tip. Haldir could not come. He screamed as every fibre of his body cried for release.

"Patience," Legolas whispered. "Soon, my love, soon." His right hand moved and stroked Haldir's nipples, one at a time. Then, he lightly pinched each one, tugging them until they were hard and peaked. Continuing his ministrations, he kissed the back of Haldir's neck and laved it with his tongue. When he was finished, he moved his hands down the smooth back. How he loved to touch Haldir's back! His own cock shuddered at the exquisite touch. His thrusts, however, never ceased. It was all too much. He felt his own balls fill; his own peak imminent as he took his finger from Haldir's tip. He stopped for a moment and held still, relishing the intense pleasure that burned his entire hröa. 

Within a breath, Haldir came, screaming Legolas' name and writhing under him. Legolas continued to thrust, by now hardly breathing as he shoved in and out. At Haldir's last shudder, Legolas came. His seed spurted forth and deep within Haldir. Legolas kept thrusting as the last of his seed spilled. All the while, he milked Haldir until the very last of the Marchwarden's cum fell on his hand. Collapsing in ecstasy against Haldir's back, he shuddered. Then a sigh passed his lips. "So this is what it means to be yours."

"Nay. When we are with Haldirriel again - when the three who are bonded make love  - then you will know what it means to be mine!"

Legolas sighed again. "I will look forward to that time."

They were both quiet for a long time, each relishing the slow softening of their members. Finally, Legolas pulled Haldir to the side as his penis slid out. He held Haldir close for another few moments. "You are incredible!" he sighed. He held him for another moment, then turned Haldir towards him. Haldir bent and licked Legolas clean. Legolas reciprocated. 

"Harrumph!"

Legolas looked up and smiled. "Gimli has decided it is time to leave."

~*~

_A/N - 1) Ai, na vedui - Ah, at last!  (Adalambion -<http://www.uib.no/people/hnohf>); 2) Loeg Ningloron - Gladden Fields (Encyclopedia of Arda - <http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/default.asp?url=http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/m/mumakil.html>)_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"And how fare the doors of Minas Tirith?"

"Done and done again, Legolas. There was damage to the Second Gate as well, if you remember. We Dwarves could not leave one replaced and the other broken."

"I had forgotten the Second Gate."

"You were too busy mounting Mûmakil!" Gimli laughed so hard he almost fell off the horse. By the stiffened back of the Elf, the Dwarf knew he would have been on his own, if he had. Yet, he could not stifle the laughter. At last, he caught his breath and continued on. "The Great Gate is now firm and strong. It would take ten Gronds to breach it." Pride shone in the Dwarf's voice. "Aragorn is pleased." 

"I am sure he is. So you have been content to sit back in the Green Parrot and smoke a pipe and drink your ale, toasting your great accomplishments?"

"Hah! The lot you know, Elf! I have spent the last year, while you were pussy footing around forests, in Aglarond," the Dwarf sighed happily.

"Aglarond?" Haldir asked as they road through a small stream on their way north.

"The great caverns near Helm's Deep in Rohan. Fine caverns, the likes I have never seen before. King Éomer gave me leave to mine them. But their beauty is such that I only look and wonder."

Legolas smiled.

"Harrumph!" Gimli responded, not quite sure what the smile meant. He turned towards Haldir. "I brought some Dwarves from the Lonely Mountain. Much to their chagrin, or some would say shame, we only work to open more and more chambers. We do not actually mine the caves. Their beauty is too much to even think of marring." The Dwarf's voice was aglow with excitement. "They go back far into the mountains. The beauty of their crystals is... Well, all I can say is, I sit many a night with my pipe in my hand and discover I have taken nary a puff on it, so greatly am I enchanted by them."

"Is it part of the Lady's enchantment?" Legolas teased.

Gimli bristled. "There is no enchantment. Any with an ounce of sense would know she," and the Dwarf sighed a deep, melancholic sigh, "needs no enchantments. She is beauty itself. Ah!" Gimli's eyes lit, "Perhaps that's why I love the crystals. They remind me of her golden hair, her fair skin, her eyes. To look upon those eyes once again!" The Dwarf moaned. "The crystals of Aglarond cry out in shame! This trip has been worth it if for naught else but to have been in her presence again. Did I tell you, Legolas, that I showed her the locket I made for the gift she gave me?" The Dwarf sighed in satisfaction. "It is beautiful, though it holds not a candle to her beauty. She took great pleasure in holding it. But now, it too is become an object of my affection, almost as much as the gift, for I can sit and hold it and know that she touched it." The Dwarf shook his head in wonder. "Is it any mystery why I love her?"

Legolas smiled again and nodded to Haldir, who had watched the Dwarf in surprise. "Will we camp by the LoegNingloron?"

"I think it wise. That is where I asked Haldirriel to set up camp. It will be nearly dark by the time we reach it. Sometimes the terrain changes there. The eddies swirl and sinkholes appear." Haldir threw Legolas a sly smile. "There are hot springs a little west of there, at the base of the Hithaeglir."

Legolas' smile broadened at the thought. "Mayhap a small patrol should be sent there. Just to make sure there are no _Yrch_ about."

Haldir grinned. "A small patrol consisting of Haldirriel, yourself and me?"

"That seems appropriate," Legolas sighed. "This mission has been most pleasant so far." He looked back at Gimli who had said nothing for quite some time. The Dwarf had a smile on his lips and a look of contentment in his eyes. 'He dwells on the Lady.' Another sigh passed his lips. 'We are all enchanted,' he thought wryly. 'Gimli by the Lady and Haldir and me by Haldirriel. But a pleasant enchantment.' And the Elf's smile broadened further.

They rode slowly, the Elves reminiscing about their times together. Neither Elf spoke of the future.

As Anor began to fall below Hithaeglir, they spotted Haldirriel's camp a little to the west of them. They turned their horses and made for their comrades. 

~*~

Exhausted, both mentally and physically, Haldirriel waited. They had ridden at a good pace during the day, but had stopped early, following Haldir's instructions. Setting up camp was not too difficult, but they had purposefully packed light, to ensure a fast pace; therefore, their supplies were low. Haldirriel did not want to use their supply of lembas. It would be needed once they reached the mountains. They would not have time to hunt food then; they would be hunting the enemy. She sent out three patrols of two each. Only one patrol searched for firewood; the rest hunted. That left only two in the camp since the four remaining were set as pickets. 

She paced back and forth in front of the overlarge fire. They had stoked it well, hoping Haldir and his friends would easily see it. When they did not arrive as Anor set, Haldirriel's pacing quickened. She walked to the picketed horses and stroked her own. 'He should be back by now,' she whispered to her steed. 'Should I go after him? Mayhap something untoward has happened and he lies in some ravine, crying for help.' She shuddered as her imagination ran away with her. At last, she could stand it no longer. She grabbed the horse's mane. A hand stopped her.

"I hear horses, Haldirriel. Two only, I think. They are headed this way."

She smiled and ran towards the perimeter of their camp. Truly! She heard them too. She also heard faint singing in the distance and recognized the Wood Elf's voice. Beaming, she turned to the fire and threw another few logs onto it. She ran a hand through her hair and hoped she appeared comely. A shudder ran through her and she smiled. She loved him so. 

He raised his hand in greeting, as did Legolas, and her heart sang. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards them. "A little late, I think. I expected you to catch up with us many hours ago." The smile on her face belied the words of admonishment. "But you come in time to gather more firewood."

He laughed, jumped off his horse and took her in his arms. "Be still, you troublesome Elleth. I have brought with me the object of your desire." He flourished his arm and Legolas strode towards her. "Did I not promise I would return him to us?" he whispered in her ear.

Legolas beamed at the sight of her. Her silhouette in the fire caught his breath. Her hair flew about her face and up towards the firmament; it sparkled with jeweled tones, her skin shone. He took both Elves into his arms and kissed Haldirriel. She gasped in surprise at the intensity. 

Haldir raised an eyebrow. After Legolas broke the kiss, Haldir turned the warrior's face to his and took firm control of the Elf's mouth. Another moment, then another passed; Haldirriel smiled and ran a hand over Legolas' chest. Then, she put her other hand on Haldir's rump. 

"I thank you kindly, young Elf, for helping me off the horse," Gimli said sarcastically. 

Legolas turned in confusion, then apologized profusely. "I had an errand to run," he said and then broke into such laughter that the Dwarf was sore put to remain angry with him. 

"If not for one of your friends, Elf, I would have to have fallen off the horse," he continued with the gruff tone, but Legolas saw the twinkle in his eye.

"I will make it up to you, I promise."

The three broke apart. Legolas and Haldir went to gather more wood, while Gimli led the two horses to water. Haldirriel set up their tent. The two other Elves began to prepare their meal.

After all the chores were completed, Haldir sat with Legolas and Haldirriel. "There is a hot spring nearby. Only perhaps an hour's ride. Legolas thinks we should investigate," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and saw love and unbridled lust. "I think that is wise. Patrols have not been through this part lately. What think you, Haldir, to Legolas' suggestion?"

"I too think it wise. Mayhap, after we sup, we should go?"

"Aye." Both Elves said the word in unison and laughed. 

Gimli snorted. "As long as you take the sounds of your activities away from the camp so a tired Dwarf can sleep, I would heartily agree, though I have not been asked my opinion."

"Forgive me, Master Dwarf. Perhaps you would join us?"

The Dwarf stood up and unhitched his axe. "Do not toy with me, Elf. I would sooner be spit meat for a dragon!" He grumbled again and put his axe back in its holder.

Legolas laughed soundly. "We would not take you away from your warm bed, Gimli. After all, you have sweet dreams to entertain yourself with this night."

The Dwarf immediately calmed. "Aye. I look forward to sleep tonight."

The hunting parties returned with four pheasants, six quails and seven quail eggs. "We will break our fast in style tomorrow," one of the hunters shouted and was answered by shouts of congratulations. Gimli's deft hands worked the birds into a bright bit of stew that had everyone exclaiming over its flavour. After that, the fire was stoked and the Elves sat about. One after another sang their own song and then the entire camp broke into a Lórien favorite. 

The three looked at each other, slowly slipped out of camp, and mounted their horses. Gimli knew where they were going while Haldir left one of his lieutenants in charge. They rode off at a brisk pace and began to sing as they put the leagues behind them. The sharp peaks of Hithaeglirstood out against the night sky, lit by an almost full moon.


	20. Chapter Twenty

The foothills were upon them before they even knew it. Lust and hunger and love coloured their riding; filled them with emotions too deep yet too close to the surface to even consider talking. A seasoned rider could gallop without any thought of sex, but the steady motion of the horses against their private parts had them reeling. The pool suddenly was before them. They dismounted quickly. Then, the three stood before the steaming water and breathed deeply. This would be the moment; this would be the time they would truly be one. All dissension would be wiped away; all envy; all covetousness; all anger. Truly - they would be one. They were in like mind; they would bond as none other had done before them.

Haldirriel stepped forward first. She undid the cord at her neck and her cloak fell to the floor of the forest. Next, she undid the clasps that held her tunic closed. She pulled it off, sensually letting it slide over her body and then over her head, quite conscious that her Elves watched her every movement. She untied her leggings and pushed, inch by inch, until the garment lay in its own pool around her feet. She bent, blushed and smiled at the sounds she heard behind her. She knew what sight she was offering them. She removed her boots and then pushed the leggings off, one leg at a time, with her feet. She had them arched and knew the look of her long legs and the arched feet would bring the Elves behind her to hardness. 

She stepped into the pool, slowly allowing her body to submerge until she was all but covered. Yet, she knew she was not unseen, for the water was a sparkling, clear aqua. She could see the small hole at the bottom of the spring where the hot water entered it. She swam to the ledge, sat on it, and moved her legs back and forth, waiting for company. It was not long coming. She looked up. 

Haldir pierced her with his eyes. He removed his cloak and the rest of his garments in as leisurely a fashion as he could, but his cock was hard and stood straight up, and he found it most difficult to do anything but lunge at her. He ran his hand over his body, down his thighs and then to his penis, stroking it as the blade of it stood straight out; then, he fondled his balls. He smiled as she gasped. Moving slowly, he stepped into the pool and swam to her side. He pulled himself up on the shelf and smiled. Then, he looked at Legolas, standing forlornly on the side of the pool. He beckoned.

Legolas took a deep breath and plunged in, clothes and all. As he swam, he flung his cloak off and onto the ground nearby. Then, he undid his tunic, took it and his shirt off, ducked into the water and pulled his leggings and boots off, and swam to the shelf. He pulled himself up on Haldirriel's left, panting and laughing.

Haldirriel leaned and took his lips in hers, laughing and exclaiming over his foolishness. He returned the kiss, opening his mouth and taking her proffered tongue in. She closed her eyes as he ravaged her mouth, touching her teeth, tickling her tongue, delving deeper and deeper, until finally he began to suck her tongue in earnest. She clung to him, her breasts pressed against his chest, the nubs taut, peaked and hard. Her moans only made him harder. He felt Haldir's hands on his arms and looked up, not letting Haldirriel's mouth go. 

Haldir kissed Legolas' elbows and then bent lower and laved the part of his stomach that still showed. He ran his hands over the Elf's arms, then he turned to Haldirriel. He kissed the back of her neck, then moved closer so that he could lick her ear as Legolas seduced her. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck and found the delicate ear. He sucked on the meat of it, then took her breasts in his hands. As she arched up, he laved her ear until he reached the small, pointed eartip. He sucked it in as far as he could and lightly bit and sucked and moaned around it. His hands never left her breasts. He took the nubs between his thumbs and forefingers and pinched them, holding them as his fingers moved and destroyed any semblance of composure. 

Haldirriel began to moan louder and longer. The warmth of the water was so thoroughly relaxing that the fire in her body seemed incongruous. And yet, she was on fire. Never before had she been so hot; never before had she felt so wet; never before had she felt as if she would truly lose her mind if these two who loved her continued as they did. She was trembling from head to toe. She tried to push Legolas away, but he would not be stayed. She moved from Haldir's side, but he mimicked her move and came even closer to her, still holding her breasts in his hands and still sucking her ear. She cried out in agony, pleasure running through her so strong and painful, she thought she might die. "Stop!" she cried, but they did not.

Legolas' tongue grew more insistent, and his hands, that had only held her arms till this moment, moved down and took her thighs and squeezed them. She sobbed. The Elf moved his hands up and down her inner thighs, stroking gently, but sensuously. "Wait," she sobbed into his mouth, but he did not stop. His hands moved inwards and touched her crotch. She screamed as her body reacted, shudders coursing through her. Legolas grabbed her throbbing cunt and gently squeezed it. She screamed again. He relaxed his hold, but did not let it go, letting the feeling of her throbbing body send delight to his own member. He did not let her mouth go either.

Haldir, hearing the screams and knowing what Legolas was doing, reached down and touched her anus. She lurched backwards, towards him, and he held her tight for one more moment. Then, he entered her, slowly, with only one finger, but he entered her nether regions and delighted in the warmth and the firm grip that clasped his digit. He could hardly imagine waiting any longer, but knew he wanted to savour every moment. He added another finger as she convulsed about him.

"I can wait no longer," Legolas' breathing was short and haggard. 

"One moment more," Haldir begged. His own body was taut; he knew he could not last much longer, but he had one more thing he wanted to do before he took her. And he would be the one to take her. He took his other hand, moved Legolas' hand to Haldirriel's' thigh, and then put his fingers, up to the knuckles, into her vagina. She almost lost consciousness and he held her close to him, her back resting on his chest. He held her for a few more moments; his left two fingers in her anus, his right four fingers in her vagina, as he moved them gently and slowly. As she shuddered, he kissed Legolas, full on the mouth and then took the Elf's tongue in his mouth. 

Legolas was panting by this time. He saw Haldir's eyes and knew what the Elf wanted, and realized he wanted it too. But not now. Now was the time for Haldirriel. He pulled back from Haldir's touch and moved his penis so that it touched Haldir's hand. The Elf looked at him in surprise, then removed the fingers from Haldirriel's crotch and took the Elf into his hand. After a few light strokes, he helped guide the shaft into Haldirriel's waiting, wet vagina. She cried in pleasure and relief and ecstasy. Another moment, and he took his fingers from her anus. She sobbed and begged him to return them, but he took his own shaft instead and rubbed it lightly against the opening. After a few strokes, he entered her. 

She heard the pop as he sheathed himself in her and she sobbed again. Trying desperately to remain alert and aware, she took heavy, deep breaths. Nothing helped. She was lost. They had taken her and ridden her and claimed her as their own. There was nothing she could do but give in and let go. She screamed continuously as the first of four climaxes hit her. The Elves never relented in their ministrations to her body. After the first climax, she made to move, but they pierced her, front and back and continued to thrust into her. Another three climaxes and they relented. 

Haldir was the first to let go. He pushed faster and further until his member was close to bleeding from the thrusts. He held himself taut for a moment, then gave it up and let his body have its way. He bent his head into her shoulder and bit it as he came to fulfillment. Sobbing, he leaned against her and waited until Legolas was finished. He had not doubt it would be soon.

Legolas marveled at Haldir's staying power. He knew, from past experience, what it was to be sheathed in Haldirriel's nether region. He had breached her before and knew the muscles were strong and firm and capable of the most exquisite torture. Yet, Haldir was completed and he was still hard. He smiled at them both, then took his fingers, gently removed Haldir's member from Haldirriel, and replaced them with his own and pulled and thrust and pushed until he could not think. He passed out as his climax took him and almost slid off the ledge. Haldirriel did not let go.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

When Legolas came to, he found himself in Haldir's warm embrace. He snuggled closer to the Elf and sighed. Haldirriel was swimming in the shallow end of the pool, her hair flowing behind her, her legs looking exquisite in the clear aqua water. Haldir was sleeping. Legolas laughed gently. Haldirriel put her fingers to her lips and begged for silence. Legolas nodded. He closed his own eyes and reveled in the body that was next to his. 'Sweet Valar, this is better than anything I have ever experienced.' 

Haldirriel swam closer. She pulled herself up onto the shelf and kissed him. "I had thought the bond would come, but not in this way. I have no recollection of what happened except that my whole body is still humming."

"I feel the same. I hope Haldir..."

"He did," she whispered. "Let us wake him lest he fall into the water and drown."

Legolas smiled and licked Haldir's earlobe. The Marchwarden moaned, but did not wake. "I fear our adventure this morning tired him out."

Haldirriel's laughter woke Haldir. "I think I have been to Valinor and back," he sighed happily. 

"As have we," both Elves said together. "Ah! So this is how it is when Elves bond."

"Yes," Haldir said, "It is indeed. We really have no further need for speech."

"But I would miss your lovely voice," Legolas whispered in Haldir's ear. "And yours," he turned to Haldirriel and kissed her ear. 

"Let us try an experiment?" Haldirriel asked mischievously.

"Yes!" Both Ellyn replied.

"Ah! Perhaps it is not needed?"

"Nay!" Both Ellyn replied.

"Yes!" Again with no question asked, both Ellyn took Haldirriel in their arms. Haldir this time in front and Legolas from behind her. 

She felt and heard Haldir in her mind begging to take her, and she smiled and leaned forward and kissed him full and hard; after many moments, she licked his lips and he opened them. 

'Valar!' his mind cried out. She moved her body closer and he felt her nubs rubbing against him. They were raised. 'Valar!' he cried again in his mind and she heard it and giggled. 

"I do not think you want any of them around right at this moment!"

He held her harder, then touched her, gently stroking first her breasts, then her button, then her inner thighs. She tightened everywhere. He held her closer and touched her cunt. She arched forward and he smiled. It was wet and ready. How he loved her. He gently breached her, short movements pushing in until he was fully sheathed. He kissed her again and held her tightly.

Legolas watched in fascination the emotions that ran across her face. He was startled to find he could hear not only Haldirriel's but also Haldir's thoughts. He shuddered in anticipation. She leaned her head back, hearing his need. Haldir let her lips go and she turned slightly and kissed Legolas. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she sighed. Gently running his hands up and down her arms, he helped hold her up while Haldir breached her. The exquisite feelings that were coursing through her veins transmitted to both Ellyn. 

They writhed and stroked and enflamed each other until their hröar were consumed with sensations the like of which none of them had ever had before whilst their fëar shuddered in ecstasy. The night watched in silence.

Haldirriel fell asleep soon after and Haldir and Legolas turned to each other. "I would have you, Legolas. I meant to, in the talan, before..."

" _Nin iuitho_! I would have you take me." He shuddered and moved into Haldir's arms. 

Haldir began his kisses with a gentleness that he had not known before. Their bonding filled his blood with such fervor that he had been afraid he would hurt either Legolas or Haldirriel, but as he began to fondle the Wood Elf, he found a tenderness of spirit that confused and delighted him.

First, he kissed Legolas' eyes, one by one, soft kisses laid upon the closed, trusting lids. He shuddered at the trust he felt emanate from his friend, his lover. Once more, he gently kissed each lid, then a sweet kiss to those lips. He stopped for a moment, else he would have ravaged those lips and lost this sense of oneness, of peace, of joy. He kissed Legolas' cheeks, one by one, open-mouthed, and let his tongue trail over them. He tasted salt and opened his eyes in surprise. His heart wrenched. "Why do you cry, _melethron_? Have I hurt you?"

Legolas kept his eyes closed. "Nay. I am obliterated by your tenderness. I am undone."

Haldir smiled. "Know it is not the last such show."

" _Uuitho nin a thelien lín, hîr nîn_."

Haldir's breath caught. "I would have thee, but gently, slowly." Tears fell. "I am thine." And he did take those eager lips, and gently kissed them until he felt the fever grow and his member swell, and then, he ravaged that sweet mouth until he could no longer breath.

Legolas held Haldir closer, breathing in the wonder that was the Lórien Elf. He said not a word, but let Haldir lead. He knew he would follow him anywhere, even to the Undying Lands, if he required it.

When Haldir began the gentle licking of his cheeks, Legolas became overwhelmed. Silently, he cursed himself for the tears, but found he could not stop them. Deeply in love with Haldir now as never before, he found he could not contain the love he felt, nor the joy, at the hands of his lover. But Haldir responded with love and tenderness, not scorn at his weakness.

At last, as Haldir took his mouth, he groaned. " _Nin iuitho_!"

Smiling down upon his love, Haldir nodded. "I can wait no longer, myself. If you are ready?"

Legolas nodded and Haldir shuddered at the lust he saw in the Wood Elf's eyes. "I will be slow and gentle, I promise."

"Take me as you will. I care not. I trust you, Haldir," his brow rose. "I trust you with more than my life; I trust you with my heart."

Haldir's chin began to shake and tears fell. "I am humbled, _melethron_. I will love you always." With that, he kissed the Elf once more, then slowly kissed and suckled his way down to Legolas' groin. 

Taking his hands from Legolas' back, he moved them over his lover's thighs, up and down with a light touch. He smiled as Legolas' shivered. He took the sac into one hand and gently massaged it, feeling the stones inside it, and reveling as they hardened. He could barely hold himself on the shelf, he trembled so. 

" _Nin iuitho_!" Legolas cried. And Haldir did. He took his shaft into his hand and placed it near Legolas' opening. Slowly, he rubbed it back and forth and watched as cum spilled from its tip. "Now," he breathed and entered the Wood Elf fully. 

"Ai," Legolas cried in wonder and held him close, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Slowly at first, Haldir moved within his lover, gently in and out until Legolas could once again breath. He smiled into the kiss he gave that wondrous mouth. After a few moments, he angled himself and felt Legolas flinch and tighten as his penis stroked Legolas' prostate. He cried out himself. The strokes were bringing him to completion and he wanted to savor these moments, hold in his seed until they both were beyond comprehension. He took Legolas' buttocks into his hands and pulled the Elf even closer to him. Their chests touched and ground against each other, nipples singing at the touch. 

Feeling his balls tighten, he took the Elf's shaft, ran his fingers over it, and tightened his grip. " _Tolo an nin_! Now!"

Screaming into Haldir's neck, Legolas came, hard. Haldir continued to push into his lover, and a moment later, he came too, came until he could not hear nor feel anything but the pulsing of his shaft and the beating of Legolas' heart. He felt Legolas' go limp and smiled. "This is the only way to love you, _melethron_ ," he whispered. And then he lost his own senses and drifted off into sleep, still sheathed in his lover.  
  


Haldirriel found them that way, moments later. "I think you will both drown if I do not wake you. But I would wake you much differently than I now must. For Anor will rise soon and we must be back to our camp before then." She touched each one and they quickly roused.

Sensing the time, they kissed each other gently, then dried themselves off and dressed. Haldirriel took one last look at the waterfall and sighed. 

"I will miss this place, too," Haldir said as he held her close. "If the Valar allow, we will return this way."

She thanked him and mounted her horse. Her mate and her lover mounted and they were off, eating the leagues as quickly as possible.

"Moonset is nigh; our company should be waking. Do you see their fire?"

"I do not," Haldir's brow rose and he pulled his horse up. "We should see it by now."

"There!" Legolas pointed. He and Haldirriel pulled up on their horses too.

They looked southeast and were surprised that their direction had been flawed. They turned their horses' heads and moved forward again. Less than a quarter hour later, Haldir pulled up again. 

"That is not a fire. It moves." Haldirriel felt a cold wash of fear cover her.

"It does and we have been led astray."

"Do we return to our old course and find our camp?"

"I would find out who or what that is, but I deem it wise to return to camp. We will assemble our company, they should be rising by now, and then head south and find out what this phenomenon is."

"I agree," Legolas said quickly. "I would have the Dwarf at my side."

Haldirriel smiled. 

Within the hour, they found the remains of their camp. The fire had burned down, embers glowed a dull red. There was no sign of anyone. The horses were gone too. 

"Where they can they have gone to? Why would they leave? I told my second that we would return before morn."

"Foul play." Haldirriel went to her husband's side. "Look at the signs. There are Yrch tracks."

"How could they have surprised a band of Lórien's finest? They could not have disguised their smell? Nor their cloddish feet!" Legolas moaned.

"Look! Signs of the black fire Saruman used!" Haldirriel pointed to three large, blackened areas near the campfire and two where the horses had been put to graze.

"If it is Yrch," Haldir said through clenched teeth, "they will be easy to follow. Day is coming. They will probably hide - " 

"Listen," Legolas whispered. 

A moan none but Elven ears could hear came from a little north of where they stood. All three immediately crouched and drew their weapons. Another moan and Legolas followed the sound, Haldirriel and Haldir directly behind him.

"Gimli!" the Mirkwood Elf shouted and ran forward. There on the ground, hidden by scrub, lay the Dwarf, blood oozing from a deep wound on his forehead.

**~*~**

_A/N - 1) Melethron .... Male lover; 2) Nin iuitho!....  Use me!; 3) Iuitho nin a thelien lín, hîr nîn.... Use me for thy sport, my Lord; 4) Tolo an nin! .... Come for me![http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76](http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76)_


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

The rock hard body of the Dwarf, held gently in the Elf's arms, remained still. Once again, Legolas called to him. Dark eyes, under heavy eyebrows, blinked, then opened. 

"Rukhâs," the Dwarf whispered. "Came out of nowhere with fire." Between gasps for breath, he continued, "Took them all, I think."

"Were you running from them?" Scorn dripped from Haldir's words.

Gimli's body hardened even further.

"Haldir!" Legolas' cry tore from clenched teeth. "Hold your tongue!"

Haldirriel knelt next to the Dwarf, his hand held in hers. Gently, she stroked back the hair that had fallen into his face. "The wound is deep, but he will recover, won't you Master Dwarf?" She smiled.

"I was not running, Legolas," the Dwarf managed to wheeze. 

"Hush."

"Nay. I will not have that one think that of me. I left to make water. They came from behind me, but I knew it was Rukhâs from the smell. I should have - " 

"Hush!" Legolas smiled. "They waited until you left. Too much of a threat," he gently teased.

Gimli smiled back, then groaned and reached for his head.

Haldirriel stayed his hand. "Let me clean this first. Haldir, make yourself useful and bring me some water." Her tone was cold and hard.

Legolas' brow rose in amusement. The Marchwarden had overstepped his bounds on this one. 

After Haldirriel cleaned the wound, Legolas helped Gimli stand. A moment to catch himself from swaying and the Dwarf pulled his arm away. "I can stand on my own. How long was I out?"

"The fire is cool. At least two hours, maybe more."

"They have quite a lead on us. I didn't see which way they went." The Dwarf blushed. "No need. You probably already have that figured out already."

Haldir stepped forward. Gimli waited for the rebuke. "Once again, Master Dwarf, I must apologize to you. I am heartily sorry."

"Do not listen to him, Master Gimli," Haldirriel hotly interrupted. She turned in fury to face the Lórien Elf. "How dare you ask for forgiveness? Your tongue is vile!"

"Dear lady, I accept his apology. He knows no better. Has he not grown up fearing Dwarves?"

Haldir's face turned a bright red. "I fear no Dwarf!"

"Well, you had best learn, for if you insult this one again, you will answer to me!" Her voice rang clear and strong and Haldir knew he had made a mistake.

"I need no Elf to defend me." The Dwarf's eyebrows bristled and his hand touched his sheathed axe. He suddenly looked around for his other. Finding it under a bush, he picked it up and held it before him.

"Be still, Gimli, if you value our friendship," Legolas whispered. "It does my heart good to see her this way."

Gimli laughed and both combatants looked at him. "Enough of this. You'd think the Ring was still about, causing discord. Come. Let's find these Rukhâs and use this anger against them!"

"First, we break our fast, then we hunt Yrch." All agreed with Haldirriel. The fire was quickly replenished and what little supplies they had carried to the falls now became their morning meal. The Yrch had taken everything else. 

"It's a pity you had your horses with you. I'd hope to be on my own two feet in this pursuit," Gimli stated as they made their way south after putting out the fire. "'Tis sad that the other fine beasts should now be food for those curs."

"I hope to catch them before the horses are butchered," Haldirriel said quietly. "My own mount I have had for twenty odd years. As much as he is older, his friendship is valued."

"It's a shame you rode with Haldir to the falls and left your own behind. Never having made friends with a horse, I will, however, offer my hope that we find yours quickly, Mistress Elf."

"What mean you, Gimli? Certainly you made friends with Asfaloth." Legolas mounted his own horse, very glad he had taken it with them.

"Well, he was your horse, Legolas, not mine."

"You brought him apples in Minas Tirith. I saw you."

The Dwarf harrumphed and held his hand up for Legolas to pull him up.

"Why would Yrch be here?" Haldirriel wondered aloud. "There is nowhere for them to hide. They head south - but south is Lórien. They would not dare enter those woods. Even without her ring, Queen Galadriel is a powerful enemy. As are her subjects."

"Mayhap all of Mirkwood has not become Eryn Lasgalen?" Haldir opined.

Legolas eyes grew large. "Surely they have not returned to Dol Guldur?"

"Where else, Legolas? There is nowhere here to hide."

"Then we go to Dol Guldur," Haldirriel said quietly.

Legolas nodded. Gimli put his hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Don't worry, Elf, we'll clean up whatever's there and you can have your pretty forest back."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, Gimli."

"We will reach the forest - "

"We've had experience following Rukhâs before, Marchwarden. I doubt we'll catch up to these ones quite as quickly as you might think!"

Haldir held his tongue; obviously Haldirriel would misconstrue anything he had to say to the Dwarf.

"If they reach the forest, it is only another thirty leagues to the tower. They know the terrain and we will be hard-pressed to overcome them."

"Do we return to Lórien for reinforcements?" Haldirriel asked.

"Nay. We cannot slow down at all." Legolas paused for a moment. "Haldir. You know where your patrols ride. Are any near the east side? Would it be possible to notify that patrol?"

"It would, but that would mean one of us would have to go." He looked at Legolas in surprise. "Nay! I will not!"

"Someone must and it must be you. The Elves there know and trust you. You could command without question. If I go, or Haldirriel, they would take us to Caras Galadhon and that would be another day's ride. We cannot afford it." His tone was gradually growing harsher, more harried. "You must. I promise; we will wait at the border of the wood until you and your men arrive. I promise."

Haldir stopped. "I will take her with me, then."

"You do me a great disservice, husband-mine." Her tone was ice.

"Haldir," Legolas took him in his arms. "I promise. She will come to no harm whilst she is with me."

After many moments, Haldir relaxed in the Silvan Elf's arms. "You know I could remain in Middle-earth no longer... not if she were... I could not."

"I know. And I could not without you here by my side. Know that. After our bonding, could I do otherwise? I will not lose her."

"I will leave you when we reach the Anduin, not before. It is a short ride, only eighty leagues." His voice suddenly took on a tone of hopelessness. "I cannot lose either of you."

"You will not. Now, let us ride as if the wind carried us. We should make it to the river by tomorrow evening at the latest."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Eight hours later, they took their first break. Legolas pulled waybread from his pouch and handed some to Gimli, who looked at him in surprise. "I haven't eaten the stuff since... Well, I was able to swallow it then, I suppose I can do naught but the same now. Just wish we had some ale."

Haldirriel and Haldir never said a word. They let their horses free to graze across the field. Holding his hand as a cup, Legolas let his own mount drink, then allowed the mare to join the other horses. After a full half hour, they whistled, mounted their horses, and rode again southeast.

Another seven hours and Haldir turned to bid his mate farewell. She held him close, his hair brushing lightly against her cheek. It stuck in the tears that she shed, but he returned the embrace gently and quickly. "I must go."

She nodded and let him pull himself from her arms. "Return to me."

"We will wait for you at the border, but be not o'erlong, Haldir," Legolas reminded him.

"Wait here, please. You know not what you will find at the border; they must have guards out."

Legolas shook his head in frustration. "We will wait here, but only one day. If you do not return, we must press on."

"Rest and recover your strength. We will need it, once we enter the wood. I will return before the sun rises. There is a full moon; I should have no trouble finding the path to Lórien. Wait for me." He grasped Legolas' arm tightly. "Wait for me else I do something rash."

Legolas nodded. "Be not late, Haldir. Ride as if the Valar were chasing you!"

With that, Haldir turned his horse's head and rode southwest. He never looked back; never saw the stricken look on Haldirriel's face. 

"He will return, for is not the treasure waiting here for him worth his life?"

She turned and clung to him, weeping quietly. 

"He will return. Let us build a fire and make a proper meal. It will be our last for many a day, I fear."

Gimli set about picking up sticks and kindling; Haldirriel drew up stones and made the pit, placing a few sticks of charcoal from her pack into the center. Legolas had spotted a rabbit's warren not far from where they stopped; he returned and set up two traps. Before the fire had even calmed, he was busy dressing the rabbits he had caught. Gimli went to the river and drew water into a pan for cooking the rabbits and filled their water flasks. The miruvor Legolas carried would be needed for the wounded, if wounded there were. He shuddered at the thought.

They quickly devoured their meal. Legolas took first watch. Haldirriel wept as she struggled to rest; sleep would not come. 

~*~

Morning came and there was no sign of Haldir. Gimli smothered their fire after breaking their fast. Haldirriel touched Legolas' arm. "We cannot leave without him."

"He should have returned by now. I told him we would leave."

"You promised him one full day. It is only half that."

Legolas' shivered. "We cannot leave the men at the mercy of the Yrch."

"If we go thusly, with only three to battle a group that enslaved a full patrol of Lórien's best, then we too will be captured."

Swearing wildly, the Elf pulled away from her and stalked towards the river. 

"He knows you speak rightly, but his heart is broken. Too many times has he watched those he loves murdered." Gimli sat back against a tree. He pulled out a pipe and proceeded to light it. 

Haldirriel grimaced at the strong fumes, but sat next to him. "Tell me of Mirkwood as it was, of his mother."

"I know not much. He rarely shares such things. But his mother's death still grieves him. He was a great soldier for his father. Led many a sortie against Rukhâs and spiders and such. I think he still suffers over those he lost." The Dwarf grinned. "He has a great heart, though he tries to hide it."

"Do I not know that," Haldirriel complained quietly. 

"He is worth loving, lady. I am glad you chose to include him in your bond, though how that works, I am at a loss."

She smiled and touched his arm in gratitude. "I myself am unsure of 'how it works' - suffice it to say, I am grateful it does."

"I've become fond of the lad," Gimli said softly. "Very fond of him."

"And he of you. Though we are bound, I do not see him leaving you. I am not sure how we will... how this..." She shook her head in confusion. "He will not leave you, of that I am sure. Mayhap that is why the Valar have allowed the three of us to bond. Legolas can still be free to wander Middle-earth with you whilst Haldir and I keep our talan open for him. It will be bitter having him away from us for extended periods, but I see his heart is 'gull-called.' He will, mayhap, leave for the shores of Valinor before Haldir and I."

The Dwarf drew in a breath. "Soon?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Nay. He will wait until..."

"Until I die?"

Haldirriel nodded. 

"Well, then I best do that soon so he can find some peace," the Dwarf said gruffly. "I won't be the one keeping him from that."

"You have naught to say in such matters. And if he heard you saying you seek death, he would be cross. I do not think you want to see Legolas cross."

The Dwarf chuckled. "I have seen him cross on an occasion or two. It's not a pretty sight."

"Nay. It is not. And what have I to be cross about?" 

They both stood and faced Legolas.

His face fell at the look of distress on theirs. "You speak of grave matters, I see. Would you share your concerns? Has some message come from Lórien?"

"We spoke of future decisions," Haldirriel stated flatly. "Things that need not be discussed now. It is time to decide what we will do once we reach Dol Guldur. Do you think the Yrch still live in the tower?"

"Nay." Legolas watched their faces and decided it was not the time for pursuing whatever dismayed his friend and his bonded partner. "The tower was destroyed and all about it."

"Caves below it," Gimli opined. "I'll wager you there are caves below the tower and the Elves did not see them. Probably covered up with a wizard's spell."

"You speak wisely, Gimli," Legolas' brow furrowed. "Though no wizard, but the powerful servant of Morgoth." The Elf spat after saying the name as if his tongue tasted of poison. "None of us were with the party that attacked Dol Guldur after the Ring was destroyed. I wonder...."

"I think your friend speaks true, Legolas. I think there are caves." A shudder ran through her. "I think we go to the very caves that I have dreamt of. They are not north; they are before us. In the shadow of the tower. That is where my brother lies, in torment and chains."

"Oddly enough, that puts my heart at ease, for I was concerned we were not doing the Lady's bidding. Now we are on the right course and I feel on firm ground once again. We will wait for Haldir a little longer, then we will find these caves and route out the vermin that hold our friends captive."

All agreed. Yet, when evening was upon them again, there was no sign of Haldir nor any Elves from Lórien. Uneasily, the three lit a fire and hoped this was their last on this side of the Anduin for many days to come. 

"If Haldir does not come by morning," Legolas' voice was strained, "then we must leave here. We will cross the River in the morning, cross the forest quietly and find the entrance to the caves. I do not think we should go to the remains of the Tower itself. I am sure there are 'escape' tunnels further from it. These we will find. Then, we will wait again for Haldir and hope that he comes before we must enter."

Haldirriel nodded in agreement, but in the space of a heartbeat, she stood in delight. "He comes!" 

Legolas too felt his bond-mate. "He is near," he whispered in joy.

Gimli rolled his eyes, took out his pipe, and sat by the fire. "Now we wait for the reunion and the rutting to be done with," he mumbled.

Legolas looked at the Dwarf and smiled. "Sadly, there will be no rutting," he whispered. "There are too many about." He gestured and Gimli sat up straight in surprise and looked as the camp filled with over one hundred Galadhrim. "About time," he growled. "Now we can be about saving some Elves and return to Aglarond in time for some feasting!"

Haldir stepped forward and embraced both Haldirriel and Legolas. "We have some planning to do, my friends." 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Morning came and the company, after quickly breaking their fast, set out to cross the River. In the light of day, Gimli could see that the Elves of Lórien had traversed the Anduin in boats. They had docked on the riverbank near where Legolas, Gimli, and Haldirriel had been camped. Though four rivers had spilled into its mighty banks by this juncture, the Celebrant itself had not. Thus, the flow was not as strong, nor the width as wide, as it might have been just thirty leagues further downstream. They considered themselves fortunate. It was easy enough, now, to board the boats and maneuver them across the Anduin. Within an hour, all ten boats were securely tethered to the ground on the eastern side of the Great River. 

They began their march with high hopes. None of the signs they read at the ambush sight showed anything but the common variety of Yrch, not the hated and sun-bearing Yrch of Saruman's making. At least, that was their hope. So they walked in daylight with some confidence. Banter was light and the three bonded partners strode hand in hand in hand. Some of the other Elves gave them odd looks, but they cared not. Gimli walked behind, his pipe still in his hand, grumbling all the way.

At last, Legolas could stand it no longer. He fell back and began to walk next to the Dwarf. "Glad to see someone deciding to walk with me."

Legolas looked about him in surprise. It was true; none of the Galadhrim walked near the Dwarf; most walked either five paces in front or behind. The Elf blushed in shame. "I am sorry. There are still hard feelings."

"I know and I don't begrudge them their feelings. I'd have thought by now that the esteem my Lady has shown me would have rubbed off on them."

"Most of these warriors do not spend time in Caras Galadhon. They guard the borders; hence they take no notice of doings in the heart of Lórien. I am sorry."

"No need to be," Gimli said more gruffly than he meant. "It's kind of you to walk with me."  
  
Legolas stopped, his mouth open. "I... I thought we were friends," he blinked a number of times. "You could have stepped up with us. You are a member of the Fellowship and greatly to be revered."

"As are you."

Legolas blushed. "I do not seek such honor."

"And I should?"

Though the Dwarf's tone was gentle, Legolas heard the reproof in it. "Forgive me. That came out poorly."

Haldirriel stopped and looked back. A wide smile graced her face. "Please, join us." She held out her hand; the entire company stopped, and Gimli strode forward. He took her hand in his, gently kissed it, and walked next to her. Legolas quickly joined them. Again, odd looks from the rest of the company accompanied their actions.

"I'm afraid we will lose the support of your men, Marchwarden, if you let Legolas and Haldirriel treat me with such respect."

"Gimli. The Lady of the Woods deems you fit company for her. Who am I to say you are not? As for actions previously, I have begged for forgiveness and it was given. Is it now taken back?"

Gimli stood straighter and looked Haldir directly in the eye, a slightly difficult feat due to the difference in height. "Once a Dwarf forgives, the incident is forgotten."

Haldir smiled. "The same is true of an Elf. Mayhap we are more closely kin than I imagined."

Gimli looked at him in surprise. "Now don't be saying anything about us being kin. I'd rather..." He stopped at the sharp hiss that escaped Legolas. "I'd rather be friend," the Dwarf amended.

Haldir began to laugh. After many moments, he drew in his breath and recovered himself. "I thank you, Master Dwarf, for your kindness."

A small sound; instantly the three left off their teasing. "We approach the woods," Haldir pointed. "Time to spread out and find the entrances. There will be more than one. Haldirriel, these twenty will follow you south. Legolas," he motioned and another twenty stepped forward. "You will lead these twenty further south. Gimli," he turned to the Dwarf, "I cannot..."

"It would be safer for your company to take care of themselves. I might accidentally slip with my axe and render eight or nine of them harmed. Best I keep to myself."

Haldir nodded in agreement. "I think that wise. Rúmil, Orophin" he called and his brothers came to his side. "Take twenty each to the north and see what you can see." Both Elves nodded, turned and led their men away. Haldir motioned and twenty encircled him. "We head east." 

The noonday sun was hotter than it should have been and the air was stifling. Haldir felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He whispered, "There are forges nearby. Can you smell them?"

"Yes," one of his men said, "and also there is the smell of Yrch." 

Haldir nodded, his eyes widened. "We are close. Have you heard any signals?" None spoke. "Then I would deem we are the closest."

The attack came upon them by surprise. They had let down their guard a bit since it was full noon and the sun shone brightly. Nevertheless, it did naught to stop the ferocity of the Yrch who came upon them, bows whistling and blades singing.

Haldirriel felt the pain; her heart constricted and she pulled her company up short. "Haldir is under attack," she whispered, pointed and led them north. None questioned her; all knew of the bond. 

Legolas nearly screamed when he felt it, Haldir's cry of pain and then nothing. His company watched him in surprise, then realized what had happened. He motioned them forward and they ran as swiftly as kine north. 

It took Haldirriel's company only twenty minutes to reach the spot where last they had seen the Marchwarden. Legolas ran to her side another five minutes after that. Fifteen bodies lay in various stages of dying. She motioned and a healer moved forward, looking over the bodies and deciding whom to help first. She motioned for the rest of her company and they followed her. Legolas stayed at her side. 

The tracks were not easy to miss. The terrain was beaten and bruised by the passage of the large company of Yrch. "Keep your eyes open," Legolas hissed. "They came out of the ground and the entrance must be close for them to have surprised our companions so easily."

One moment, he spoke and the next, he yelped. He had found the entrance by the expediency of falling into it. The company stopped; Haldirriel moved forward and called, "Legolas?"

"I am here and well. There are tunnels, but the passage of the enemy is well marked. Come down one at a time; if we are quick, we can overcome them."

"Nay," Haldirriel whispered. "It may be a trap. I will follow with ten of my men." She turned and motioned for her second to step to her side. "Find the other entrances; they must be near, and guard them. Send also for the others. When that is accomplished, send another company of ten down after me; wait another fifteen minutes, and send another company down. Do not send archers nor lancers. Have them guard the entrances. Send those with swords."

The Elf nodded and began to obey her orders. She chose ten Elves whom she knew and trusted from years on border patrol. They followed her as she climbed down the steep entranceway, sliding as she went. She landed in Legolas' arms and was comforted, for a moment.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

"It is no trap. They cannot know we are following."

"Legolas. These are not ordinary Yrch; I believe they are Uruks."

They heard a cry in the distance. Haldirriel shivered. Legolas, who had not let her go since she slid in after him, held her close. "Uruks of Mordor?"

She nodded her head, her eyes wide in fright. 

"It is a pity we have no Balrog slayer with us."

She turned at the flippant voice behind her. "Rúmil!"

"Haldir is missing?" Orophin asked quietly.

"He was taken," Legolas answered. "I am glad you are here. Do you have a connection with him?"

"I did, but it is gone. I know he is not dead. Haldirriel, you are his bond partner, do you hear nothing?"

"Nothing. I heard the cry; I felt his pain, but nothing more. Legolas?"

Rúmil and Orophin looked at the Woodland Elf in surprise. "Legolas?"

"We are bonded, we three," Haldirriel interjected. "We will speak of it later. Mayhap he is insensible. I do not think him dead."

Legolas, extremely uncomfortable at the gaze of Haldir's brothers, kept his thoughts to himself. The next moment, all thought of discomfort fled. "Where is Gimli?"

Haldirriel paused and turned towards him. "He decided to search on his own. I do not know where he is."

"I should go back. I cannot let him wander alone. He is not..."

"The Elves of Lórien will not harm him," Orophin's tone was sharp. "He will be safe."

Legolas' eyes burned. "He was not accepted on our journey here. What makes you think he is safe?"

"The Lady of the Wood is his guardian. All know that. None would dare touch him. Though my comrades are uncomfortable in his presence..."

"And with his stench," Legolas heard one of the others say. He turned upon the Elf, his blade drawn. "His stench is preferable to yours."  
  
Haldirriel stood next to him, her hand on his arm. "One grows accustomed to his... fragrance and learns to love it." She said pointedly to the slip-tongued Elf. She turned to Legolas, "We must continue."

"She is correct. I am next in line," Orophin opined, "Would you follow me?"

All the Lórien Elves nodded. Legolas nodded also.

"Good. Then we go forward. Haldirriel, they told me you ordered small groups to enter every fifteen minutes?"

"Yes."

"It is a good plan. Let us go forward with our bows strung, though there is not much room here. I will go first, Rúmil will follow, Haldirriel, then Legolas. The rest of you will follow Legolas."

They began walking the tunnel, the stench overpowering. Haldirriel held her hand over her nose. They walked for close to an hour; they lit no torch, for there was enough light for them to see. At least, there had been until they turned a bend. The way was become darker, the stench almost unbearable. They walked another few steps and found the dark blacker than midnight. Haldirriel stopped them. "Legolas," he whispered. "What know you of these spiders?"

"The spiders we fought were all in the open. The stench was never this bad," Legolas stifled a choke that fought to escape. "Though the darkness..." He hissed. "We are very close. The darkness is their webs." He put out a hand and pulled it back quickly. "Hold your hands close to your sides," he commanded and they all obeyed immediately. "The webs are above us, to the right and to the left. They are waiting for us to move a little further, then they will finish spinning. We are in grave danger, my friends." 

Haldirriel gave a small cry. "I can feel their hairy legs!"

"We need a torch, Rúmil," Orophin whispered. 

The Lórien Elf took one of the torches they had brought with them and struck flint to steel. The torch lit up. Four huge and horrible monsters looked back at them, then shielded their eyes. The Elves' bows sang and the four fell to the ground. The webs, as Legolas had said, were all around them. The thick strong strands were difficult to cut, but Legolas had drawn his blade and began to hew them away from the main path. The others followed his lead. 

"There will be more," he breathed. "Many more if Haldirriel's dream is true. And I firmly believe, now that I have seen this tunnel, that she indeed dreamt true. Light more torches."

The other Elves did as instructed. The band began moving forward again, this time with even more caution. "They like to come from all sides; they do not fight as one unit. Keep your eyes open..."

His words were swallowed up in a scream, followed closely by another. Legolas turned and saw two of the monsters behind them. They were winding Elves in their abominable threads. Behind him, Haldirriel and Rúmil had loosed arrows. The spiders fell. 

"We must leave these two. The others will free them. They are poisoned, but should live. Let us continue." Orophin began walking forward again, an arrow nocked. "Slowly. I am afraid we will soon need those who follow behind us."

Legolas watched as each member of the party prepared their weapons. He decided to keep his blade ready; others would take out the first onslaught. He would be ready for close quarter fighting.

Haldirriel touched his arm. "I am sorry I brought you to this."

"I would not have missed any part of this... especially the part at the springs." He watched her blush. "Comfort yourself in knowing that we will soon rescue our Haldir and your brother."

She smiled. "I have never fought spiders before."

"You made a good start. Your shot was fair and true. Just keep your eyes open."

She nodded.

Another cry off in the distance made them all cringe. It was the cry of an Elf. Pain and terror-filled cries began to resound off the walls of the tunnel.

"They are killing them!" Orophin shouted. He rushed forward, his little band right behind him. 

Legolas tried to stay them; tell them to remain close to each other, but the cries of the captives drew them on. He shuddered and Haldirriel was next to him. "I feel... there is the feel of the Nazgûl here. Though that cannot be; they were all killed when the Ring fell."

"It must be only a taint of Khamûl's shadow. He is dead, Legolas," Haldirriel touched his arm. "He is dead; he no longer dwells here." She waited until he calmed, then moved forward.

Haldirriel gasped. They had come into a huge cavern; their torches barely lit the nearest quarter. But the gasp was not for the size of the cavern nor its darkness, it was for the army of spiders that looked down upon them from the ceiling. Hundreds and hundreds of spiders watched them, eyes gleaming, mouths almost seeming to smile. 

~*~

_A/N - 1) Though Tolkien, in The Hobbit, had the spiders speak, I don't think he continued that aspect when he began writing the Lord of the Rings. I saw no evidence of 'talking' spiders, so I'm saying he probably was embarrassed by this notion and decided it was definitely not the way to go. So I'm not going down that road. Much of the description of the spiders is from The Hobbit, Ch. 8: Flies and Spiders. 2) Khamûl the Shadow of the East was Sauron's lieutenant in Dol Guldur (Nazgûl) http://www.tuckborough.net/otherbeings.html#Nazgul_


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Legolas turned to Haldirriel, furiously holding her arm as he whispered, "Go back to Lórien and bring reinforcements. We cannot kill this many, and Yrch, with the number we have."

"I understand," she swallowed hard. She took his face in her hand, crunching his cheeks together until his lips pursed, then kissed him hard and long, with no passion, just in case, just for remembrance. "I will return."

"Be safe. Take Mahtan with you. Be swift." He turned and looked once more upon the cavern, then turned back and discovered her gone. "Elbereth be with us all," he whispered.

He motioned and his company drew their swords. Just as they were beginning their charge, Elladan and Elrohir appeared at the cavern's entrance. Without a word, they drew their own swords and their company behind them followed as the Peredhil ran forward, screams of anger and passion flooding the cave.

Gimli stood next to Legolas. "You were not going to let me share in the fun?"

Torn by the gratitude that filled his heart upon seeing his friend, and the fear that filled his gut as he looked upon the contents of the cavern, Legolas sighed. "This will not be pretty, but I am glad you are here."

For a moment, Gimli was concerned; Legolas was... frightened? Nay, it could not be. "Ah! What's a wee spider bite between friends?" 

Legolas laughed out loud. "We should follow Haldir's brothers. They are going to be in desperate straits in a matter of moments. I cannot understand why they did not wait."

"Where's Haldirriel?"

"I sent her back to Lórien. We will need reinforcements once we clean out this mess."

"Now that sounds more like the Legolas I know. We'll have them 'cleaned out' quickly, then we can go back for a good pipe."

Legolas laughed as he lunged forward, the first of the spiders attacking the Elves at the entrance. "You forget. I will not smoke that foul weed."

Gimli's hands threw a number of his smaller axes and effectively stilled the first onslaught. "That'll teach you to respect a Dwarf!" he shouted at the hoard. A breath's pause and the spiders attacked again. Gimli pulled both axes from his back and wielded them in practiced, deadly fashion. 

Elves joined them from behind. "Send for the others!" Legolas shouted.

"Haldirriel already told us of this cavern and the rest of the company is converging as we speak. We should have all one hundred warriors here in a moment." 

Legolas turned to see who spoke. "Gelmir! It is good to have you with us!" 

The Elf had not a moment to reply. It seemed the spiders had realized the small number of their attackers and jumped upon the closest Elf, who happened to be Gelmir. Within a moment, the Elf lay poisoned and helpless on the floor of the cave. 

Legolas screamed and cut off one leg then another. Gimli had retrieved two of his axes and threw one into the creature's eye. It screeched and died, twitching. The two friends nodded to each other, then quickly turned and continued their defense. Gelmir had been correct; within moments, almost all one hundred of their company streamed into the gaping cavern. 

Taking a moment to determine their offensive, Legolas looked up. He closed his eyes for a moment in horror. He steadied himself, then called out, "Gimli! Look!" The Elf pointed to the walls. They were covered in shrouds. Elves neatly wrapped and hung from the ceiling. At the very back was a writhing wall, covered with Elves manacled to the rock.

Legolas groaned. "Haldirriel's brother is, hopefully, one upon the back wall," he shouted to Gimli. "The Elves in the shrouds have probably started liquefying." He shuddered at the thought. 

"Why are they there and not cocooned?" Gimli shouted back.

"I know not." But as he spoke, he noted a dozen or more Yrch running in from the back of the cavern. Releasing the prisoners, they shoved them towards the back tunnel, not giving the Elves time to regain some strength in their legs. "They are slaves," Legolas choked. "To work the tunnels."

"For what?"

"I know not." He shuddered as one of the hairy legs of the great beast he was battling pulled his feet out from under him.

"Legolas!" Gimli jumped over the spider he had just relieved of two legs and slammed an axe into the back of the spider that was nearly upon his friend. "Be more careful, Elf. I cannot always watch your back!"

A choked laugh answered him.

Gimli offered a hand and pulled Legolas up. "Reminds me of the Hornburg!" he chortled. "If I remember correctly, I won... Mahal's hammer, they are fast for the size of them!"

Legolas had not time to speak as he watched the spider bear down on the Dwarf; there seemed no end to them. Absently, he wondered how long they had battled, but the sudden stirring of hope in his heart almost caused him to drop his guard. He was just able to save Gimli from a nasty bite from a particular large creature. He saw an Elf fall before him and shouted out, "Your bows are useless here. Use your knives! Use your swords!"

"Should have had spider training," Gimli growled. "They're falling like flies." He had to stifle a bitter laugh. They would soon be flies caught in the spiders' webs if the Elves of Lórien didn't change their battle tactics.

Only a moment, though it felt more like an hour, he saw one, then two, then three, throw down their great bows and draw knives and swords. "Now!" he bellowed, "that's my axe!" But the Elf that had pulled it out of the eye of one of the nasty beasts used it well on a spider that had almost bitten Legolas. He decided to let the Elf keep it, for the nonce.

"Gimli, Gimli. I feel Haldir; he is near."

Gimli swore as he saw Legolas' face - the Elf had forgotten the battle in his need to find his bond-mate. Gimli watched as Legolas looked from side to side. "Watch your back, Elf! Watch - Balrog's piss," he shouted and lunged, placing himself between the Elf and the spider. He felt the bite on his unprotected side and cried out.

"Gimli," Legolas' voice was but a croak of raw pain. "Gimli." He ran to his fallen friend and pulled him closer to a wall. He swiped with his arm and removed the nearest cobwebs. "Gimli," he knelt at the Dwarf's side.

"I can't watch your back now, Elf. I've tough skin. I will wake, I promise you," he managed a wry smile, "eventually."

Legolas nodded, knowing the truth in the Dwarf's words. If they survived this battle, Gimli would live. He stood and ran, screaming, into the fray. There were still a large number of the creatures bearing down on the company of Elves, but he could see they were making headway. 'Have to put Haldir out of my thoughts. Must focus.' Spider fluids covered his blades. He took a moment and wiped them on his leggings. The laundress would not be pleased!

_A/N - 1) The Elvish equivalent of the term Half-elven is Peredhel (singular) or Peredhil (plural). The element per means "half." The word edhel means "Elf"; the plural is edhil.<http://www.tuckborough.net/elrond.html>; 2) Two quick quotes from the Silmarillion: Ch. 2: Of Aulë and Yavanna: 1) Mahal's (Aulë's) hammer.  'Then Aulë took up a great hammer to smite the Dwarves; and he wept. But Ilúvatar had compassion upon Aulë and his desire, because of his humility; and the Dwarves shrank from the hammer and were afraid, and they bowed down their heads and begged for mercy.' 2) Ibid. 'For they say that Aulë the Maker, whom they call Mahal, cares for them...' 3)  Some nasty stuff about spiders: Spiders can only eat their food in liquid form. For this purpose predigestion is carried out both internally and externally to liquefy the tissues of their prey. Some spiders do this by spitting up digestive juices onto prey while chewing it with their chelicerae. The resulting liquefied "soup" is then sucked up by the spider. Dense combs of hairs around the mouth filter out solids while the spider ingests the liquids. Undigested or uneaten parts of the prey are later discarded. Some spiders do not chew their food, but inject digestive fluids from their stomachs directly into the body of the prey to liquefy the inner tissues and organs. The spider then sucks out the liquefied tissues, eventually leaving the empty outer exoskeleton of the prey. Many spiders will store prey temporarily. Web-building spiders that have made a shroud of silk to quiet their envenomed prey's death struggles will often leave them in these shrouds and then consume them later. Although spider predatory technique is diverse, as soon as a spider makes contact with its prey, it will usually bite it. Spiders bite their prey...for two reasons: 1) inflict mechanical damage, which, in the case of a spider that is as large as or larger than its prey, can be severe. 2) inject venom via their hollow fangs. Many genera, such as the widow spiders, inject neurotoxins that can spread through the prey's entire body and interfere with vital body functions. Other genera inject venom that produces tissue damage at the bite location. In the larger victims that do not die from these attacks, painful lesions over a wide area can remain for an extended time. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider>; 4) Spider bites... in the Hobbit, the Dwarves recover fairly quickly from the bites and poison of the Mirkwood spiders. I know some authors make the poison more deadly; however, I prefer to go with Tolkien on this. 4a) 'To the fattest of these bundles the spider went--"It is poor old Bombur, I'll bet," thought Bilbo - and nipped hard at the nose that stuck out. There was a muffled yelp inside, and a toe shot up and kicked the spider straight and hard. There was life in Bombur still. There was a noise like the kicking of a flabby football, and the enraged spider fell off the branch, only catching itself with its own thread just in time.' The Hobbit: Ch. 8: Flies and Spiders. 4b) Ibid. 'Somehow or other Fili was got on to the branch, and then he did his best to help the hobbit, although he was feeling very sick and ill from spider-poison, and from hanging most of the night and the next day wound round and round with only his nose to breathe through. It took him ages to get the beastly stuff out of his eyes and eyebrows, and as for his beard, he had to cut most of it off.' _


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Can you see him, Orophin? He is over there. Nay! It is not him. I cannot find Haldir!"

"Wait till the battle is over, Legolas, for the Valar's sake, wait till the battle is over. There are too many to stop now and search."

Legolas' eyes turned wildly towards Haldir's brother. He nodded briefly. "I will wait." Tears filled his eyes until the spider that was ready to bite Rúmil came close to him. He let fly his blade and the spider fell. Rúmil smiled, waved, and ran a little forward into the heart of the fray. Orophin followed his brother. 

An Elf shoved past him and laughed, "Keep out of the way, Greenleaf, or we will run you through."

His heart lurched. It truly was Elladan. That meant Elrohir was close by, for never were the brothers separated. "How came you here?" he shouted.

"We were passing through and saw the Dwarf looking lost and forlorn," Elrohir quipped as he slaughtered two spiders in quick succession. "We have a soft spot for Dwarves and stopped to help. It appears we made a wise decision." 

"Thank you," he whispered before throwing his knife. "Gimli has fallen," his voice broke. 

"Nay. Dead?"

"Bitten."

Elrohir laughed. "Then he will be fine. Never fear, Legolas. That Dwarf is too tough for any mere spider to take him down. Believe in him, friend. He lives."

"Use your bow, Elf," Elladan interrupted, "Stay back a little and hit them ere they reach us. You are faster with a bow than any of our swords."

Legolas nodded and stepped back. He pulled three arrows from his quiver, held two in his hand while he nocked the third. After felling three of the spiders, he laughed aloud. "Caught up in the battle. Forgot about my bow," his face flamed in mortification.

"That is why we came," Elrohir shouted. "You obviously need our help." Another spider fell to the deft blade of the Imladris Elf.

 Legolas watched, then ran forward. 'We are all going to end up wrapped and strung from the ceiling. At least Haldirriel is away.'

~*~

Mahtan cried out as the spider lunged towards Haldirriel. She heard and swung around, her sword gleaming in the sunlight that came from the mouth of the tunnel. They were almost free, she wanted to scream; she would not die here, not this way. The sword's whoosh alerted the spider and it climbed away from the blade. Haldirriel followed it, cleaving it in half. 

Mahtan ran forward. "Come! Only a few more steps and we will be out of here."

Haldirriel looked behind her one last time and gasped. "They are coming! We must hurry!"

Mahtan crashed through a newly spun web that covered the entrance to the tunnel; Haldirriel reached out her hand and he grabbed it and pulled her through. They sat on the grass for a moment, trying to catch their breath, when Mahtan cried aloud, "They have not stopped. Run, Haldirriel. I will hold them till you escape!"

She stood as quickly as she could, pulled her bow, and nocked an arrow. "I will not leave you. Draw your bow! We have not time..."

They were upon them in an instant, three great hairy-legged beasts. Haldirriel managed to get off one arrow before the spider overtook her. She stabbed at its eye with her bow; her knives were sheathed. The creature screamed, but did not stop its onward rush. The bow stuck out of its eye and waved back and forth as the beast moved forward, as if caught in some macabre dance. She had just a moment, but a moment was all she needed. She pulled her knife and plunged it into the beast's neck. It fell soundless at her feet. She looked up, stance ready for the next attack, but none came. Mahtan had killed the other spider.

She sank to the ground and wept. Her guard quickly knelt at her side. "Are you hurt? Did the spider bite you?"

"Nay! I am all right. Tired, too tired for such a short battle."  
  
"Your heart is still in the cavern. Let us away. We must seek help as quickly as possible." The Lórien Elf turned and ran into the arms of another. He pulled his knife and held it before him, his eyes open in wonder. "Who are you?"

"Amroth of Eryn Lasgalen. I lead a patrol of these woods. Who are you that you deem yourself worthy to trespass on these lands?"

"Mahtan of Lórien and this is Haldir..."

"Haldirriel," the Elf brought his hand to his chest. "Long it has been since you have been home." He raised his eyes, lowered in respect, and his brow furrowed. "You look slightly disheveled, if I may say so. Is there a problem?"

She laughed aloud. "There is. How many in your patrol, Amroth?"

"Twenty."

"That is enough. There is a stronghold of Yrch and spiders where this tunnel leads. We have been trying to clean it out. Might you and your warriors help us?"

"We will. But let me send a messenger further north. There are other patrols. We do not leave the woods untended."

"Would you ask them to come to our assistance also? There must be at least three hundred spiders and I do not know the count of Yrch."

"I will send the message and leave one of my company here at the entrance to show the way."

"Leave at least two for the spiders have no fear."

"Let us be off now, then," Mahtan said in frustration. "We must return and help find Haldir."

"Legolas is looking himself, Mahtan. If any can find him, Legolas will."

"Prince Legolas is with you?" Amroth asked, incredulously.

"He is and Marchwarden Haldir has been captured by Yrch. We must go now else I fear for the worst."

The Wood Elf nodded, sent a messenger off, posted two guards, and motioned for Mahtan and Haldirriel to move forward. Within moments, they found themselves back in the cave, this time, with reinforcements. They encountered no spiders as they moved slowly forward.

~*~

He closed his eyes, waiting for breath to return.  He had hoped it had been a dream, but it was not.  He was a prisoner.  He had been searching for the tunnel's entrance; Yrch had attacked.  His warriors had stood their ground, but there were too many.  His sword had been ripped from his arm. He pulled his knives; they did not save him. He hoped they were not lost. A sour laugh escaped his lips.  He hoped he was not lost. 

Filaments of webs surrounded the bodies that were close to his, but he had not been so wrapped. Through the fog of pain, he looked about him. There were at least a dozen others fettered to the wall alongside him. Some were his companions, most were not. He moaned as he thought of those lost and his head dropped in sorrow.

"Haldir," a whispered word brought his head up again. He looked about. His second, Galathil, smiled. "I am glad you live, my Lord. I had feared. You did not move."

"Have you an idea where we are?"

"In some Valar forsaken part of Dol Guldur, I believe." The Elf shivered. "The spiders have been busy, as you can see. I do not rightly know why we are tethered to the wall instead of hanging from the ceiling, cocooned."

"It is because you are now slaves of the Yrch. The spiders get the leftovers." 

Haldir looked to his left and saw an Elf that he remembered. "Galdor," he whispered in horror. "You are a captive?"

"I am. I was carrying a message to Thranduil from my Lord, Círdan. I was caught," the bitterness in his voice echoed the bitter twist of his mouth. 

"Were you alone?" 

"Nay. My men are hanging from above us. All of them. Of the twenty that accompanied me, I am the only one left with the strength to still do the will of the Yrch."

A great noise from the other end of the cavern interrupted them. "Legolas!" Haldir cried in joy. But at that very moment, Yrch came, unshackled them, and moved them off, down a tunnel and away from the battle. Too weak to offer any resistance, the Elves obeyed.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

"You know, when Legolas sees you are not bringing the Galadhrim he requested he will be put out. I think he meant for you to be away from here, away from the battle."

"Do you think I know that not. Of course he sent me away to protect me. His body," and the smile Haldirriel gave Mahtan was mischievous, "knows that I am of age and a warrior, but his mind would recall his Naneth and seek to protect me."

Amroth interrupted. "There is something before us."

"It is a Dwarf!"

Haldirriel ran forward. "Gimli! Gimli," she knelt and sobbed. 

Amroth was at her side. "He lives. He is bitten." He motioned to one of his warriors and ordered the Elf to stay by the Dwarf's side. "Do not let him be taken; he is friend of our Prince." The Elf nodded, drew his blade, and stood over the Dwarf.

"Haldirriel, we must be away. The fighting is a short distance from us. Can you not hear it?" 

She stood unsteadily. "He is a true friend of ours, Mahtan. I would stay with him if I could, but we must hurry onward. Legolas and Haldir need us."

Mahtan nodded and led the way. Within moments, they were in the cavern. As they passed the inward doorway, they had nary a moment to even think as spiders met them. The twenty or so of Amroth's warriors ran from behind them and began a systematic slaughter. These Elves of Eryn Lasgalen were in their element; their joy lay in spider slaying. Haldirriel took a moment to decide where she best stand, when she heard Legolas cry out Haldir's name. She looked towards the back of the cavern and saw the Yrch and their captives. Scouring the great cavern, she saw a narrow walkway about head height and jumped towards it. It ran the length of the cavern; Mahtan followed her as well as the entire company of Silvan Elves. As they approached the tunnel leading out of the cavern, she paused and looked back. In the midst of the fray, she saw Legolas. 

She knew he felt her gaze for he stopped and looked up. The smile that lightened his face stole her breath away. She felt the passion in it, even in the midst of the battle, and she smiled back. He held his blade up. Her heart lurched. She wanted her hand upon him as tightly as he now held the hilt of his sword; she had to stop, for a moment, take a deep breath, and contain the passion that suddenly flowed through her. She felt wetness begin to seep from her own sheath. She shuddered and watched as he smiled again. 'The cad!' she thought wildly, 'he will probably come himself, just from the look of him!' She pushed aside the passion, shook her head, and turned back. She knew he was asking her to wait for him, but there was no time. The group ran into the tunnel. It was dark, but not enough to stay her. 

~*~

Legolas cried out in anguish when he saw her. 'Morgoth's piss,' he thought wildly, 'she should be away from here.' Yet, there was naught he could do to contain her and her warrior ways. He swung swiftly at the spider leg that touched his own and severed it. Another Elf quickly pierced its gut. The being twitched, then quieted. He looked back and saw her staring at him and his heart jumped. That was not the only thing that jumped. Passion flowed through him as he watched her. He raised his sword, asking her to wait, and watched his passion reflected in her face. After only a moment, his heart dropped as she nodded towards him, turned, and ran off towards the back of the cavern. She was following Haldir, of that he was certain. 

He looked about him and saw the Peredhil fighting only steps away. "Will you follow me? They are taking Haldir."

The twins nodded, dispatched the last of the spiders nearest to them, and ran after Legolas. The Silvan Elf jumped to the walkway and ran after Haldirriel. She had a good lead on him, so he scurried to catch up. In the process, his foot slipped on dung and he slid towards the edge.

"I am surprised to see you so... clumsy," Elrohir chortled as he clutched the blonde's tunic. "Careful."

"Try it yourself," Legolas regained his footing and began to run again, "This stuff is slippery, a surprise considering the stickiness of spiders' webs."

Elladan laughed. "Mayhap we should put some of the sticky stuff on your feet," the Elf almost fell as he tried to contain the laughter, "that should save you."

Legolas hissed and the twins wisely kept the rest of their thoughts to themselves. They followed.

At last, they caught up to Haldirriel, Mahtan and the Silvan Elves. A moment to greet each other, then they planned their next movement. 

"He is with about twelve other Elves, as far as I could see," Haldirriel whispered. "There were at least a dozen Yrch, perhaps more. They know these caverns; we must go forward with care."

Elladan pointed towards the tunnel. "Only two can walk abreast. If any of the Yrch stay behind, those in the front of our column will be hewn down within moments." 

"Then our bravest and best should take the forefront," Legolas stated flatly. "Follow me, whoever dares."

The twins looked at each other, quirked a brow, and smiled. Elrohir smirked as he spoke, "Mayhap we should stay to the rear. Our skill in killing Yrch is paltry compared to the great Prince Legolas."

Haldirriel hit the nearest twin. "Do not tease at such a time," she cried, but the twinkle in her eye belied the sternness of her words. 

"Of course not, Lady Haldirriel. We would not tease your Prince."

Legolas scowled. "I meant no disrespect. Others in our company have less skill and experience with the killing of Yrch. Mostly, my Adar's warriors battle the spiders."

Thoroughly chastened, Elrohir apologized. 

"Nay. Do not." Legolas was as chagrined as the Imladris Elf. "I place my own concern above the mission. Forgive me."  
  


"Let us go," Haldirriel muttered darkly. "Time is not in our favor."

"She is correct. Legolas, lead us. We will follow," Elladan's voice was now subdued.

They ran into the tunnel and discovered it was short and empty. After running only a furlong or two, the tunnel opened into another cavern. Thankfully, this one was empty. There was no trap, no ambush. They watched as the Yrch left through another tunnel at the end of this cavern. 

"They have seen us," Legolas called out, bitterly. "We must run faster!"

The company picked up their pace and found themselves at the opening to the next tunnel only moments later. Haldirriel was heartened. She cried out Haldir's name. She wanted him to know friends were near, attempting to rescue him. A Yrch turned and threw a spear. An Elf took it in his side. She cried out in horror. Another Elf stopped to help the wounded warrior and motioned them to continue without them. Legolas nodded his gratitude and plunged forward. The rest followed.

Pulling up suddenly, Legolas held his arm out and stopped the forward progress of the Elves. "They have stopped. The battle is now upon us," he hissed. Then, he screamed as he watched two of the captives' throats cut. An Orch smiled until Legolas' knife embedded itself deep in the creature's chest. 

The company ran forward, even as Haldirriel strove to hold onto her sanity. She had lost Haldir's presence the moment the Yrch stopped. 'Elbereth, please save him.'

~*~

_A/N - I try to make sure any words I'm using are at least before the eighteen hundreds to prevent a 'modern' sound... 1) Vagina - [Origin: 1675-85; < NL; L vagina sheath ]  _

_<http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/vagina>; 2) Cad - [Origin: 1780-90; short for [caddie](http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=caddie) (def. 2) ] <http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cad>; 3) Peredhil (Sindarin plural) Peredhel (Sindarin singular) <http://www.tuckborough.net/elrond.html> (thanks to the folks at Leaf and Stone since Wikipedia is WRONG); 4) [stuff (n.)](http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=stuff) c.1330, "quilted material worn under chain mail," from O.Fr. estoffe "quilted material, furniture, provisions" (Fr. étoffe), from estoffer "to equip or stock," probably from O.H.G. stopfon "to plug, stuff," or from a related Frankish word (see [stop](http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=stop)). Sense extended to material for working with in various trades (1406), then (1580) "matter of an unspecified kind."   Always thought the word 'stuff' was modern - but using it in place of 'matter' is as old as 1580. Who knew??? <http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=stuff>; 6) The [Sindarin](http://www.glyphweb.com/ARDA/s/sindarin.html) name for the race known to [Men](http://www.glyphweb.com/ARDA/m/men.html) as [Orcs](http://www.glyphweb.com/ARDA/o/orcs.html). 'Yrch' is the plural form; the singular is 'orch'. <http://www.glyphweb.com/ARDA/y/yrch.html>_


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Haldir felt the blood splatter him as an Orch sliced through Galathil's throat. He lunged, wanting to kill the foul creature, but an arrow pierced the Orch's throat before he could reach him. He looked up and saw Legolas. His heart flared with hope. He tried to cry out, to let them know he was in the group being herded away, but his scream was but a mere whisper, so dry was his throat.

Another Orch pulled him back by the hair and hissed, "You have not been here long enough to have enjoyed our hospitality, golden one. I know the hidden places in these tunnels. I think I will hide you away for a time, so that we can become more properly acquainted with each other. I have so many things I want to do to you. You are most lovely. Now that Orthond is slain, you are all mine."

Haldir shouted, but to no avail. The Orch pulled him into a side tunnel while the rest of the company and their captives ran down a larger tunnel. What strength Haldir had was soon lost as he was dragged along the tunnel, his ribs cracking as he was pulled against rocks jutting out of the floor. His vision swam. Every breath was as fire. 'I must have punctured a lung,' he thought miserably. Try as he might, he could not dislodge himself from the Orch's grip. 

Another tunnel and another. Within moments, Haldir could no longer hear the sound of battle and had lost all sense of direction. Even if he could break away, escape on his own, he had no idea which way to run. The ragged breathing of the Orch changed into laughter. "They will not find you. One or two more twists and turns and you will be lost to them forever." The Orch was true to his word. Time became unknown to Haldir. His body hurt in so many places, he could not begin to imagine. Their path twisted and turned for at least a half hour, perhaps longer. At last, the Orch stopped and listened. "This is as good a place as any to show you my hospitality." He flung Haldir against the wall of a small cave off the last tunnel they had traversed, then he stripped off the small piece of cloth covering his staff. Haldir shuddered. Staff! It was more a log. The Elf tried to scramble up the wall, evading the hands that thrust out for him. He kicked and kicked till his legs felt like they were stone. All the while, the Orch laughed. Finally, his leg was caught and he was dragged forward. The clawed Orch tore Haldir's tunic and leggings in one swipe. "Ready yourself, golden one. You are going to receive a visitor."

Haldir screamed as he was impaled. Fast and furious, without preparation, with only lust and hate driving the beast into him, the Orch thrust again and again. Haldir's hole was on fire. He was stretched beyond limit and could feel the blood coursing from him down both legs. He screamed at every thrust, but that seemed only to drive the Orch on to harder and harder thrusts. Through his agony, he could hear the Orch's laughter. "You are so good. You feel so good. No wonder Orthond kept you slaves for himself. Nothing better than an Elf. Morgoth, this is good." He slobbered over Haldir's chest as he thrust and howled in lust-filled ecstasy. 

"No. No. Do not fade on me. I want to hear your screams. They heat me." He slapped Haldir's face, but the Elf had swooned. "Fuck! And I was enjoying this so much. Well, I'll continue. Perhaps you'll wake, golden one. Yes. I'll fuck you till you wake." But the Elf's insensate form even further enflamed the Orch's lust and he came in great spurts. He plunged a few more times, for good measure, then pulled out. "That would have hurt, had you been awake, Elf." He howled in delight. "That would have surely hurt. It will leave a nice sting."

The Orch sat back and watched the Elf's chest rising and falling. "Ah, you look so good. You felt so good. Perhaps I've got one more in me. Wish I had some water to wake you, but who cares. It felt good even with you asleep." He rolled over onto Haldir and thrust once again into the bleeding orifice. At the same time, he took his claws and raked them over the Elf's nipples. They bled profusely and he laughed, then, he bit down on one nub and then the other. Still no reaction. "I know what I'll do. I don't have water, but I've got piss." He pulled out of the Elf, shook his staff a few times, and let go. His urine covered Haldir's face. 

Haldir came to, not knowing this was not part of the first assault. His body was on fire as his face was covered in water. He opened his eyes and saw where the liquid came from, howled in horror, and turned his face, desperately trying not to swallow any of the foul stuff. 

"You're awake, my pretty. That makes me glad. I knew my sweet essence would help wake you." The Orch's laughter caused the flow to stop. He grunted and more urine cascaded upon Haldir's face. "Drink it in. It's supposed to have healing stuff in it. Good for Elves and such." The Orch could not contain himself any longer and fell forward, laughing in glee. "I would have killed Orthond myself if I had known such sport could be had with an Elf. And such delight." 

He fell onto the hapless Elf and thrust deep. "Scream, golden one. I want to hear you scream. You make me come when you scream. Here, this will help." He tore again at the Elf's breasts. "This is good too. Can you feel it, Elf? Can you feel my claws? My staff is doing the same in your body. Did you know that? It's clawed too. It rakes you as I thrust. It tears you open. Feel it, Elf," the Orch screamed in delight. "Feel it!"

The pain was blistering. He would never survive this. As the thrusts became faster and the guttural laughter tore at his ears as the rod did to his body, he screamed. "Valar! Save me!" 

"Naught here but me, golden one, naught here but me and my staff. We both very much like you. I wonder how many times we can breach you? Ah," he thrust again, this time clutching at Haldir's backside and digging his nails deep into the unprotected buttocks. His seed spilled into the warm orifice. "Good," he shuddered, "so good. I could do this all day."

Agony and grief filled the Marchwarden's fëa. 'I will fade. He cannot harm me when I fade.' He drew in a breath as the Orch rolled off him. Keeping his eyes closed, he began his farewell to all he loved, especially Haldirriel and Legolas. His heart broke.


	30. Chapter Thirty

"Do you see your brother?" Legolas shouted.

"Nay. But there is Haldir."

"Yes, I see him. Your brother must be there, also. You saw him chained. He is still alive, then. Do you see him?"

She scoured the few captives that were left. "Yes!" She screamed in relief. "He is there."

Legolas motioned and three Elves ran forward. He watched as an Orch took Haldir down a side passage. Haldirriel seemed to miss this. He watched as she ran forward, running to save her brother. He motioned; Elladan and Elrohir nodded. They sent another three Elves to follow Haldirriel, then followed the tunnel where Haldir and his captor ran.

No word was spoken as the four Elves followed the Orch. Twisting and turning, they discovered they had lost them. Legolas groaned in grief and horror. "We must find him. We must."

The twins nodded. The tunnel forked. "We will take the right. You take the left, Legolas. Take Amroth with you."

Legolas did not respond; he was already well down the tunnel. The twins grimaced, nodded to Amroth who followed Legolas, then turned and followed their fork into the deeps.

The tunnel Legolas followed dead-ended and he screamed in frustration. Then, nodding his head, he turned back. "They must have gone the way Elladan and Elrohir travel. Let us be quick about it." The Elf with him nodded and followed him as he scrambled down the path. After at least a quarter hour, he could hear screams coming from ahead. "Elbereth," he cried aloud, recognizing Haldir's voice. "What do they to him?" Elladan and Elrohir had stopped; their mouths open in horror. He pushed them aside.

"No!" 

The scream broke through Haldir's pain-glazed mind. 'I must fade. Must save myself.'

"Haldir!"

Haldir recognized that voice. He sobbed. 'He cannot see me like this. He cannot.' He pulled himself inwards, trying desperately to fade, to lose himself and end his misery and Legolas' discovery of his shame. "Please, Elbereth, help me to fade. Save him. Save my love."

The Orch shuddered and fell upon him; black blood covered the Marchwarden's face. Haldir could not breathe, so great was the weight upon him. His body ached and his mind reeled. "Help me fade!" he cried desperately. Horrified, he felt the beloved hands upon him, knew Legolas would see what had been done to him, and tried to wrench away from his mate. 

"Haldir, _melethron_ , I am here. You are saved. The Orch is dead."

Haldir closed his eyes tight shut. "Leave me. I am soiled. A _maelvûl 'waur_."

"Nay. If you be a _maelvûl 'waur_ , then you are my _maelvûl 'waur_!" He wept as Elladan and Elrohir pulled the Orch that Legolas had killed from Haldir's body. As soon as the Lórien Elf was freed, Legolas clung to him. "Listen. You will not fade. Not until I say you have my permission. You are bonded to me. You are mine. You will not leave me," he hissed as grief and horror pierced his very fëa. "You will not leave me."

Haldir felt the strong arms about him, felt the beloved breath across his face, and heard Legolas scream at him. He bent his head and wept bitterly. "I am soiled, _melethron_. I can no longer give you what you need."

"Bonding has naught to do with need. Whether there be love or need or lust, it matters not, once the bond has been established. You are mine! Morgoth's breath! You are mine! You will not fade. Do you hear me? You will not fade."

"Legolas," Haldir cried brokenly. "I can not endure your touch. Do you not understand?" He sobbed piteously. "I am soiled." The Lórien Elf wept bitterly.

Legolas held him gently and stroked his hair. "I care not. I love you, Haldir. I care not if we can never make love again, if we can never kiss again, all that concerns me is that I can hold you. That is not too much to ask, is it, _garn nîn_?"

Haldir continued to sob. "Let me go, please Legolas. Let me go."

"Nay. I cannot. Mandos will not have you. Not as long as I can breathe. Hold onto me. I will be your strength until you once again are strong."

Haldir wept into Legolas' chest. "If that is what you wish, if you wish me to live on in agony and shame, then I will not fade."  
  


"Nay!" Legolas cried. "Not shame. But pride in knowing you have overcome even the foulest touch and still survived. Nay, more than survived. Lived to love again. Love with all you are. That I promise you, Haldir. I will help you overcome this. There is no shame upon you."

Haldir closed his eyes.

"You will not leave me! Haldir!"

"He is insensible, Legolas, not lost. Let us take him from here. Out into the light." Elladan had put his hand on Legolas' arm. 

The Silvan Elf nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. "I will carry him."

"Of course you will. Come, Elrohir. Let us help our friend." Elladan stooped and pulled Legolas' knife from the Orch's back, quickly wiped it on his sleeve, and put it into Legolas' sheath. He picked up the Elf's bow and quiver of arrows. Elrohir helped Legolas cover Haldir with what remained of his leggings.

Legolas took his lover in his arms and stood. "Let us be away from here."

They turned back into the tunnel and made their way forward, Haldir still insensible.

~*~

Haldirriel was the first to reach the captured Elves. Her bow had already killed two of the beasts that had held her brother captive. Another two were slaughtered by the Elves with her. No more Elves were killed. The Yrch, realizing they were outnumbered, left their captives and tried to flee. None escaped.

The prisoners fell as their captors turned and ran. Haldirriel stepped over the bodies of the dead Yrch and knelt by the side of one of the prisoners. The Elf had fallen on his face, but she knew him, and sobbed in relief and terror. "Singollo. Say you are still alive, after all this time. That I have found you and freed you."

He looked upon her face and sighed. "Loselleth, you came. I thought it was a dream, but I felt you with me, towards the end. I knew I could not hold on much longer. I cried out to you," he sobbed, "and you heard me."

She wept into his hair, holding him close and whispering words of comfort. "I am here now. We will return to Eryn Lasgalen, you are free now."

"Eryn Lasgalen? Where is that, Loselleth? Valinor?"

"Nay," she smiled. "Never the mind. I will take you home to Mirkwood."

"Thank you," he whispered, then quieted. She looked upon him alarm. 

"He rests," Mahtan took her arm. "We must be out of here." He motioned and the Elves picked up the injured captives and walked slowly towards the great cavern. 

"Where is Haldir?" She suddenly realized he was not with the captives. "Where is he?"

"I saw Legolas turn down another tunnel. He must have been taken there."

"We must follow!" She jumped up and began to run.

"Elladan and Elrohir are with him. They will find Haldir and save him. You must care for your brother now. Bring him from these tunnels into the light. You must. Is this not the task the Lady of the Wood set upon you?"

"Nay," she grit her teeth. "I was to find them and save them all."

"And you have saved those who are left. Now, pick up your brother and bring him into the light."

She looked longingly towards the barely hidden tunnel where she knew Haldir must have been dragged. Her eyes misted, but duty called. She turned towards Mahtan, kicked him, then picked up Singollo.

The Elf bent his head in sorrow. "I am sorry, _mellon nin_."

~*~

_A/N - 1) Melethron - Male lover; 2) maelvûl 'waur - lust slave (whore)_ _[http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76](http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76); 3) Garn nîn - my own; 4) Mellon nin - my friend_


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

It took almost an hour until all were free of the tunnels. The spiders in the main cavern had been killed; the bodies of their captives brought down from the high ceiling. The cocoon-encrusted bodies lay upon the floor in neat rows. Haldirriel wept as she walked past, holding her brother's wasted body in her arms and knowing that, given another few days or perhaps hours, he too would have been lost. How he had ever held on for so long, she had no idea, but she raised her heart to Elbereth in silent thanksgiving.

It took every fiber in her being not to pass Singollo's body over to Mahtan, for she fought the urge to run back into the cavern and find Haldir. She knew if any could find him, it would be Legolas. She had to trust he would save their bond-mate. 

At last, they were at the empty place where Gimli had fallen. She looked about in horror and called out his name. An Elf stepped forward. "The Dwarf has been taken to our camp. It is only a half furlong from this entrance."

They followed the Elf and found Gimli, still unconscious, being tended by another of the Silvan Elves. The healer looked up and motioned for her to lay her burden upon a cloak. There were no cots, only cloaks lain about to hold any that yet lived.

Mahtan helped her lay Singollo down. Haldirriel covered him with her own cloak. She quickly knelt at Gimli's side. "He will recover?"

"He will. This is the Dwarf that traveled with our prince?"

"It is. Keep him well. Bring him back to us as quickly as you can."

The Elf nodded. She stood and turned back to Mahtan. "Let us go back..." There was a cry and many of the Elves ran towards the tunnel's entrance. She tried to push her way through them, but Mahtan held her back. A sudden premonition filled him; the Orch had taken Haldir for a purpose. Searching for Legolas, he saw the Elf and recoiled at the look of horror on Greenleaf's face. He held tightly onto Haldirriel's arm and pulled her back. 

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Let me go!"

"I cannot. Haldirriel," he cupped her face in his free hand and forced her to look at him. "Something is amiss. Do you not feel it? Legolas is afraid." He shivered. "You must wait until your mate brings Haldir to you. Do you understand?"

"Nay. If something is amiss," she sobbed, "then all the more reason for me to be at his side."

"I agree. But first, I think you must prepare yourself - for both your mates' sakes."

She swallowed. "Prepared? Oh! It is not only a wounding of his hröa? His fëa? That is why I cannot feel him. He has been.... Oh!" 

Mahtan caught her before she fell. "Be strong, my Lady. He will need you strong. Now, take a few breaths. You are ready?"

She nodded and clutched his arm. "Thank you."

"I will walk with you." 

They reached Legolas just as he gently laid Haldir upon a cloak. She bit back the cry at the look of the Lórien Elf. 'I will not faint,' she told herself stubbornly. 'It is as Mahtan said, he will need me strong. As will Legolas.' She knelt next to the Silvan Elf and held his hand. 

Legolas looked up at her in grief and horror. 

Immediately, her fears were confirmed; an Orch had violated Haldir. She touched Legolas' face and whispered, "I am here now. We will be strong together and keep him with us. He will not fade, sweet Legolas. He will not fade. We will not let him."

The Prince of Eryn Lasgalen nodded. "He is sorely wounded besides, but we must tend to his 'other' needs." 

She nodded and turned to Mahtan. "We will need salves. You know the kind."

The warrior turned and ran towards the center of the camp. He returned within minutes, two jars in his hands. "The healer says these are the best." A crowd had gathered round them, mostly the Galadhrim warriors that Haldir had commanded all these long years. Mahtan gave the jars to Haldirriel and then spoke to them. "Haldir will live. Now, let him be. Let them tend him in privacy." The Elves slowly stepped away. The camp quieted; only the sounds of moans from those wounded and the sobs from the freed captives filled the air.

Legolas and Haldirriel worked as quickly as they could, cleaning their lover, sewing what needed sewing, and then slathering the affected areas with the salves. Haldir did not wake. After some time, Haldirriel became anxious. "Why does he not wake?"

"Would you, if you lay in this state? Give him time, Haldirriel. He will come back to us. He must be allowed time to begin to heal. When he realizes he is with those who love him, he will come back to us."

"Is the Orch dead?"

"Yes."

"Good," she whispered. "Though I wish it had been my blade that took its life."

"Is my blade not enough?"

"Yes," she kissed him gently. "More than good enough. Thank you."

"I cannot tell you what happened."

"I know it, Legolas. In time, he will tell us all, but not now, not yet."

Mahtan stepped forward. "Haldirriel, your brother calls for you."

She looked up in dismay. "I cannot leave him."

"Trust me, Haldirriel," Legolas touched her arm, "I will care for him till you return."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. At last, she nodded and stood. She followed Mahtan to her brother's side. Singollo smiled up at her. "I knew you would come," he whispered, tears in his eyes. "I told those about me that you would come, but they lost faith, after a time. I did not. I knew you would come."

"Oh! Singollo! I am sorry it took so long. They said you had died at Ravenhill. I did not know."

"Do not sorrow, Loselleth. You found me."  
  
"Yes. And I will take you home and make sure, this time, you stay put."

He smiled. "To be in Thranduil's hold once again."

"You will heal and once again be a part of the King's guard."

"Yes," he smiled and slept.

"Will you take Haldir to Thranduil's palace?" She looked up in surprise; Mahtan had followed her.

"Nay. I will take them both to Lórien, to the Golden Wood. The journey north is too far. Mahtan, ready the boats. We will leave here within the hour. The wounded should not be allowed to suffer further in this primitive setting. Send a rider to Lady Galadriel. Tell her we are coming and to make preparations for the care of the wounded."

"I will, my Lady. Litters?"

"Yes. We must make litters. Mahtan, how many?"

"Only six prisoners survive, Haldirriel, including Haldir. There are close to thirty of our warriors wounded. Probably, another thirteen Silvans wounded. Will you take the Wood Elves to Lórien also?"

"Nay. They will not come, even if they felt Mandos' breath on their necks. They are a stubborn lot. But thirty of our own and six survivors. That is many to carry."

"Easily done. Their comrades will gladly carry them." 

"Then put out the word that thirty-six..." She stopped. "Thirty-seven. We have forgotten our Dwarf. Thirty-seven litters must be made. Then, we leave here. The cavern and tunnels have been cleaned out?"

"They have. Thranduil's Elves claim this land as their own and insist we leave the maintenance to them. They will set fire to the caverns and fill up the entrances. None will be able to use this place again. For good or ill."

"Very well. Let us get started." She walked back to Haldir's side and knelt. Quietly, she spoke to Legolas. "Our warriors are making litters. We will take the Lórien Elves and Gimli back to the Golden Wood. The Silvan Elves will return to Thranduil's halls. Will you go with them?"

Legolas looked at her in surprise. "Would you?"

She leaned against him, totally exhausted. "I would not. And I will not ask that of you. We three are one now. Our home is yours."

He nodded and watched as she sat on the ground. Gently, she lifted Haldir's head and placed it on her lap. Legolas sat next to her and held Haldir's hands.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

A full two hours were needed to make the litters. During that time, the Silvan Elves made preparations of their own. Legolas left her for a moment to speak with Orophin.

Haldirriel did not keep watch upon the preparations, but as twilight began, Amroth came to her. "Will you and Prince Legolas return to Eryn Lasgalen with us?"

She took his hand. "I would go home, if I could, but you know I have given my heart to Haldir of Lórien. I cannot forswear that bond. I would not. As for Prince Legolas, his life has changed and he is also bound, for a time, to Haldir. Neither of us will accompany our people. I am sure the prince will send a missive with you to his Adar, if you are willing to carry it." 

"I would do so even if you sent it." Amroth smiled. "You have been sorely missed. The prince is rarely home, and life in Eryn Lasgalen is, what word should I use? Tame, yes, tame indeed."

She stood and embraced him. "I cannot thank you enough for your help. I doubt we would have victory if you had not offered the help of your company. I miss the tall oak trees by the stronghold. Mellyrn do not have the same feel, though those who live in Lórien seem to love them as much as we love our forest."

"They do. They speak as if the Valar themselves lived within their woods."

"Amroth. Take care when you leave here. We have no idea if Yrch were flushed from the caverns and tunnels during the battle. More could be about."

"And you, my Lady. Take care yourself. I would feel more at ease if a contingent of our own people rode with you. I am not sure how skilled the Elves of Lórien are. Will they be able to protect you?"

Haldirriel smiled. "You are a very silly Ellon. The Elves of the Wood are not the only warriors in Middle-earth!"

"I will not tell King Thranduil you said that."

"I have missed you too, dear friend. Now, find Legolas and take his missive home with you."

He bowed and left her. An Elf horn blew three clear notes. She was surprised to find tears in her eyes as the Silvan Elves left for Thranduil's kingdom. She straightened her back and turned towards Haldir. "Oh! Legolas. I did not hear you return."

"I sent a missive to my Adar telling him of the events here. Amroth took it with him. It is difficult watching them go, is it not?"

"It is. I miss our home." She shook her head. "I suppose I am remiss in saying such a thing. Wherever Haldir is, that is home. However, I miss the trees and the rivers, the Elf-children playing. There is more life in our land than in Lórien, now that the Lady's power has diminished."

"I suspect she will leave soon for the West."

"I think that would break Haldir's heart."

"Nay," Legolas said quietly, "she is no threat to you."

"I did not say that. Merely that Haldir loves her as his Queen."

Legolas sighed and held Haldir's hand. "It is still cold. He would not fade, would he, Haldirriel?"

"Nay." She grasped Legolas free hand in hers. "We will not let him. Are the litters ready? I would be away from here. Much as I love the trees, this part of Thranduil's realm has yet to recover. I am uncomfortable here."

"Orophin is in charge. As soon as he gives the order, we will be away."

At that very moment, Orophin's clear voice rang out. "Away now to Lórien. Too long have we delayed. Pick up the litters and let us be off."

Legolas and Haldirriel took Haldir's though there was some small altercation amongst the Galadhrim and it took Orophin to resolve the conflict. "Legolas and Haldirriel will carry our Marchwarden."

She could have hugged him for that. Though evening was settling upon the land, the Elves did not need light to find their way to the river. 

~*~

They crossed the Anduin and made camp on the eastern side. Darkness was upon them. Haldir and Gimli had still not awakened; the two bond-mates laid Singollo's litter next to Haldir's and Gimli's. During the night, Haldirriel and Legolas took turns with the watch. Though the Galadhrim had set pickets around the perimeter of the camp, neither Elleth nor Ellon could bare to leave their family unattended.

"I will take first watch, if you do not mind?" Legolas asked. "I cannot sleep."

Haldirriel smiled. "Neither can I, but we both must. Take the first watch and wake me when it is time. We have a long march tomorrow. By tomorrow night, we may find ourselves in Caras Galadhon."

"As soon as we cross the border, I believe more Galadhrim will join us. Our pace should increase with fresh hands helping to carry the litters. I agree; we should reach Lórien's city before dark."

"If he wakes...?"

"I will call you."

She nodded, set out her bedroll, and fell instantly asleep. 

Legolas sat and watched her; his heart ached. Now that their mission was near completion, he would be leaving her... and Haldir. His heart caught in his throat at the thought. If Haldir survived, 'But he must; he will. He is a Marchwarden. He has been through worse.' He shuddered. 'Nay, this is the worst. None could live through this. Mayhap I should delay my departure.' On his way to Lórien, Legolas had sent a missive to Thranduil stating he would be stopping for a visit within the month. That timeframe was long since past. Yet, his Adar would understand the delay once Amroth reached the Elven king's stronghold and placed the missive in his hands. His lips tightened. 'I will not leave until he bids me leave.' Tears fell. "Haldir." He bent over the still body. "Stay with us. The tales of Valinor are much exaggerated. The rains fall there, the wind blows. Glorfindel says there is discord among the Elves there. Please, Haldir, you would not be happy there. Not yet. You can heal here, with me at your side. Please, Haldir."

"Does he hear you?"

"Orophin! Rúmil!" He blushed. "I hope he does."

"So you think it best he remains here in Middle-earth? Even after what was done to him?"

The Green Elf stood up and looked Haldir's elder brother in the eye. "I do."

"But you do not plan on staying with him? How can you be bonded and be apart?"

"I will stay till he is well. Really well. I will know when the time is right."

"You are so very wise?"

The coldness in Orophin's voice startled Legolas. "I claim no wisdom, but I believe my heart will tell me."

"Your heart that even now is torn by sea-longing? For how much longer do you think you can keep the longing at bay?"

"I already vowed I would not leave until Arwen..."

The three Elves stood, silent, as the mention of Arwen's choice once again assailed them. 

"So you wait?" Elladan's voice startled them from their reverie.

Legolas sat, and did not reply, sorrowed by so many things. He saw Haldirriel stir and offered her his arms. At the moment, he did not know which of them needed comforting more.

Elladan and Elrohir followed his lead. "Come Orophin, Rúmil. Lay down your anger and sit with us," the elder twin said calmly. "Elrohir, move over a bit. Legolas, would you stoke the fire?"

Legolas nodded and left the comfort of Haldirriel's arms. He walked into the forest, suddenly very glad for the diversion.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Orophin watched as Rúmil shook his head and walked to the other side of the camp. His heart bled; Rúmil had been so young when their Adar had died at the Dagorlad. Their Naneth had stayed in Middle-earth for another three hundred years, but at last she could take the pain no longer. Rúmil was still shaken by the losses; he clung to his brothers, at times, as if an Elf-child himself. If Haldir left? Yet, what other course could there be for the violated Elf? He could not stay on, not after having been assaulted by an Orch, of all things! 

Elladan looked at the elder Elf with sorrow. "There is no happy ending for something such as has happened to Haldir, Orophin. Might I share some of my own thoughts with you regarding your brother's choices?"

Orophin squirmed. He did not want to hear platitudes. Not now. Nothing would ameliorate the pain he felt for Haldir, the agonizing memories his brother would wake to, the shame and horror he would feel. Better if he faded. Better if they all faded.

"Fading is not the answer, nor leaving Middle-earth. I do not presume for Haldir, but I know him, I have fought with him many times. He is a warrior. No other word describes him. He would not take kindly to a suggestion that he... run."

Orophin bit his lip. Did Elladan posses the same mind-reading abilities his Adar had?

"You know your brother better than I. Would he run?"

"It is not the same. There is healing in Valinor. And peace."

Elladan chuckled and quickly apologized. "It is no laughing matter, but I have watched him since peace settled upon your land. He has not been 'content' sitting in his talan waiting for something to happen. Even with Haldirriel at his side, he continues to train, hunt, practice tracking, all the little things that had become a part of his daily life since he was of age. Haldir was suckled on battle and war. I cannot see him going quietly to Valinor and sitting with embroidery in his hands."

Now it was Orophin's turn to laugh. "Do you suppose that is all they do the live-long day?"

"According to Glorfindel," Elrohir answered, "they arrange tournaments to keep their skills honed. With," his voice took on a simpering quality, "banners as prizes."

At that, Orophin roared. When he could speak again, he smiled. "You have lifted my heart, the both of you. Thank you. It will be Haldir's choice," he turned serious again, "if he wakes. I will not advise him, one way or the other. Haldirriel," he turned to the listening Elleth, "It is your decision too, I suppose. I do not begrudge you that; however, his love for you is... breathtaking. I cannot imagine him parting from you. Forgive me if I hurt you with my hasty words."

"Hasty or no, they were hurtful. But grief has become our partner these last days and I would ascribe the foolishness of your words to your grief. However, Legolas is the one who has the right to an apology, not me."

He drew in his breath. "Of course. When he returns, I will offer it."

~*~

Legolas could not even remember how long he walked, picking up twigs, then dropping them. If Haldir faded, what would he do? True, he was still bonded to Haldirriel. He loved her with all his being, but she would he halved, of that he was certain. She would fade too, even knowing she would leave him behind. How he would endure the loss of both of them, he could not say. His face burned with sorrow and his eyes filled with tears. They watered the ground as he bent and picked up another stick. 

Finally composing himself, he thought upon his future further. He could go to Eryn Lasgalen, stay with his Adar and his people; it was far enough from the Sea. Mayhap, if he did not hear the incessant calling of the curséd gulls, he could sleep. Nay. That way was closed to him forever. He could visit his home, now and again, but never live there. Too many memories of Haldirriel and their growing up, their discovering each others' bodies, meeting Haldir and growing quickly in love with the Marchwarden of Lórien. His heart beat a little faster at the remembrances.

'Besides,' he thought bitterly, and guilt assailed him at the fact that he felt bitter indeed, 'I have promised Aragorn that I would stay near his side, until his kingdom is firmly established, and all threat of usurpation or border wars is over.' He had even promised to stay for Arwen, for surely Arwen would outlive the Ranger turned King. 'The sea longing burns me, even here, so close to Lórien, so far from the Sea. I cannot imagine returning to Minas Tirith, but I must. I pledged myself to Aragorn.'

He threw down the bundle of sticks that had finally accumulated in his arms and sat on a stump, holding his head in his hands. 'This accursed longing will be the death of me. It has only been with me a short time; how am I to endure it for decades?' 

'And Gimli. What of Gimli? He will live longer than Aragorn, probably even longer than Arwen for I do not see her living long past her love's sleeping. The Dwarf is dear to me. We have had so many adventures these past two years. I wonder... Nay, a Dwarf would not be welcomed in Valinor. Yet...' 

He stood; his head hurt. He had not remembered having these feelings before the dratted gulls invaded his mind at Pelargir. His mouth tightened as he began to pick up the wood that lay strewn about his feet. 'I must get back; Haldir might have awakened.'

He felt the blade at his throat before he even heard a sound. Standing still, his eyes moved from the sword to the hand that held it, to the face that glared at him. "Rúmil." He wet his top lip with his tongue. Somehow, he had expected this.

"You will not keep my brother here. You will speak with Haldirriel and tell her to let us take him home, to Valinor."

Again, the Wood Elf ran his tongue over his lip. "I cannot. I would not."

"Then you will die."

"That simply? It must be in your blood. Part kinslayer?"

The tip of the blade pushed further into his throat. He felt the warmth of his blood in a slow trickle down his throat. No other movement was made. The trickle ran to his chest. He wondered how deeply the blade was in. He dare not speak; the movement alone might cause the tip to slide in further.

"You will do as I ask, or you will not return to either of those you purport to love! Love," the enraged Elf spat, "Dare you even consider it love when you would have him suffer the memory of his defilement? I thought I had misheard when you said you would stay with him. How dare you even consider keeping him here? Know you not what pain he will have when - if he wakes," he shouted. "Pain and shame and horror. You would have him suffer that with you, a stranger, at his side," he contemptuously emphasized the you. "As much as I love him, and it is a true and pure love, I would not hold him to such a future. You disgust me!" The sword prodded forward; the wound bled more.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Elladan and Elrohir were at Legolas' side before the Elf knew it. They stood with their blades drawn. The Dwarf ran up a moment later, an axe in each hand. Rúmil, realizing the folly of trying to take on all four, stood back, breathing heavily. 

Orophin ran up beside him. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to save our brother." 

"Rúmil," Orophin spoke softly, "we have no right, no longer. Haldirriel is his and she has decided. We must accept it. To do otherwise would result in banishment. Is that what you want? To be banished from Lórien?"

"If it would save Haldir."

"It will not. I saw the light upon him once, when he was with Haldirriel and Legolas." He almost smiled as Legolas raised an eyebrow at Orophin's disclosure. He was not a voyeur; he had just been in the right place at the right time. "It is a true bond. Haldir will survive and heal. I am sure of it. Put down your blade."

Rúmil looked at his elder brother in surprise. "I cannot stay and watch this. I cannot watch him fade." He thrust his blade into its sheath, turned and ran into the forest.

Orophin was dumbfounded. "Rúmil!" he shouted. "Come back." 

Elladan put his hand on the Lórien Elf's shoulder. "He will return, once the anger passes. Our duty now is to bring the wounded home. It is almost morning. Let us away from here. Rúmil knows where we go. He will follow, in his own time."

Orophin stared into the forest, willing his brother to return. At long last, he turned and faced Elrond's son. "Bitter is this time. One brother fades as the other turns to madness." His voice caught. "Let us be away before I do something rash myself."

Elladan stepped to Legolas' side. He touched the wound and sighed. "It is not deep." He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Legolas' throat. "When we return to camp, have it cleaned and re-bandaged. Mayhap Haldirriel would do it, to stave off the inevitable questions?"

Legolas nodded, still shaken by the depths of Rúmil's hatred.

Orophin watched for a moment; his cheeks blazed in mortification. He muttered something and left them, strode to the clearing and, as he walked, began shouting orders to break camp. The Elves scurried about, quickly damping the fire, folding their blankets, and picking up the wounded on their litters. Within moments, the camp was cleared and they marched towards the Golden Wood. Legolas and Haldirriel brought up the rear, carrying Haldir's litter between them. Haldirriel had not asked, when she cleaned and bound his wound, what had happened. She surmised it and wept. Elladan and Elrohir carried Siriondil's litter.

The company did not stop for the noonday meal nor even for the evening meal. Without a sound they marched, taking turns carrying the wounded. All had heard of the altercation between the Silvan Elf and their Marchwarden's younger brother. It had shaken everyone. 

"Sauron, though passed from these lands, has the last laugh, does he not?" Legolas mused. Elladan nodded. "I would not harm Haldir's brothers for the world," the Wood Elf apologized once again, "but I cannot let them send him away."

"I know. I have missed my Naneth all these long years. The pain grows. I know Adar will leave shortly. He cannot bear the separation any longer. Imladris will fail as Lórien fails. Do you not note the trees?" He pointed up as they passed into the Golden Wood. "Scarred by all that has happened, they fade. Galadriel's Ring no longer serves her; it cannot protect her beloved land. It is as she feared."

"Will Elrohir and you go also?"

"Nay. Not yet. The land calls to us still. I know not when, or even if, we will leave these lands. They are dear to us. But we will not live as we once did."

"Then should I advice Haldirriel to let Haldir go? Should we send him West if Middle-earth is fading?"

"Ah, Middle-earth does not fade, only the Elves and those things they love." Elladan's voice carried such sorrow that Legolas turned towards him and saw tears streaming down his face. "But I will not leave it, not yet. Nor will my brother."

"Good." Legolas voice was firm and sure again. "We will also stay. We will help Haldir heal and help Aragorn heal the land. Only then, when our work is done, will we leave. And we will leave together."

"That is as it should be." Haldirriel smiled and took Legolas' hand in hers across the litter. "We are bound and we stay together." She smiled up at him. "I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, whether you are here in Lórien, or with Aragorn in Gondor. Never forget that."

He bent across and kissed her warmly.

"Orophin!" A voice cried out and a hundred Galadhrim surrounded the bedraggled warriors. "Welcome home!"

It was Celeborn, Lord of the Wood, and at his side stood Galadriel, Lady of Light. There faces shone with joy. "Welcome! Come and rest. We have a fire started and a meal ready. Our healers will tend to the wounded. Take your rest and be at peace, all of you." The Lord of Lórien swept his arm to encompass the entire company. He strode forward towards Legolas and Haldirriel. "Haldir?" he touched the Marchwarden's forehead and drew back in horror. "I am sorry," he whispered. "We will care for him," he took Haldirriel's hand in his own, "as if he were our own Elf-child. Trust me." She clung to him in gratitude. 

After the healers had tended to Haldir and Siriondil, Celeborn and Galadriel, joined them. They sat beside the two partners and smiled warmly. "Though Haldir has suffered grievous hurt, he is fighting it. Our healers believe he will recover. It will be a struggle for you both, for he will need your love more than ever. I cannot even say how many years it will take for him to heal fully, but I believe in our Marchwarden, in his strength and his courage. He will heal."

Orophin stood behind them. "Forgive me," he said to Legolas and Haldirriel. "Forgive me."

"Naught to forgive. I just hope your brother will accept Celeborn's words and return to those who love him. Rúmil is yet young; he will learn to trust his Lord." Legolas took Orophin's arm in friendship. Gimli awakened long enough from his adoration of the Lady to growl low. His hand clenched his axe.

"I will throttle him if he does not," Orophin replied. "When he returns, and he will return, I will bring him to you so that he can apologize himself."

"Do not," Haldirriel spoke quietly. "It was grief and horror that drove him to act as he did. He has not to be forgiven for an excess of love."

"You are too kind," Orophin said, bowed and left them.

"You will sail West?" Galadriel asked.

"Nay. We stay here. Once you leave, we may travel with Elladan and Elrohir to Imladris. They are staying also. Legolas will return East to Aragorn. He promised to help heal Gondor; that work is not yet finished. Gimli will accompany him, though how Legolas is ever to drag him from your side..." Haldirriel laughed warmly. "Siriondil will return to Thranduil's service. When Legolas is able, he will return to us for visits. We," she blushed, "we have bonded, the three of us."

"I had noted it in your fëa's. I had not thought it possible. In all my long years," Celeborn mused, "I have never heard of such a thing, but I am glad. I can see that it is a true bond."

Galadriel smiled. "In the morning, we will return to Caras Galadhon. You will stay in the talan off of ours. I will personally visit you each day and mark Haldir's progress, if that is amicable to you?"

"Of course," Haldirriel smiled. "He is devoted to you."

"Then let us retire. The morrow brings a long march."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Long months passed and winter took hold of the lands outside of the Golden Wood. Though the Queen's Ring no longer held such sway as to keep the land as it once was, still the power of the Noldor herself held the elements back. 

Haldir slowly recovered. His mind screamed, when first he woke, but the arms of those he loved entwined about him and eased his terror. Within a month of the attack, he was walking again. The three of them would stroll amongst the trees and all who watched did so with a smile upon their lips. Though Haldir's face held pain and sorrow, still he smiled as his hands were held, on the right by Haldirriel's and on the left by Legolas'. 

As spring lengthened into summer Gimli, called beyond his adulation to his Lady by the work still to be done in Minas Tirith, left them. Bitter was the parting of Legolas and his Dwarf friend. Many promises were made of future meetings. Haldirriel, touched by the Dwarf's steadfast love and loyalty to Legolas, gifted him with a gilded leaf from a branch that meandered through Galadriel's own bedchamber. The Dwarf, when told where the leaf came from, became tongue-tied, clung to Haldirriel for a moment, then gruffly walked south, accompanied by a host of Galadhrim, led by Orophin himself.

Thranduil sent an escort for Siriondil. Though they had been parted many years, Haldirriel felt a deep sense of loss. She wanted to keep her brother close by her side for at least another month or even year. Gravely, she stood as he embraced her. "I owe you my life, Haldirriel. I knew you would come for me; save me, but I knew not how. Thank you, again." She could only hold onto him tighter. At last, he pulled her away and kissed her on the forehead. "Come back home soon. I know you must stay with Haldir until he is healed, but you need healing yourself. You need the oaken forests, you need your people." She nodded; he sighed. "I do hope to see you again. Do not sail without a fare well." She wept and leaned against him. He kissed her one more time, then turned and disappeared into the forest.

At last, summer came full upon them. Haldirriel sensed the tension in Legolas and tried to ignore it. However, one evening, he came to them. "I cannot stay any longer." He shuddered. "The sea-longing. It calls me and I can no longer fight it. I will not sail, I promise, not without you, but I must be away and hear the gulls and smell the salt in the air. I must go to Minas Tirith."

Haldir wept. 

Legolas took his lover in his arms and kissed the tears from his cheeks. "Please understand."

"I do," the Lórien Elf cried in deep distress, "believe me, I do understand, but my heart is breaking. Will we see you again?"

"Oh!" Legolas cried aloud, "I will return. At least once a year. And then, when the time is right, we will sail together. And I will take Gimli with us."

Both Haldir and Haldirriel laughed. "It will be a good joke to play upon the Valar. A Dwarf in Valinor."

"I have one request," Legolas blushed and hung his head.

"Anything!" both Haldir and Haldirriel answered.

"It has been a year now since... I know you were horribly assailed, Haldir, but I have missed..." He blushed again.

"As have I," Haldir said quietly. "I am grateful to you both. You have been kind and patient with me. I could not..."

"It is too much to ask," Legolas sighed. "I am sorry. I will leave on the morrow, with your permission."

"Nay," Haldir put his hand on Legolas' arm. "Give me some time to prepare."

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot ask this of you. It is too soon. When I come back, next spring, perhaps?"

Haldir hung his head. Haldirriel walked Legolas to the door. "Will you come by to fare well us tomorrow?"

"You know I will. I have to pack. And do something, other things. I want to find Rúmil, try to reconcile him to his brothers. I feel it is because of me that they are sundered."

"If that is what you wish, though Rúmil brought the sundering upon them. He is as stubborn as..." She laughed lightly. "He reminds me of your Adar. Thranduil did about the same thing when Galadriel and Celeborn came to Lórien, did he not?" After a brief pause, she kissed him lightly. "He will be ready, when you return."

He nodded and left.

"I cannot bear this," Haldir cried. "I cannot bear his leaving us. And unfulfilled too."

"He understands, Haldir. He loves you deeply and he will wait."

"Nay! I am ready. Just - not here. Haldirriel, can we go to the hot springs? You remember them - where we bonded."

Her eyes widened. "Yes! Oh, yes, Haldir. That would be perfect." She turned and called to the Wood Elf. "Legolas! Come back a moment?"

The Silvan Elf waved and began to climb again to the talan. "What? Is there aught amiss?"

"You tell him," Haldirriel beamed. She turned to Legolas, "Haldir has something he would ask of you." She shivered in anticipation.

"Please sit for a moment?"

Legolas did so, looking quizzically at them both. "I do not understand."

Haldir sat next to Legolas and took his hand in his own. "I cannot do it here. I do not know why."

The Wood Elf interrupted. "I told you I understand, Haldir. We will wait. I can wait. I will wait."

"Nay. Please, let me finish. I want this to be special, as special as our bonding; therefore, I would like to travel back to the hot springs and reaffirm our bond there. As soon as possible."

"You..." Legolas could hardly catch his breath. "You would do that?" He laughed aloud and hugged Haldir tightly to him. "Haldirriel! Did you hear this? We are going to... Oh! Valar be praised, we are going to be one again." Tears welled and fell. He hugged Haldirriel tightly. "We are going to be one again."

She cried and held him to her. "We leave on the morrow?"

He leapt up; joy-filled singing filled the talan. "We go to love again! We go to live again!" He danced about as Haldir and Haldirriel laughed wildly, tears streaming down all their faces. "I will send a note to Aragorn," Legolas quickly sobered. "I will tell him I leave for Gondor in a fortnight. That is enough time, is it not? Nay, nay! In a month. Or perhaps two." He giggled. "This is inconceivable. This is wonderful. This is beyond belief." The three fell to the talan's floor, laughing, hugging, tickling, tasting.

By morning, they were packed. The Queen had heard the laughter and surmised the healing of Haldir was nigh unto complete. When they came to her, requesting permission to take the journey, she smiled broadly. "I will send a company with you, though Beorn's kin now guard the area well. When you are ready to return, do so. I do not care how long it is. My Elves will search the area, ostensibly for Yrch, but they will be there if you need them. Otherwise, ignore them." Celeborn smiled and agreed.

Within the hour, they were mounted and headed north to the LoegNingloron. Within two days, they would reach the River. They would camp there and then, when morning came, the three lovers would leave the company and ride west to the hot springs. Orophin commanded the troop; his face filled with delight at the assignment, though his heart ached for Rúmil. The younger brother refused to be part of the family and had moved to the southern border of Lórien. They never saw him again and it broke both Orophin and Haldir's hearts. But now, the fulfillment of the Lady's promise had come true. Haldir was well and truly healed. Nothing could take the joy from this day. 

As evening came the first night, Haldir turned westward. "Remember Gimli? Remember how he could smell Kheled _-_ zâram? I thought him quite mad, but I believe I can smell it myself."

Haldirriel walked to his side and rubbed his back. "That was so very long ago."

"It was," Legolas said as he quietly stepped next to the two. "I am sorry he is not with us."

"He would be bored to tears. Sitting by the campfire waiting for us to return. Who knows how long we will be," Haldir laughed. "He was hardly patient whilst we traveled the first time. You remember, Legolas? How he started moving about after...?" Haldir blushed. "That was a fine time we had."

"It was indeed," Legolas smiled back at him.

"And without me? I do not think it could have been such a fine time," Haldirriel groused. She turned and walked back to the camp. 

Both Ellyn smiled. Haldir took Legolas' hand and held it to his chest. "Soon, _melethron nîn_ , soon we will be one again, wholly, completely. Can you wait?"

"Not easily," Legolas' breath was becoming drawn and ragged. "I think it best we return to the camp now, else I do something we would both regret. The joy of our coupling at the hot springs will be worth the sacrifice we offer now."

Haldir sighed. "I suppose so."

Legolas laughed and embraced him. "Come, Haldirriel will be saddened if we do not return."

They broke out their bedrolls and placed them next to each other's. The camp settled for the night. None of the bonded three slept as anticipation gripped them.

~*~

A/N - _1) Loeg Ningloron - Gladden Fields  2)_ _Kheled-zâram - Mirrowmere_


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

The sharp peaks of Hithaeglir stood out against the blue/black sky. As soon as morning was near, the three lovers quietly slipped from camp. Orophin knew where they were heading and had taken the last watch for himself, so that none would bar their leaving. He smiled and waved as they rode off, then turned and shivered. The fell mood that came over him surprised him. 'There is naught to fear. The Yrch are dead or well-hidden. We will harry the ones remaining so that they will have no time to look for prey. I hope Haldir does not let his guard down, no matter what he is about.' He smiled again. 

Haldir had no intention of letting his guard down. In the back of his mind, he still reeled from the atrocities that had been done to him. As much as he had promised Legolas and Haldirriel that he was ready, he knew in his heart that he was not. But - he felt if he did not do something soon, he would never let another touch him, either in love or in simple play. He clenched his teeth as he rode, wishing for the hundredth time that he had not started this. The closer they rode to the hot springs, the harder his hands shook, so much so that he found it difficult to hold onto the horse's reins. 

Haldirriel rode closer. "Is there aught amiss?"

"Nay," he slowed down, "though the air seems a little chilly."

She looked at him in surprise. "Is that why your hands are shaking?"

"Morgoth's breath," he swore. "I am afraid. Is that so wrong?"

She pulled up and jumped from her horse. He stopped his and waited. Legolas, riding slightly ahead, realized he was no longer being followed and pulled up. Turning his horse back to them, he cried out, "Is aught amiss?"

Haldir laughed sarcastically, "Nay. Naught amiss at all." He began to weep. 

Haldirriel walked slowly towards him. "Step down, Haldir."

He shook his head. "Nay. We should ride on. No reason to stop now. The decision has been made." He drew in a deep breath. "Best we continue and get this over with."

She took his reins in her hand and put her other hand on his thigh. He jumped. "This is not something to get over with, Haldir. We do not have to do this."

"Yes, we do. I need to do it, do you understand? I need to believe I can do it. That I can be touched." He shuddered. "I need to be touched. I miss it," he sobbed. "I miss the feel of your arms about me. I miss lying in our bed together, just lying side by side. Not even touching. It has been too long. I feel as if I have lost a part of myself. I cannot do this any longer, Haldirriel. I need you." 

The Silvan Elf jumped down from his own horse, a puzzled look on his face. Legolas listened in wide-eyed wonder at Haldir's confession. For some reason, he had thought that at least Haldir and Haldirriel had been sleeping together all this long year, even if they had not invited him to their bed. The knowledge was dumb-founding. He reached up and took Haldir's hand. "Dismount, Haldir, and rest a moment. It matters not if we reach the hot springs today or tomorrow. You are weary."

Haldir shuddered as Legolas touched him, then grit his teeth and accepted the hand. He slid off his horse and stood before them, shamefaced. "I am trying. I am really trying."

Haldirriel stepped closer. "May I touch you?"

He shook his head.

"Then sit with us. We will make a fire and eat our noon meal now. It is a little early, but I am hungry. Legolas is right. We will take a rest and continue on the morrow, if you want to. If not, we will turn around and return home."

"Nay!" The strength of his voice surprised even him. "We cannot stop. Did you not hear what I said? I must do this." His voice cracked. "I must."

"Then we will not turn around," Haldirriel said placatingly. "We will take our meal now, rest for a time, and then continue on. We should reach the hot springs before dark. We will then pitch our camp and sleep. On the morrow, we will discuss what is the next step."

"The next step is I fuck you both or fade!"

Haldirriel shook. "Say no such thing! It is foul!"

Legolas stepped forward, "I say fuck us both," and smiled.

Haldir looked at him in surprise. Then, a small smile quirked at his mouth. "Hard?"

"As hard as you can."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Here?"

Legolas quickly tore off his tunic. Haldirriel stood back in some alarm. "He said both of us," the Wood Elf opined, "I think that means you too."

Haldirriel pulled her tunic over her head, unlaced her under blouse and leggings and let them fall. Kicking off her boots, she lay down in the dirt. "I am open to such an arrangement."

Legolas laughed aloud. "You were always faster than me," and finished pulling down his own breeches. Kicking off his boots, he lay down beside her.

Haldir stood with his mouth open. 

"Well," Legolas said quietly, "if you do not want to touch us, may we touch each other?"

Haldir nodded slowly.

Legolas turned towards Haldirriel, "My Lady, what is your pleasure?" 

Disconcerted, it took a moment for her to realize what Legolas was doing, trying to show Haldir the beauty in their love-making, reminding him of the pleasure of it. She smiled coyly. " _Luitho nin a thelien lín, hîr nîn,"_ She repeated it in Westron; it sounded filthier, "Use me for thy sport, my Lord."

Legolas smiled and lowered himself closer to her nether regions. He looked at Haldir, then touched her with his tongue. She arched forward with a surprised scream. As he continued ministering to her, she shuddered. It had been so long, so very long since she had been touched there. His tongue worked her until she could scarce breath. "Elbereth!" she screamed and came. Legolas sat back on his haunches. "Too bad. I had other things I was going to do."

"The day is young, Legolas, mayhap I could play with you for a bit? Return the favor?"

Legolas rolled onto his back. She leaned over him and bit his left nipple. He pulled in his breath and clenched his fists as she continued to nibble and lave it with her tongue. 

"There are two, you know," he encouraged her.

She giggled and moved to his other side, repeated the tender ministrations on his right nipple whilst her right hand continued to pinch and tweak the left nipple. Legolas took deeper breaths, holding himself as still as he could. "Valar, your tongue is talented."

She stopped. "What would you wish of me, Legolas Greenleaf?"

_"Aníron gen sogel eredh nín,"_ he whispered and, as she had done, repeated it in course Westron. " I want you to drink my seed."

"That is easily accomplished, _hîr nîn_." She licked her hand, long and sensuously, then bent her head and touched his cock. 

He clenched his teeth at the suddenness of the assault, then let out his breath. "Talented indeed, Haldirriel," he said through gusts of breath. " _Lavo nin!_ Lick me!"

She did. She took the head and drew it deep into her mouth while she stroked with her wetted hand the part that would not fit. After a bit, she moved her hand down to his sack and gently rubbed the two balls together. She laughed between licks as he bucked. "You like this, Little Leaf? How about this?" 

He screamed when she inserted two fingers into him. Thrashing his head to and fro, he moaned loudly. His whole body became as stone; his cock shot forth a thick stream of cum; she licked it, savoring his taste. "Too long, _meleth nín_ , too long." She sat back and looked at him. "You are a lovely sight."

Legolas smiled at her. "Mayhap our lovely Haldir would join us?"

~*~

_A/N -_ _All the more 'interesting' phrases are from this website - bless them for their diligence in research![http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76](http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76);   
1)_ _Melethron nîn - my love (male); 2) Hithaeglir - Misty Mountains; 3) Luitho nin a thelien lín, hîr nîn - Use me for thy sport, my Lord; 4) Aníron gen sogel eredh nín - I want you to drink my seed; 5) Lavo nin! - Lick me!; 6) Meleth nín - My love_


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

They both looked at Haldir, sitting on the ground in front of them. His tunic was off and his hand was on his crotch, clenching his rod through the cloth of his leggings. He nodded to them; mouth slack. Haldirriel turned her head to hide her tears. Legolas crawled towards his lover. "What would please you, Haldir?"

"I cannot. Not yet. But - if one of you would... lick me?"

"Ah!" Legolas smiled. "Might we both not play with you? Haldirriel could lick you whilst I tend to your nipples. They are peaked; I can see them through your shirt."

Haldir blushed. "I would like that."

"Good. I cannot sit idle by whilst Haldirriel has all the fun." Legolas quickly pulled off Haldir's shirt before the Lórien Elf could protest. Haldirriel crept close, undid the laces of his leggings, and took his cock in her hand. Haldir shuddered but did not stop her. Legolas turned to Haldir's chest and began lightly laving his nipples as Haldirriel finally took her husband's cock into her mouth. Haldir lay rigid, willing himself not to stand and run, screaming from them.

"Relax, _muin nín_ , this will not hurt," Haldirriel breathed upon him as she spoke. The soft breath stirred him even further. His shaft, which had wilted when she first touched him, grew hard again. "That is it," she smiled and sucked a little harder. "That is it, just relax as we love you."

It ended too quickly. He came into her mouth and she sobbed in joy. Legolas lay upon Haldir's chest and hugged him tightly. " _Mae athollen, melethron nîn_ , welcome back," he sobbed.

They slept then, laid out upon the ground in their glory, none even considering their state, just exhausted in the joy that welled within them. 

It was Haldir's horse that finally woke him. He had walked to his master and gently nibbled on the Elf's ear, whickering in hunger. Haldir opened his eyes in surprise, somehow supposing it was Haldirriel licking his ear. He smiled at the idea. "Poor horse. You need food and water, do you not?" He stood and pulled on his leggings. Taking all three horses, he walked to the little stream nearby. There was sweet grass there also. The horses drank, then lowered their heads to the grass and began grazing. Haldir turned and looked back at his lovers. Smiling, he hurried towards them. Hoping they would not wake yet, he built a fire and began slicing some of the salted meat they had brought with them. He placed it in a pot of water and slung it over the fire. Then, he brought out some of the fresh vegetables in his pack, peeled and cut them, and dumped them in with the meat. 'Next time we stop,' he thought, 'we should at least hunt. I would prefer fresh meat to this, but it is better than nothing, for the nonce.' When he was finished, he brought out their supply of lembas, took one, broke it into three pieces, and placed it on the plates they had packed. Finally, he sat back and looked with satisfaction upon his handiwork. 

When the stew was ready, he kicked Legolas foot. "Sleepyheads," he murmured. "Lazy good for nothings." He laughed and savored the sound on his lips.

Legolas rolled onto his side and gravely looked at him. "You are well, _melethron nîn?"_

"I am. Sated with your goodness, but starving for good food. I have made a small stew, enough to carry us through to the hot springs. Would you like some?"

Legolas sat fully up. "I would love some. Kind of you to think of us." He shook Haldirriel. "Wake, _muin nín._ Haldir has finally become useful!"

Haldirriel opened her eyes and stretched. "Still daylight. So much pleasure and the day not even complete, yet. I do not know which hunger to assuage." She giggled. 

"Let us save that until we reach the hot springs. I would like to bath before we begin again," Legolas smiled. "And I am famished."

The others nodded and Haldir served them. They ate quickly, lusting after each other and not the stew. Within the hour, the camp had been broken down, the fire quenched and their horses' heads turned westward. Smiles upon their faces, they rode side by side. Haldir felt lighter and happier than he had since... He clenched at his heart as fear and pain sprang forth again. 'Nay, I will not think upon that day. Not here, not now!'

Legolas began a song, one of the Wood Elves' that they all knew; the others joined him. Before dark, before they knew they were at their destination, the little hollow lay before them. The hot springs were cradled, as they remembered, in the arms of the mountain. 

They stopped their horses in awe as remembrance flooded them. All three shone with a gentle light. Two rods were as hard as Mindolluin marble and a cunt was as wet as the springs themselves. They quickly dismounted, led the horses to the clear, cool stream that fed the one side of the spring, and left them to their own devices. Grass was near at hand. The horses would be fine for at least a week.

Remembering the first time they were here, once the horses were cared for, the three jumped, fully clothed, into the spring. Legolas whooped in joy as the warm water caressed his penis; Haldirriel screamed in delight, memory flooding her nether regions; and Haldir... Haldir wept. They rushed to him, the two that loved him more than anything or anyone else in the whole of Middle-earth and beyond, and held him between them. 

At last, his shuddering calmed. He opened his eyes. "I love you both so very much. Your love sustained me, this past year, as horror ate into my fëa. I knew I would survive and love again because of your love. Hold me, please, just a little longer. I cannot truly believe I am alive."

It was Legolas who first kissed him, long and gently, barely breathing as he took Haldir's lips into his own. All the while, his finger traced over Haldir's lips; the double sensations nearly made Haldir come. He shivered in delight and Legolas laughed. "Ah! You are well and healed, _melethron nîn,_ and ready for me?" Quickly, they undressed and threw their clothes onto the nearby ground. 

Haldirriel sat back and watched. Tears coursed down her cheeks; part of her wished she would be his first, but how could she desire anything but Haldir's healing? The other part of her was hot, wet and throbbing. She watched with bated breath, sitting on one of the submerged shelves directly across from them. She kept very still, until she could no longer endure it, undressed and rubbed herself as Legolas moved from Haldir's lips to his ear tips. 

Haldir shuddered, but not in fear. His ears; he had forgotten. He stiffened, but from fear. 

Legolas moved back just an inch. "What?"

"This is going to take some time. I am sorry. I... the Orch did not touch my ears and I remembered that and was afraid, but now I am happy."

"This is how you are happy?"

Haldir wept quietly. "It is foolish to be happy about such a little thing."

"Nay," Legolas whispered into the ear closest to him, then blew into it, "not foolish at all; a good thing. One little thing we can be grateful for. Let me see how many others I can find."

Haldir actually chuckled. "I hope many." He squirmed as Legolas took the tip and again laved, then sucked it. Slowly, Legolas touched his shoulders with both hands and caressed the Lórien Elf, all the while laving the ear tip and whispering love phrases into Haldir's ear. Legolas' hands moved further down; a nub was lightly rubbed, but Haldir did not flinch. Legolas almost cried as he felt the scars. The beast had clawed the dear nubs, almost severing them from Haldir's chest. The Wood Elf shuddered and fought mightily to keep his sobs silent. He knew Haldir thought it was lust, not sorrow, that made his lover shudder. Calming himself, he bent his head and took the nub into his mouth. 

Haldir stiffened, then tried to chuckle. It came out a sad little sound. "I am glad it is dark. You cannot see the scars." He barely got the words out without screaming. 

"I feel them," Legolas whispered and the breath caressed the maimed nub, "and I am happy they are still intact; one other little thing to be glad about. It still tastes very good."

Haldir did laugh at that, then drew in a quick breath as Legolas twisted it gently in his mouth whilst massaging the other nipple. "That... Oh! Legolas! That feels wonderful." His breath was becoming distinctly labored. 

Legolas smiled and sucked a bit more, but let his hand move towards Haldir's left thigh. 

Haldir sobbed, and Legolas immediately took his hand from the hot flesh, but Haldir moaned, "Do that again."

Legolas smiled and moved from Haldir's chest. He knelt between the Lórien Elf's legs and stroked the tops of Haldir's thighs. Haldir squirmed. "Lower," he breathed. Legolas laughed and moved his hands onto Haldir's penis. Slowly, as gently as he possibly could, he took Haldir's shaft in his hands, cradling the stiffened rod as if it were the most precious thing he had ever held. In his mind's eye, it was. "Are you ready?"

" _Iuitho nin am meleth._ Use me for love," Haldir sobbed.   
  


Legolas put his lips on Haldir's shaft and kissed it tenderly, then slowly moved his fingers up and down it. At last, when he felt Haldir was ready, he took the head into his mouth. Haldir bucked, but did nothing to pull himself away, so Legolas continued. He ran his tongue up and down the length of the wooden staff, then took Haldir fully and sucked gently. At last, his resolve to be slow left him. He cried aloud in uncontrolled joy. "Haldir!" he shouted to the stars. He sucked as strongly as he could, rubbing his left hand over Haldir's inner thigh, and caressing Haldir's balls in his right hand. "Haldir, _garn nîn, t_ _olo an nin!_ Come for me!"

Haldir's body moved uncontrollably, At Legolas' shout, he joined his voice to his lover's and came hard and long. And wept the entire time.

~*~

_A/N - 1) Muin nín - My beloved; 2) Melethron nîn - my love (male); 3) Mae athollen - Welcome back; 4) Garn nîn - my own; 5) Tolo an nin! - Come for me! 6) Iuitho nin am meleth - Use me for love_<http://journals.aol.co.uk/msjmdhague/valinor/entries/2006/07/19/elvish-word-hoard-sindarin/909> and [http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76](http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76)


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Haldirriel's own tears fell freely as she watched the two become as one again. Her own body shook with need and lust, yet she gave them the time they needed to come down from such an experience. Slow shivers shook her as she waited. Five minutes. Ten. Then a full twenty had passed. Neither Ellon seemed quite recovered enough for her to join them. She struggled with her emotions; it was incredible to watch them and to know Haldir was healed enough to accept Legolas' ministrations, but her own fëa was tearing into hundreds of little pieces. She stifled a moan and ducked into the water, washing the tears from her face and hoping they did not note. Then, slowly, she swam back to the shelf across from them and waited.

Haldir had fallen asleep. Legolas looked at her with such compassion that she cried out. She put her hand to her mouth and held it there to stifle the cry.

"He will be yours soon," the Wood Elf whispered. "I want to take him, but I dare not. But he will take you, when he wakes, of that I am sure."

She nodded, unable to voice her concerns. At last, she whispered, "He seems well?"

Legolas smiled sadly. "Yes. And no. He twitched every time I touched him, no matter where on his body. He still recoils, in his mind, but he wills himself to be strong. It is difficult to love him like this."

"Given time, I know he will accept our love fully. I had hoped... It has been a full year now; his Queen will be leaving for the West soon. What will he do then? She gives him her strength, when she visits him. I am frightened, Legolas, that he will fade, once she, and you, leave."

"I will wait a little longer. Or," Legolas' eyes shone. "Come with me to Minas Tirith."

She drew in a long, shaky breath. "A city? I have never been to a city; I cannot see myself... I cannot see Haldir able to endure leaving the forests."

"Then we go to Ithilien. I am making a place for my own people; it is beautiful and peaceful. We could go there; Haldir and you could stay with me. I will travel back and forth to Aragorn's city. It would be good for him."

She clenched her teeth at the thought of leaving Lórien. It had taken decades for her to enjoy Haldir's forest; it was nothing like Eryn Lasgalen. And yet, the thought held some merit. With Galadriel gone, Lórien would lose even more of its beauty. It would be hard for Haldir to watch it wither and fade. Though life was now become peaceful and the forests of Thranduil were once again being freed from the blight of spiders, Yrch, and Sauron, still, it was home for her, but not Haldir.

"The air smells sweet, Haldirriel, sweeter than you can imagine. The land there is so full of herbs and lush plants and wondrous trees that I am oft hard-pressed to decide which part is lovelier. And my people flourish there. We might even ask Singollo to travel with us; he might decide to live there."

"Am I allowed to offer my opinion?" 

They both turned in surprise. Haldir smiled warmly. "The thought of Galadriel leaving has been a heavy burden for me these past months. I know she chafes at remaining in Middle-earth; she is ready to return to her family. I have no such family there. Celeborn has mentioned that he will live in Imladris. Might we consider going there? I think my brothers might go with him."

Haldirriel swam across the water and took her husband in her arms. "If you wish, we may travel to Imladris." Her brow furrowed, "Is there a reason you do not want to go to Gondor?"

Haldir looked at Legolas, eyes brimming with tears, "I would go with our bond-mate to Ithilien, but..."

Legolas took Haldir's hand and stroked it. "You need not fear anything you say, g _erich meleth nîn_."

Biting his lip, Haldir held the Wood Elf's hand tightly, "I am not ready to go amongst those I do not know."

"Ah," Legolas quickly pulled Haldir closer to him. "Do not be saddened. It is as easy to travel to Imladris as it is to travel to Lórien. I will come at least once a year. Though how I am ever to think with you gone from me." He hugged Haldir tightly, then turned and pulled Haldirriel into their embrace. 

She felt Haldir shiver and pulled away. "That is not the only reason you do not want to go to Ithilien. Tell us."

"It is too close to Mordor. Did you not feel Him in the tunnels? I think," he swallowed thickly, trying desperately to overcome the fear that again assailed him. "I think He was there."

"Nay!" Legolas cried. "He was not. There was a feeling, something of His servant, but He is gone, _garn nîn_. Gone forever. Nothing of him remains."

"Then why do the mellyrn die?"

"They are ancient, Haldir. They lived on because of the Ring, Galadriel's Ring. Once the Enemy's was destroyed, Nenya lost its power. So the forest slowly dies. It is part of the plan of Eru; all things die. One day, we too, if we do not sail West, will likewise fade."

"We could sail now," Haldirriel whispered.

"Nay. I cannot go as I am now. I am _gwaur_ , dirty."  
  
Legolas pulled Haldir close to him, stroked his back, and murmured, "You are beautiful, not dirty."

"You do not understand," Haldir sobbed, "I let him take me. I could feel Sauron in that place and I knew I could not fight Him; none can fight Sauron, not even the Balrog-slayer! So I let the Orch take me. I am lost." He pulled himself from their embrace, climbed from the ledge - and sprinted of into the undergrowth!

"Haldir!" Haldirriel screamed and jumped out of the pool; Legolas had already begun the chase, but fear and horror and complete despair spurred Haldir on. Legolas lost sight of him. He screamed Haldir's name, but there was no response. He stopped, held his breath, and listened. Thankfully, he heard his lover careening through the trees and brambles at the base of the mountains. He ran in the direction of the noise, calling back to Haldirriel to follow him as he did.

"Do you see him?" Haldirriel had caught up to Legolas, who stood, listening intently. 

"He is to our right. Come!" He ran as did Haldirriel. 

"Haldir!" she cried out, but there was no answer. 

" _Daro_ ," Legolas whispered. "I can no longer hear him. He should be here, but I do not hear him, nor can I see him," Legolas looked helplessly about. "He cannot have disappeared."  
  


Haldirriel shivered. "Mayhap, another tunnel? Could he have fallen into a tunnel?"

"I know not. We must search. He was last near here; I know I heard him. Go to your left; I will search the area directly in front of us. He must be here."

Haldirriel heard the fear and frustration in the Wood Elf's voice and kissed him lightly. "We will find him."

~*~

_A/N - 1) Gerich meleth nîn - you have my love; 2) Garn nîn - my own; 3) Gwaur - dirty: 4) Daro - stop._


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Haldir ran; his heart was broken, destroyed by the filth that had touched him. He had thought he was healed, but now, he knew he never would be. Never again would he be Haldir, but some _maelvûl 'waur_.He could never let another hold him; his filth would cover them too: Haldirriel and Legolas. Finally, his legs gave way as his mind battled the revolting thoughts that assailed him, and he fell forward. His mouth filled with dirt. "Fitting," he sobbed, and began to cover himself with the earth about him, rubbing it into his body and over his head, covering every strand of his hair. "I am filth." He bent down again till his head leaned against the earth and wailed piteously. 

After a time, his weeping quieted. His head hurt, pounded mercilessly, but he just shook it. "I deserve nothing more; I should be tormented all my days." He tried to stand, but found his legs were as weak as a babes, so he began to crawl. He kept his head held down; he wanted no one to see him. Suddenly, he yelped as his hand was rent and blood flowed; he had crawled into a forest of gorse. The pain brought him to full awareness. He slowly stood, his legs seemed to have strengthened, and looked about. He had been so engrossed in the shame of his memories that he found he was well into the bushes. His legs and thighs were bleeding profusely. Looking about, he found a small path, probably made by rodents or some such, and followed it. At last, he was out of the prickly thorns. 

He fell to his knees again, sighing heavily. 'I must find shelter,' he thought distractedly, 'and clean these...' He had nothing with him; he was naked. What could he clean himself with? He struggled forward, still on his knees, but keeping his head up to avoid another such calamity. Making a great effort, he finally reached a small copse of trees. Wearily, the Lórien Elf leaned against one. He felt its comfort and began to weep again. He touched the tree and ordered it to cease its efforts; he told it he was not worth it. His head fell forward as sleep overcame him. The tree sat in silent watch.

~*~

An hour passed and then two. Legolas suddenly screamed in frustration.

"Listen to the trees. Mayhap they know where he is." Haldirriel strode to his side.

"Not enough about. If we walk further towards the mountain," his hopes were lifted by her words, "we might find some who have felt his passage. But we must continue in this direction. I am sure this is the way he went."

She nodded and they began to move forward again. "Ai!" Haldirriel cried. "Gorse. Take care, Legolas!"

"I will. There is a path. You lead the way; I will follow." He stopped and cried out, "I hear something. The trees are sad. Ahead of us. Only a short distance." He began to run, pushing Haldirriel aside in his haste. "Haldir!" he cried, "Haldir!" He ran toward the tree and sobbed, "Haldir." Blood and dirt covered his lover. "He is dead," he screamed. "Haldirriel! He is dead!" He knelt at the Marchwarden's side and wept bitterly. 

Her hand was on his shoulder. "Haldir," she whispered and bent over him. "Legolas! He is not dead. It seems he ran," her brow furrowed, "or crawled through the gorse. They are just scratches. He sleeps."

Legolas looked up and realized what Haldirriel said was true. Haldir did, indeed, sleep. He fell forward, against his lover, and held him tightly. "Haldir," he whispered as tears streamed down his face, " _Muin nín,_ come back to us. Do not leave us here, alone and miserable."

"He is not fading, Legolas. He merely sleeps. But we must help him. How he deems himself dirt, I know not. Nay," she shook her head in sorrow. "I fully understand. Yet, he listens to lies. We must help him see that. Our time at the hot springs must be given up. We must return to Lórien and let Galadriel help him."

"Yes." The Wood Elf stood and picked Haldir up, wincing at the lightness of his lover. "He still does not eat rightly. He is skin and bones."

She smiled. "We will work on that, too." They walked carefully through the gorse bushes and towards the hot springs. "We should spend the night, let him sleep, and then feed him well, if he will take it." She touched Legolas' shoulder. "You go ahead. I will hunt and meet you back at the springs."

He nodded, not taking his eyes from Haldir's face. 

She wept as she left them, turning towards the right and the stream that flowed near their camp. It was getting near to dark and animals would be coming out, looking for water. When she reached the stream, she pulled her bow and nocked an arrow. She waited for only a short time. A small deer stood on the other side, its ears perked up, listening. Haldirriel held her breath. The doe bent its head to drink and fell, instantly dead. Haldirriel splashed across the small stream and removed her arrow, cleaned it in the stream, dried it against her leggings, and replaced it in her quiver. Gutting the dear, she buried the entrails, laved her hands and face, taking care to remove all the deer's blood, and then picked the carcass up and slung it over her shoulders. Still, she wept as she walked back to their camp. When she arrived, she found Haldir sleeping peacefully in Legolas' arms, a cloak thrown over his naked body. A fire was blazing. 

Legolas smiled up at her. "Good hunting, I see."

"Yes. I will make a hearty stew; Haldir never could refuse venison." She smiled and wiped the tears from her face as she dressed the deer. "We need water. I will return shortly." She did not wait for Legolas to reply, but ran swiftly to the stream and filled one of their containers. 

When she returned, she cut part of the remains into small pieces. "If we were staying, I would dry the rest; sadly, we must leave it here." Throwing a portion of the meat into a pot, she added dried vegetables and some herbs from her pack. 

"Dry it anyhow," Legolas said quietly. "We may yet be able to stay."

"Nay!" Haldirriel said furiously, but quietly. "He must return to Galadriel. She can help him more than we can."

"She cannot, Haldirriel. Think upon it. It is we who love him. It is only love that can heal him now. His body is healthy, though weak and his limbs spindly, but his heart needs healing. Do you doubt our love for him? Do you doubt we can heal him? If so, we must take him to the Grey Havens and put him on a ship for Valinor."

She shuddered and sat hard in the dirt. "I thought he was healed," she sobbed. "I cannot think what further we can do to help him."

"We hold him, stroke him, tell him of his worth, let him see our need for him. He will respond, though it take another year." 

She collapsed next to Legolas, and held Haldir's hand in her own, the other was held by the Wood Elf. After a time, she rose and slid the pot of stew to the side of the fire; it would cook slowly during the night. She then cut the remaining meat into strips and laid them on sticks, carefully placing them near the fire to dry. 

Night passed quietly; Haldir did not wake. Legolas finally rested; Haldirriel took Haldir in her arms and wept quietly.

~*~

He felt so warm and... loved. Haldir looked up into the sleeping face of his bond-mate and smiled. Then, remembrance came and he stiffened. He cursed, for she felt it and woke. "I am sorry. You were sleeping so peacefully. I did not mean to wake you."

She put her finger to her lips and he silenced. "You are so beautiful," she whispered, smiling brightly. "Even with leaves in your hair and scratches on your face. Next time you run from me, make sure you go clothéd and avoid gorse." She giggled slightly and he loved her even more.

He blushed, not in shame at lying with her unclothed, but at the memory and reason for his flight. "You mock me?"

"Nay, _muin nín_ , I love you. Naught of why you have suffered makes one twit of difference to me. Because you are in pain, I also suffer. As does Legolas. Do you not know we feel all that you do? Our bonding makes your very thoughts part of ours, your every emotion burns our minds and hearts. Do you not feel - here?" She touched the space above his heart. Her brow furrowed and he felt her panic. "Do you not hear my thoughts, feel my emotions?"

He was staggered by the pain he did feel: it was not his own. "My own thoughts have been too blinding to see anything else. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you see the light that you are to Legolas and to me. Only if you see how truly beautiful you are. Look into my heart, Haldir, delve its depths. Do you not see it? My love for you?"

He drew in a long, shuddering breath as his mind touched hers. He began to weep. She held him close and wept with him. Slowly, he moved his head closer to hers. With some small trepidation, he lifted his lips to hers. She bent lower; he caressed those lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth; he pushed forward and took her mouth, greedily.

"I have never before felt such love. Or is it pity?" he gasped when he finally pulled away from her.

"Not pity. But my love has grown more this year than in all the years I have known you. Haldir, your courage in this battle that rages within you, endears me to you. Your inner strength overwhelms me. I knew your virtues before we mated, but now, I find myself even more in love with you. I do not quite understand it myself."

"Your every touch calls me to deeper love, Haldirriel," he shivered. "I cannot imagine life without you. And yet, Legolas and you have spent a year without me. Truly. For I have been lost to myself. I want to be found, Haldirriel. Will you help me?"

She smiled through her tears. "Feel this," she pulled his hand to her heart. "It is already yours. Every once of love I have is yours. I cannot live and not help you."

He kissed her again, deeply, feeling all the time the eyes of Legolas' upon him. When he broke the kiss, he turned towards the Wood Elf. "You wake."

Legolas smiled. "I hope not too late. But I am selfish. I have already had a portion of you just a short time ago and Haldirriel has been patient. I will tend the horses. When I return, perhaps I may again taste your sweetness?"

Haldir smiled warmly as Haldirriel shooed their lover away. 

"Leave us be. He is mine, for the nonce," she giggled.

Legolas smiled, kissed both of them lightly, and left.


	40. Chapter Forty

She kissed his hands, his neck, his shoulders and giggled once again. The pure joy of having him by her side, after nearly losing him, was too much to suppress. It bubbled from her as the water in the spring before them. She felt him shiver and leaned back against the ledge. "Concentrate on what you feel within me. It will dissipate your fears and any lingering doubt as to your worth. Finer than mithril, greater than Gil-galad himself, more beautiful than a Vala. Do you not see it, in your mind's eye? Look deeply, Haldir, and see you as I see you. When the fear comes and ugly thoughts flow through you, touch my mind and know the truth," she whispered.

She leaned against his chest and revelled in the feel of him. Her heart began to beat at twice its normal rate; she could scarce breathe for the want of him, and let him feel those feelings as they flowed through her, pouring them from her and into him with all the power she possessed. She felt him shiver, but instinctively knew it was not fear, but wet and frantic lust. She drew in a deep breath and kissed him, gently using her tongue until he opened to her; then, she let the breath flow from her into him and felt him shudder again. Her body tingled as she delved into his mouth, touching his teeth, his gums, the roof of his mouth, and rejoicing when his tongue touched hers and began a slow dance of discovery and want. Oh, how she shivered, how her breasts swelled and hardened, how her cunt's juices flowed. She wanted to scream for him to take her, but held herself back, waiting until she was sure he was ready. 

He grew warm to her touch; she delighted in the feel of his cock as it lay, rock hard and hot, against her thigh. She had almost given up hope that they would ever again be one, but here, finally - she gasped at the thought of it - he would enter her and she would be complete. She pulled away from his lips and ran her tongue down his neck. Try as she might, she could not do this slowly. Her hands touched his inner thighs and he rocked forward - not away! "Ai, Haldir. I cannot contain myself. Will you come in me now? Please. I need you so desperately." By now she was weeping.

He pulled away from her for a moment and her heart fluttered in fear, but he only looked at her - with such love that her heart near broke. "Take me, now, Haldir. Feel my love, feel the joy I feel at your touch; your rod against me is too much. I must have you, Haldir, please."

He touched her thigh and she screamed, "Yes!" His hand lay firmly on her cunt; she arched up against it, trying to shove herself into the very tendons and bones of his fingers. He smiled and she fairly swooned. It had been so long since she had seen such a smile grace his face. Her body tingled so that she thought she would lose her mind. 

He bent his head and moved down her body, never taking his hand from her cunt. She began to shiver uncontrollably; she felt his breath on her and wept aloud, "Take me. Take me."

His lips kissed her lips; his tongue licked her hood, then sucked upon her clitoris while his fingers entered her vagina. She almost swooned. No matter what she did, she could not lie still; her body thrashed in ecstasy. At last, he had mercy on her and slowly, ever so slowly, entered her. Her body shook, but he held her tightly, not letting her fall from the ledge nor pull away from him. By now, his mind was lust-sodden and nothing could stop him. Her love had carried him to this point, but now, his body took over and thrust deeply and forcefully into her wetness. She cried out again and again, sometimes his name, sometimes curses, sometimes love phrases, but always joy filled the words. He revelled in the feel of her; he had forgotten, or been lost, but now, he had found his way back and took all of her. 

At last, she screamed so that the horses in the distance whinnied in surprise, and she came, fully, forcefully, time and again. He did not let up; after the first orgasm, he drew back a bit and let her body thrash and roll with the waves of passion, but after only a few moments, he pushed into her again and she was ready and screamed in completion again. 

He felt her hands on his buttocks and a finger pushing in as her own body calmed. The sensation was too much for him; he thrust deeply, once twice, and came, hard and long, screaming her name. His body shook, his muscles tightened as his orgasm took him. He felt her fingers leave him as he slumped forward, totally sated. 

He sighed; she echoed it and they both laughed. Not a word was spoken as they lay in each other's arms. At last, they both fell asleep, leaning against the ledge, as the waters of the springs caressed their weary bodies.

Legolas found them that way; his heart tore at the sight of them. He so wanted to be a part of this, but it was not to be. Not yet. He sat on the edge of the springs and gently swung his feet in the clear, aqua waters. Closing his eyes, he imagined his turn. A smile graced his face as he began to hum.

Not but a moment later, he felt Haldir's eyes upon him. Legolas looked up in surprise, his cheeks flushing at the way Haldir looked at him. Pure lust filled those gorgeous eyes. He bit his lip, hoping for an invitation. He did not have to wait long. Haldir crooked a finger at him, and he, as puppy to its master, immediately obeyed. 'I am lost,' he thought distractedly. 'Lost and for good.' He moved to Haldir's side. 

The Marchwarden gently handed Haldirriel to him. "Place her on that soft spot of grass. Use my cloak to wrap her in and yours under her. The scent of us will keep her in peace until we have had our time together."

Legolas felt his cock stir and his nipples stiffen. His sack twitched. Nodding and wiping his tongue over his lips, he took Haldirriel from Haldir's arms and moved her to the grassy slope, laying her gently down upon his cloak and wrapping her in Haldir's. He kissed her lips lightly and stroked her hair back. He grinned at the look of total pleasure upon her face. Then, he turned and walked back to Haldir. With ease, he slipped into the pool and swam to Haldir's side. He took the proffered hand and pulled himself onto the ledge, all the while shivering in anticipation. 

"What, may I ask, has caused this change in you?"

"Haldirriel let me see me. Do you understand?"

"I do. May I do the same?"

Haldir nodded and felt Legolas open to him. He reeled at the feelings of love that emanated from the Wood Elf and filled every part of his fëa. Never had he known such love, not even at the moment of their initial bonding. "How is this possible?" he asked in wonder.

"To lose something of untold worth and then find it again... I thought I had lost you forever - first in the tunnels of Dol Guldur and then in the gorse. I thought I would fade myself, Haldir. You are precious to me." Legolas leaned a little closer and their bodies finally touched. The most exquisite sensations filled both Ellyn; their frantic embrace landed Haldir on top of Legolas; they laughed as they felt their lust reflected in hot cocks. 

" _Buio nin na lammech_ , Haldir, _aníron gen sogel eredh nín_." Legolas leaned back against the ledge and opened his legs wide.

Haldir laughed. "Subtle as always, Elf. I will do as you ask and then, _gen iuithathon be roch nín_."

~*~

_A/N - 1) Buio nin na lammech - Serve me with your tongue; 2) Aníron gen sogel eredh nín - I want you to drink my seed; 3) Gen iuithathon be roch nín - I will use you as my horse; 4)_  Again - the 'fun' phrases are from here: http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76


	41. Chapter Forty-One

Legolas clenched his teeth and grasped the back of Haldir's head as the Marchwarden took him in his mouth with nary a sound. The Wood Elf jumped when a finger entered his opening, and then, before he had a moment to take a breath, another joined it. Panting, trying to contain himself so that he would not come immediately, he tried to take short, gasping breaths. 

Haldir remembered all the little things that inflamed Legolas' lust. He licked the Wood Elf's balls and then took them in his mouth, rolling his tongue over each one and letting them fall from him once Legolas' thrashing proved formidable. His fingers never ceased moving about until, at last, they touched Legolas' prostate and sent the Ellon into contortions of passion. His right hand, in the meantime, raked over Legolas' stomach and finally 'found' his left nipple. He stroked it till it stood firm and strong; gently, he pulled it and rolled it about in his fingers. After a few moments, Haldir grunted. "I cannot continue like this!"

Legolas shrieked as Haldir pulled his legs up over his shoulders and began to lick around his hole. After a few moments of mind-searing pleasure, Haldir thrust his tongue inside Legolas. He stifled a laugh as his lover screamed. He thrust his tongue in and out of the hot orifice and then put two fingers back in, finding the prostate and massaging the Elf into total oblivion. The feel of his tongue against his own fingers sent rivers of lust through him. He pulled away from Legolas' anus and took the Elf's shaft into his mouth. His left hand never left the Wood Elf's cavity, tickling the prostate and sending the poor Ellon into paroxysms of crazed passion; his right hand clenched Legolas' rod at the base and pushed against it while his tongue grazed over the leaking head. He sucked with all his might.

"You undo me," Legolas screamed and came, thrashing about and moaning piteously.

Haldir drank as much of Legolas' seed as he could, then cupped some water in his hand and began to lave the spent seed from his lover's belly. He finally, and gently, removed his fingers from Legolas' hole. The Wood Elf sighed. And then began to weep. "Thank you, Haldir. I will never forget this day."

The Lórien Elf smiled wickedly. "The day is not over. I have not had my passion assuaged. Would you leave me in this state?" He held his swollen cock in front of Legolas. "I told you - _gen iuithathon be roch nín_ and then, _gen diliathon na eredh nín_. I will use you as my horse and I will fill you with my seed." Sometimes, the coarseness of Westron was wonderful. "Now, kindly turn over before I turn you over."

Legolas laughed and turned onto his stomach, lifting his legs and buttocks so that Haldir near wept in joy. " _Nin iuitho_!" Legolas cried, "Use me!"

Haldir sat back for one moment and looked upon his lover. Thoughts of what had been done to him swelled and almost overtook him. Legolas immediately turned and took him into his arms. "Feel me inside you, Haldir. Feel the love. Please, do not give in to the darkness." Every fibre of his hröa and fëa swelled with the love the Wood Elf had for the Lórien Elf and, at last, he knew Haldir felt it. A deep sigh escaped the Marchwarden and Legolas, laughing, tongued his ear. "Ah, I knew you could feel that. How about this?" And the talented tongue ran over Haldir's left ear until the Marchwarden could scarce breathe. 

His cock was again as a rock. He kissed Legolas as passionately as he could, then swiftly turned the Wood Elf onto his stomach. Legolas immediately pulled his knees to his chest in satisfaction.

"Do not be so cocky, Legolas, else I ram more than this rod into you." Haldir was laughing, the pure joy of Legolas' love encompassing him. "Now, hold still and relax. I have you." With that, he shoved his cock into Legolas, holding him as closely as possible and drinking in the sensations that coursed through his whole being. "Oh!" he breathed softly, "I hope this feels as good for you?"

Legolas could barely contain himself. The pure joy of Haldir's laughter in his ears, the feel of the exquisite shaft thrusting into him, the touch of strong fingers stroking his own shaft was too much - for words - never mind sentences. He moaned, hoping that would be enough of a response to Haldir's question. 'If he does not stop touching me, I will come again and he will still be unspent.' Every sinew in his body throbbed and shook as the thrusting of Queen Galadriel's bravest warrior took him into such depths of passion, he thought he might possibly die.

Haldir's thrusts became frantic as love and lust overtook all sane thought. No trace of the fear and loathing he had felt just hours ago could overcome the lust and want that filled him at this moment. Legolas was so tight and so hot! Every stroke forward sent lightning through him. He knew he was hitting Legolas' sweet spot, for the Elf's breathing was almost non-existent. He would have laughed if his own mind were not exploding. He tried to slow, to make it last for the both of them, but the feelings of pure joy and lust that flowed from Legolas' fëa shook his body and took away all semblance of control. At last, he screamed Legolas' name, filled the Wood Elf with his seed, as promised, and fell forward. 

Legolas' own cock sent forth a spew of cum, his legs crumpled and he landed, breathless - but not from the fall - upon the ground. For a moment, he thought he had passed into another realm. The sensations that still flowed through him were incredible. All sense of contact with the earth, with the forest, with the water in the spring, was gone. His heart beat a thousand beats, at least, as he tried to take air into his lungs. At last, he screamed again, "Haldir," turned and pulled the Marchwarden into his arms, and kissed him senseless. "I love you. I cannot say it enough. I never will be able to say it enough. If the Valar themselves came and took us to Valinor, I could not be happier. Nor more fulfilled. What happened to you? How could you do this when you were so lost just hours past?"

"You did this to me. You and Haldirriel. I was lost, Legolas; I thought I was the lowest creature upon this earth, and yet, you loved me, through it all, despite it all, mayhap because of it all. Whatever, I do not care. I only know I am whole again and loved by the two most glorious creatures in all of Middle-earth." He began to weep quietly. 

Legolas pulled him closer. "You are the most glorious creature in all Middle-earth."

"I agree with our beloved Wood Elf," Haldirriel's gentle voice made him open his eyes. She sat next to them, tears streaking down her face. "I have never seen anything more beautiful, more exquisite, than your bodies as you climaxed together. You shone, as with the light of Anor." She was quickly engulfed in the arms of her bond-mates. They spent the rest of the night like that, holding each other, stroking and laughing, relishing in the gift of body, tongue, hands, legs... Every part examined and touched, raised to new heights of lust, as the forest about them rang to joyous peals of laughter. 

~*~

_A/N - 1) Gen iuithathon be roch nín - I will use you as my horse; 2) Gen diliathon na eredh nín - I will fill you with my seed; 3)_ Again - the 'fun' phrases are from here: http://www.esteliel.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=76


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

Three months passed so quickly that none of the lovers even considered it. At last, Orophin entered their camp, after an appropriate warning call. 

Haldir rose and wrapped his cloak about him. "Brother! How fare you? What a fine day this is." His happiness near made him translucent.

Orophin paused after dismounting and looked upon his brother in surprise and delight. "You look well!"

"Of course I do. How could I not? Are these not medicinal springs? I must have heard that before. They must be medicinal for I feel my old self."

Haldirriel and Legolas threw on cloaks and left the warmth of the spring, walking to Haldir and holding him around the waist, one on either side.

"You all look wonderful," Orophin mused. "Mayhap, once we have completed our duties, I will return to these springs and see for myself what kind of healing they bring."

They all laughed and bid Orophin join them around their fire. A fine venison stew was bubbling away and their were even biscuits baking in a homemade oven nearby. "Where did you get the flour?"

"Ah, a wayward Beorning stopped by two mornings ago and we bartered for a bit of his. We ran out of lembas weeks ago." Haldir looked perplexed for a moment. "Mayhap a month ago. I can no longer remember. What is the day, and for that matter, the month?"

When Orophin told them, they all gasped.

Orophin continued, "I am sorry to have to end this, for I see you are entrenched in this camp and enjoying yourselves fully." Haldir wondered if that was a blush covering his brother's face. "However, I have received a missive from the Lady Galadriel. She bids you return to the Golden Wood so that she might offer you her fare wells. She leaves for Imladris in a fortnight's time. Lord Celeborn will accompany her. As you know, she has decided to leave our lands forever and sail West. Lord Celeborn will remain in Imladris with his grandsons."

"So soon?" Haldir's face fell. "I had hoped she would stay till spring comes again."

"Nay. Elrond expects them at the end of September. There is to be a meeting near the Shire in November. She must be there to greet the Ringbearer. I know not how, but it is said that Frodo is to sail West."

All grew quiet. Legolas stood. "Mithrandir will leave with them," he said quietly and walked away from them and towards the stream. 

Haldirriel meant to follow, but Haldir held her arm and stayed her. "Let him have a moment to himself. The friendships forged on that quest were powerful indeed. It must be a difficult blow for him to bear the parting of two more of the Fellowship. All will miss the Grey Pilgrim."

Silently she agreed; they ate in silence, waiting for Legolas to return. When he did, Haldirriel stood. "We should return now. Though," her face took on a pained, wistful expression, "I would have loved one more moment..." She blushed and Orophin coughed gently. "But it is right that we return immediately. There are preparations we all must make. Legolas? Once we return to Lórien, will you stay with us for a few days, at least? You will then be returning to Minas Tirith?"

"I will go to my father's house first, then take the River down to the Falls, from there, I hope to avail myself of a horse at Gondor's garrison, and make my way to Aragorn's city."

"Haldir and I will go to Imladris with Celeborn." She saw the smile on Haldir's face and knew her decision was right. "When you are able, come to us?"

"I will." The Wood Elf hesitated. "Mayhap I should go directly to Eryn Lasgalen from here. It would save me many days' travel."

Orophin stood. "If you do not mind, while you make your decisions, I must go back to our camp and prepare my troops for the journey home." 

Haldir thanked his brother profusely for giving them a moment's privacy. "We will join you within the hour."

"Perhaps it will be nigh unto two hours," Haldirriel whispered.

"We will join you in two hours time," Haldir agreed.

With that, Orophin left and the three stood, feeling profoundly disconsolate.

"We have an hour's time to bid each other fare well for who only knows how many months, perhaps even years." Haldirriel walked quickly towards the stream.

" _Daro_ , Haldirriel. We have had three months of joy, passion and intimacy. One hour, more or less, cannot compare with what we have had," Haldir took her in his arms and hugged her fiercely. "I would prefer that we talk about our future."

She nodded and returned to the fire, sitting next to a dejected Legolas. "We are bonded; we know and have felt each other within our fëar. There is naught we need even speak, for is not the beating of our very hearts known to each other? Does not my body quiver when I feel your fëa touching me? I know the same is true for both of you. I think that distance will not sunder us, nor the touch of our fëar to each other."

"You are right in saying this," Haldir mused. "I have oft heard the Lady speak of her bond with my Lord. Even when he fought at the Battle of Dagorlad, they knew each other's thoughts. I deem the same will be true for us."

"It will be," Legolas stood up. "I will journey to Imladris and be there in the spring. I swear it." He quickly engulfed Haldir and Haldirriel in a passionate embrace. They returned it threefold. At last, tears flowing, they bid each other fare well with impassioned kisses and reverent touches. "If I do not leave now," Legolas moaned, "I will never leave. And I have promises to keep."

Within moments, Legolas was seated upon his horse and turned eastward. The Wood Elf did not look back.

Haldirriel sighed. "Another affected exit. I will so miss them!"

Haldir began to laugh. "He will bring us joy for all our lives, Haldirriel. We are blessed beyond measure with his love, are we not?"

"We are. Now, my husband, let us be off. Your Queen awaits."

_~*~_

_A/N -_ _1) Maelvûl 'waur- literally, "lust-slave dirty/soiled" 2)_ _Muin nín - My beloved; 3) Daro - stop._

**_Concluding Remarks:_ **

_I do so hope you have enjoyed this, my first slash+ attempt. The Elf who asked for this as a birthday present two years ago has suggested that a couple of Elves who live in Imladris might enjoy the presence of these two lovers. The idea intrigues me. We'll see what the Muse does._


End file.
